80 Years Alone
by KoshKing777
Summary: In a possible future, Rin and Nerine are married while a non-aging Primula lives in their palace. Unable to move on from Rin, Primula begins to lose hope for her lifelong pursuit of happiness. Things change when she is tasked with raising his grandkids.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **No, you are not crazy - this is a new story from me. I've been having a lot of trouble getting the upcoming chapter of Moonbite finished, so I decided to just drop it for now and start something fresh! I have some fun times planned here, so feel free to stay a while and see if you like it. :)

This story takes place in the future (53 years later, to be exact) of our Shuffle! universe, with the slight tweak that Rin chose Nerine out of all his suitors. Primula went to live with them, and has been serving them ever since, struggling to deal with her everpresent feelings. She has also not aged at all, due to her unique bioengineering design. Despite her efforts to do lead a full life, Primula finds herself unfulfilled and thirsty for some kind of love, though she is still unable to love anyone but the unobtainable Rin. And that is where our story begins…

There are a ton of OC's here, due to the nature of the story. I will endeavor my very best to make them full-fledged, living characters, not caricatures or mary sues or billy joes or what-have-you. However, if OC's really grind your gears, perhaps you will have trouble getting into this story. (It is my sincere hope that you will enjoy it, though, naturally) I'm not too experienced at writing kids, so hopefully the two kid characters will become fuller and more realistic after they grow a little bit. (Time will leap forward after every chapter for the first four chappies)

It is told from Primula's first-person point of view.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing, period, not even Shuffle!

**Rated T for language and suggestive or disturbing situations**

* * *

><p><strong>Shuffle!<strong>

**80 Years Alone**

**Chapter 1**

53 Years after Shuffle.

King Rin's Noreol Palace, in the Demon World.

I let the upper half of my body dangle over the moss-blue marble of the palace balcony, gazing in empty indifference into the wilderness below. Sometimes I try to make myself play a game and count how many glimpses of feral cats I could spot in the surrounding jungles. My mind could play today, but my heart was sore and dull.

I hate when I run out of things to do. The times I am busy, I can smother out the truth that I regret being alive still. Whenever I stop and listen to my wasted heart tell me about my wasted life, I'm afraid, since I know I can't handle the pain of my own life.

I cleared my throat, but that did little to stop the aching dryness that ran down my esophagus. I feel dead. Maybe I died a long time ago. What am I doing here, living with those two? Even I know nothing good will ever come of it. Yet, I think Rin's continued life and well-being are the only reasons I have left to live…he's my one important treasure, as he has always been - the person I need to protect.

I sighed and put a hand on my chest (which had slightly grown after all these years, unlike most of my body). My heart was slow, sickly. Maybe I could be granted the escape I needed soon, by nature's course. Though my looks had never changed, I felt I had become old and decayed, chewed up by chasing obsession after obsession, trying to find something to replace Rin without really putting my heart into it.

Or perhaps I'm alright, and my body really hasn't aged. I still have energy, if I need to use it. Maybe my heart has just run down. I haven't been a very good keeper of it. Being aching, weary, and looking for something that can never happen aren't exactly the best pick-me-ups.

Every part of me still ached for Rin, even after all this time. The thought of his body intertwined with mine in the darkness makes my legs shake out of starving desire. However, I didn't want him to cheat on Nerine with me; I wanted them to be happy, and I would sooner kill myself that mess up their relationship. Heh. Like I even could. Rin wouldn't even bother fancying me for two seconds when he's got Nerine, his true love. I HATE that phrase. True love is what has cursed my miserable, insignificant life.

I had tried to date other guys, but nothing ever worked. Some of them refused to date women who look perpetually underage. Others wanted a little bit TOO much to date women who look perpetually underage. Overall, though, in all these long, long, awful years…I never was able to bring myself to love someone besides Rin. I am solely his, and always have been. Even if he doesn't want me…a part of me hates being trapped in desire with only him, but an even larger part likes it that way…the honest part of me.

I sighed and continued to look for cats down below without really looking.

"Primula."

Yet another call back to involvement with the mortal world. I know that voice.

"Good afternoon, Princess Lamica," I said, turning to the raven-haired daughter of Rin and Nerine and curtseying for her. My emotions dissolved away, leaving behind the pretense of a maid who is enthusiastic about her work and nothing else.

"You look like you're spending time wisely for a member of the working class," the woman said bluntly.

"This morning's cleaning patrol of the palace should be done by now," I said, "I trust my staff continue to meet your expectations?"

"I won't dignify that with a response," Lamica said, leaning next to me on the balcony. "So…once you've done your work for the day, you always just muck about like this?"

I shrugged. "I apologize for offending you, Your Highness." Their daughter is a truly egocentric jerk. Her apple fell a LONG way from her parents' tree.

Lamica rapped the railing with her knuckles before asking, "So, when are you going to die?" Thanks for proving my point.

"Does anyone know when they're going to die, Your Highness?" I said, stretching, but keeping an eye on her in case she wanted to push me off into the jungle below.

"Well, I mean…you've looked just like a little kid…ALL my life! It's strange," Lamica said, stroking her cheek as she looked at me. "I always figured you were about my age, when you taught me as a child. But you're really just a freak."

I took offense to the fact that she said I looked like a child, when in fact certain parts of my body (my butt in particular) had grown an ample amount since my creation.

When I didn't answer, she continued, "I enjoyed it when you came to visit, in between your time on the battlefield. I looked forward to it, actually."

Sometimes, like now, Lamica could be unexpectedly nice and friendly. I blinked and said, "You honor me, Your Highness. I looked forward to it, also." That was a lie. Lamica was always far too bratty for my taste. I was glad to know, though, that she at least enjoyed some measure of friendship with me in that time.

She seemed to catch herself and shook her head. "The only reason I bring it up is, I wonder if you'll drop dead out of old age during the task that I'm about to ask of you."

Oh yeah? I'm desperate for something to do, after all. "I feel healthy still, Your Highness. I will likely be able to handle it."

"Yes, I think you can." She glanced at me in thought before continuing, "I command you to mentor and…help…raise my children."

I nearly fell over from surprise. "Y-yes, Your Highness."

"I want you to be there for them as you were there for me," Lamica said. She flicked her eyes to me again. "Things…aren't going well with them so far."

"Well, I hope you realize I don't have ANY parenting experience whatsoever."

"They don't need a parent," Lamica said with an air of superiority, "They need guidance…someone who can teach them what they need to know as members of the royal family. And they need someone with whom they will feel safe."

I had rarely felt more honored in my life. Lamica thought I could be those things for her kids? I imagined I was her last resort, though, since she was fed up with her husband: Duke Arou. I had never met such a perverted, volatile and disloyal person as him. Most of the maids had reported hearing him screaming psychotically at the rest of his family, and I suspected he was physically abusive as well. I knew Lamica couldn't be happy with him, so I had no idea why she stayed with him, if not for political reasons.

"I would happy to provide everything they need," I said with a smile. Hooray for having something to do! I hope it's not too late to help them grow into people more like their grandparents and less like their parents. "Do you want me to continue doing my other daily work as well?"

"Of course. That goes without saying." Lamica then returned my smile, genuinely. "I am relieved you will do this. If things go well, I might have them move adjacent to your own quarters." So it really was a move to distance them from Arou.

"Anything you desire at all, Your Majesty, is my pleasure to provide," I said bowing to her.

"Very well, follow me. I will introduce them to you."

"N-now?" I whimpered, wide-eyed. I certainly hadn't been saving up enough energy for having to deal with kids. I hadn't prepared at all, either.

"Yes, Primula. Time is of the essence."

* * *

><p>Lamica lead me through the flower-filled royal gallery and took me to her living quarters, which had a hall all to its own. I would have tried to make small talk with anyone else, but Lamica's the type of person who's offended by such harmless things.<p>

I found myself growing nervous as I followed her. I was going to officially meet Rin's grandkids for the first time! I had to make a good first impression, but I wasn't exactly a kid person. And I certainly wanted to raise them in a way that would be conducive to proper behavior and social interaction (unlike their parents). The young Prince and Princess were both kept isolated in private most of the time; though I had indeed seen them before, it seemed they mostly spent their time in Lamica's or Rin's chambers (which were rather big, fortunately for them). I didn't know what they would be like…

I shook my head and tried to gather my confidence. I would have to make a plan when I got back to my room, to schedule the order and curriculum of things I would teach them.

Before I knew it, or was quite ready, Lamica and I arrived at her door. She hesitated for a moment and knocked on her own door.

"Alright, who the fuck is it now?" I heard the Duke's ranting voice spurt from within. "Did you call someone? Did you tell someone to come?" He must have been threatening someone inside.

"It's me, Arou," Lamica said. "Are you decent?"

"Of course not," I muttered in jest.

"Quiet, don't be disrespectful," Lamica berated me.

"Oh shit, oh shit, alright, uh, just…just hang on a second, honey," he said.

Lamica and I eyed each other awkwardly. The door then opened, revealing the sweat-covered Duke. He was wearing suspenders and pants, and his entire body was so massive and muscular (including a rather obvious erection) that it seemed primed to burst out of his modest garments.

"Hey, how's it going, gorgeous?" he said to his wife, brushing aside a stringy, sweaty lock of his red-gold hair. "And Primu! Wow, it's been a while! How are you doing, sweetheart?"

I threw up in my mouth a little as he addressed me, but tried to paint on a fake smile. "Hello, Duke Arou."

"I'm here to introduce the kids to Primula," Lamica said, holding her chin up to him, admirably maintaining an air of dignity around him.

His brow knotted in a spasm of anger, but he quickly hid it behind an expression of surprised excitement. "Well, that's great! They'll love her!" He beamed at me. "Does that mean Primu will come over more often from now on?" He seemed disturbingly excited at the prospect.

"It might. So, may we come in?" Lamica asked curtly but politely.

"Umm, uhhh," he looked behind him and seemed anxious about something. "Well, uh…they're still not really dressed yet. I'll, um…I'll go help them get ready, okay? Wait right here!" He winked at me and closed the door.

Lamica and I looked at each other.

"Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?"

"Permission not granted," she said, stroking her temples. I felt sorry for her. Perhaps being single for 68 years like me is better than some fates.

I took her right hand in mine and squeezed it, in a try at comfort. She smiled shyly and squeezed back.

"Um…his, um…he seems very, ah, well-equipped," I said, pointing at my crotch.

She groaned. "He's FAR too big, you have no idea."

"Really? I didn't know that could be a bad thing," I said. I have absolutely zero sexual experience, after all.

"Well, it is when…wait, WHY am I talking about this with you?" she said, looking dismayed at herself. She cleared her throat and stood much straighter than before. "It goes without saying that you are never to mention anything remotely vulgar at all to my children, I imagine?"

"Absolutely not, you have my word," I said.

The door swung open, revealing a young boy with crazy, mid-length blue hair that seemed to stand up in various untamed angles.

"Here's Ryo!" Arou said with a greasy, fake smile from inside the dark room. "Sarina'll be just a few more minutes. Okay? Alright? Just a few more minutes!" He grinned and shoved Prince Ryo out in front of Lamica and I before closing the door.

Ryo looked up at me with bright red eyes, utterly ignoring his mother's presence. They were alert, incredibly focused, intelligent, and liquid. "Hey, who are you?" he said.

"I'm Primula," I said. "It's nice to meet you, Prince Ryo. I'm going to teach you for awhile." I held out my hand for him to shake, but he grabbed it, pulled me down to the ground, spun himself around, stuck his butt in my face, and farted.

I was…SO confused. I could only blink in a bare registry of what had just happened.

"HAH!" he said, turning around again. I quickly got up so my face wouldn't be in his crotch. I was starting to realize that I had just about zero ability to do this anymore.

"RYO! Behave!" His mother said, and the area darkened around us momentarily. Ryo twitched violently in place for an instant, before the hall returned to normal lighting. It must have been an invisible punishment spell from his mom.

Ryo got up from the floor and stared in a loopy, blank way at Lamica. "I had to fart, so I figured I might as well!"

"How old are you, Your Highness?" I asked him politely.

"Twelve years old," he said extremely proudly. I thought it would be best not to mention that he was acting quite below his age. "And…" he said, poking me in my chest, which gave me a deeply annoying and unwanted jolt of pain and pleasure. "I don't need a teacher!"

"Yes you do," Lamica said. "And you need a whole lot more than that, too."

Ryo stuck his tongue out at her, and she slapped him immediately. It was a pretty loud smack.

What an awkward atmosphere.

Ryo tried his best not to look upset at the pain, I could tell, but he turned his head and scrunched up his face tellingly.

"Your Highness," I said, stooping down to him again. "I can teach you lots of fun things, not just boring subjects."

"What about sex?" he said, looking at me with a victorious, cocky expression. Lamica groaned.

"Nnnno…not sex," I chuckled nervously, "But check this out!" I turned to the right and spellcrafted a large pillar of ice in the middle of the hallway. It evolved out of the moisture in the air with thousands of tiny cracks and pops, the hall growing cold.

"W-wow! You can do magic?" he gasped.

"Uh-huh," I said. I then grabbed my portable broom and threw it like a javelin at one point in the right side of the cylinder, then caught it as it bounced back and threw it at the opposite side. The ice splintered from the second impact, most of it shattering away to reveal an ice sculpture of a fallen angel.

"WHOA! It's beautiful!" Ryo said, looking at me with rather embarrassing admiration. "You're so powerful, and you're only a couple years older than me?"

I grinned and snuck a look at Lamica before saying, "I've just had a very extensive education. Don't worry, we can make it fun." I hesitated. "Or are you saying you'd rather keep staying in…there?" I said, nodding to their chamber significantly.

"Well, ANYTHING's better than that," he said, lowering his voice. "But learning's so STUPID. I know everything I need to know already."

Lamica huffed.

I patted him on his shoulder, and he followed my hand with his eyes in wonder, for some strange reason. "You'll be fine. I'll be there to guide you."

His expression warmed up. "Thanks, Primula."

"Oh, you were actually listening to my name, huh?"

"Sure I was. Can I touch your boob again?"

Lamica stepped forward and electrocuted him with the same invisible spell for a few seconds once again. "Ryo, a prince does not engage in lecherous sexual behavior!" she scolded. "I never want to hear you speak that way to Primula or any other woman again. Do you understand?"

Ryo looked up from the ground and glared. "I was just joking, Mom."

I ran my fingers through my hair (which I've taken to wearing down rather than in pigtails) nervously.

Lamica turned to me and folded her arms. "It seems like you two will get along alright. I do apologize for my son's incredible stupidity, though. He must get it from his father."

"Well, THANKS, Mom," he muttered. I gave him my hand to help him up, and he took it slowly. Our hands clasped together simultaneously and I slowly lifted him up next to me. I felt…an odd connection with him already, even though I had only known him a few minutes. I wondered what it could possibly come from.

"I, uh…I also think we will get along," I said, tearing my gaze away from Ryo and nodding to his mother with a fake smile.

The door swung open abruptly, and now Princess Sarina came out alone, gently shutting the door behind her. Her long, curly hair was the same color as her father's. Her eyes had dark rings around them, and her head was lowered to the ground. She sniffed once, but otherwise remained silent.

"Sarina, this is Primula," Lamica told the little girl. "Say hello."

Sarina looked up to about my stomach and said a very soft, "Hello."

After patting Ryo (who was still standing uncomfortably close to me) on the shoulder, I went to her and kneeled in front of her. "Good afternoon, Your Highness," I send in a reassuring voice. She hummed in response, playing with her dress and staring at the floor with dead, empty eyes. "That's a very pretty dress you're wearing." She hummed again, without even blinking.

She was clearly quite traumatized. No kid should act like she does. I didn't know what to do about that, though…but I hoped I'd at least be able to show some support for her.

"Hey Sarina, look at what Primula did!" Ryo said, jumping over to his little sister and throwing his arm around her shoulders to steer her into seeing my ice sculpture. "She just made that in like two seconds!" He was quite enthusiastic about it. His smiles seemed so incredibly spirited, despite his obvious past experiences of physical abuse, that I couldn't help but feel warm and happy just watching him.

"Wow…" Sarina said emptily.

I looked up at Lamica. She nodded at me, but I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Sarina," I continued, "Your mother wants me to teach you for a while. Is that alright?"

The little girl laughed, once. "Ha." I'm not sure why she did, but it sounded impossibly cynical coming from her. She swiveled her glazed eyes towards me. "What kinds of things?"

"Well," I began, "besides several things about history and language and math that you need to know as a potential ruler, I'll also teach you fun stuff like archery, um…" Her face changed to slight interest when I mentioned that. "Fencing, eventually…um…magic…swimming…and lots of fun games, like chess and…"

"You'll teach me magic?" she interrupted, her lips ajar as she stared at me. The spark of interest started burning brighter in her eyes.

They both seemed to be very passionate about magic. "Of course," I said. I made to touch her gently on her shoulder, but she jerked abruptly away, probably as a reflex. "Um…" I looked up at Lamica, unsure of what to do.

"There, now you've met," their mother said, sounding a bit relieved for some reason. "Now, say goodbye to Primula…"

"No…" Sarina gasped somewhat disturbingly. "Don't want to go back in there…"

"Yeah, mom, we've only just met her," Ryo said, looking at his mom brightly. "Why can't we go play with her for a bit?"

Lamica hissed a little in disapproval.

"Please?" Sarina begged her.

"We've never met someone our age before…" Ryo added.

Lamica's eyes softened. "Okay. Fine! I'm leaving them in your care, Primula," she said. Turning to the kids, she said, "Don't you DARE misbehave. I'll hear from Primula if you do, and you will be sorry." Lamica took a deep breath and opened the door, sliding into the darkness.

Huh, wonder what that was all about.

"ALRIGHT!" Ryo said, ridiculously excited. From what he said, it sounded like he and Sarina had never had other friends before. I didn't know if I could provide that for them, though. I still feel dead, broken, and decayed, like how no one their age should feel. Perhaps, though…they both have felt some of that before?

I…I guess I could try.

"So, where are we gonna go, Primula?" he said, bouncing forward and hugging me tightly.

"Whoa!" I said, coughing and pushing him off. I wished he'd drop all the physical contact. "Um…"

"Before that," Sarina said in her hollow voice, helping to pull her hyperactive brother off me. "Can you show me your magic?"

"Sure," I said, folding my hands behind my butt. "What would you like to see?"

Sarina turned her pale yellow eyes to the ice angel. "Destroy that."

Ryo and I both jolted with surprise. "But…but it's so pretty," Ryo said. "Why would you want her to?"

Sarina scowled at him and then looked into my eyes, asking silently for me to do it.

I nodded and turned to face the sculpture. Concentrating on my anger and hate, I spun my palms around, flat at my sides. Two large discs of revolving, howling fire surged into existence, attached to my arms. I took a step back, then lunged forward, chucking the fire disks at the fallen angel. It was obliterated instantaneously, all residual pieces and water evaporating without a trace.

"How was that, Your Highness?" I asked, turning back to Sarina. I smiled nervously when I saw the stark, greedy hunger in her eyes.

"It was perfect," she said sacredly.

"Well, that was a waste of something gorgeous," Ryo said, yawning.

"When can you teach me to do that?" Sarina said, clutching my hand desperately.

I winked at her. "It will take a long time, with lots and lots of study. Are you up for it?"

Sarina clenched her fist. "Yes I am."

Ryo looked at her curiously. "You're talking a lot more than usual."

"That's cuz it's Primula, not someone I hate," Sarina told him simply.

"Oh, I gotcha…wait, are you saying you hate me?" he demanded.

Sarina ignored him, tossing her hair in a clumsy attempt at looking egotistical.

"You're retarded," Ryo informed her.

She snarled at him, still playing with her hair. "And you're a jerk!"

These kids talk too much.

"Hey, since we have some time to kill," I said, not really wanting to spend any more time with them today, but not really having a choice, either, "why don't we go to a favorite place of mine?"

"Alright, sounds good!" Ryo said, walking off down the hall with Sarina. I paused and listened to the sounds coming from within their chamber. Someone was screaming in agony, sobbing creepily. I didn't know if it was Lamica or someone else – it didn't sound like her at all, it was so strange and hoarse - but I figured it wasn't my business, so I hastily caught up with the kids.

"Follow me," I said.

* * *

><p>I realized after a brief time hiking through the jungle that Sarina was pretty frail; she was having a hard time continuing to walk, let alone keep up with Ryo and I.<p>

"Hey, Princess Sarina," I said.

She gasped breathlessly, "Just call me Sarina, okay?"

I grinned. "Very well, but only when we're in private, alright? We have to keep up at least the appearance of rule-following when we're in the palace."

Her eyes smiled at me affectionately. I could tell she had a fondness for rule-breaking.

Ryo glowered with competitiveness. "Then call me Ryo, too!"

I poked him in his side. "Only if you stop touching me all the time, PRINCE Ryo." He had already clumsily touched my thighs about three times during the hike, much to my discomfort.

"A-alright," he said, blushing and looking a little angry.

I turned back to Sarina. "Would you like a piggy-back ride?"

"What's that?"

"Here, I'll show you," I said, kneeling facing away from her and scooping her up onto my back.

"Wh-wha?"

"I've got you, don't worry," I told her, securely gripping her legs. "You're not going anywhere. I'M taking you there, myself."

"Okay, fine," Sarina said, holding me fairly tightly from behind with her head on my shoulder.

I walked up to catch up with Ryo, who was looking at his sister with narrow eyes. "What's the matter, Ryo? Jealous?"

He bashfully broke eye contact. "I…no…um…how much farther is this place?"

"It's only a couple more minutes," I said.

"Where are we going, anyway?" he continued.

"It's a surprise."

"W-what if we're attacked by wild animals on the way? Can you still use magic with Sis on your back like that?"

"Nah, I don't think they'll attack us. They know my scent, and they know to fear it."

"Wow, really? I didn't think they feared anyone but Grandpa and Grandma!"

"Well, I've actually been their hunting companion a few times," I grinned. More than a few, in fact. "I typically get the most kills."

"REALLY?" Sarina and Ryo both said in amazement.

"Wow, so you're a friend of them, even? How'd you get so close to them when you're so young?" Ryo asked.

"Because I'm special, that's why!" I grinned. "And would you be able to resist me, if you were King?"

Ryo's face turned bright red again as he mumbled something inaudibly.

Hahaha, he's so easy to read.

* * *

><p>I sat Sarina back down when we made it to the Crypt's entrance.<p>

"This is my favorite place to hang out! It's like my secret hideout!" I told them proudly.

"Wow, sweet! It looks intense!" Ryo shouted. Sarina just looked at it apprehensively.

"Don't worry, it's safe," I told Sarina, which visibly disappointed Ryo. "Follow me, guys!"

I unlocked and threw open the rusted steel gates, taking Sarina's hand and guiding them down the stone steps into the earth.

"What is this place?" Ryo chirped. I could feel Sarina's hand shaking from anxiety.

"It's called Quartz Crypt. I've always wanted to show it to other people." The momentary darkness of the stairs subsided in favor for natural, neon lighting from within.

"WOW!" Ryo gasped as we came into the main hall. Vivid patches of blue, green, violet, and pink gems grew throughout the entire chamber, creating an enormous visual feast for the eyes. Many of the patches had striking crystal stalagmites piercing out of them towards the incredibly high ceiling. Everything was glowing sacredly, mystically, and ethereally.

"To me, there's no better place than this in the world," I told them, looking fondly into their shocked faces.

"It's so pretty!" Sarina breathed.

"I'm gonna run!" Ryo said, jetting off. "This place is HUGE!"

"Careful, Ryo! There are pits!" I shouted at his retreating form.

"Hahaha, I'm fine!" he said before plunging through the ground, disappearing.

"Ryo? Ryo!" I yelled. It was silent.

Shit.

I looked at Sarina guiltily. I wasn't anticipating him going all uncontrollable, although I probably should have.

"Where is he?" she asked, her voice quivering. "Is he…alright?"

"I hope so…" I told her, feeling quite uncertain myself. "Let's go, okay? Hold onto me." Sarina nodded and accompanied me as I walked, as fast I could with Sarina in tow, to go see the pit he plunged into.

If he was dead…I didn't even want to think about the possibility. I was already responsible for Lamica's brother's death, and I shudder to remember what she did in response to that. And the thought of disappointing Rin and Nerine again made me want to just off myself immediately.

I squeezed Sarina's hand as we walked, to make sure she was still there and safe.

"He'll be alright. It's going to be okay. None of the pits are that deep," I told her, trying to reassure her as much as myself.

She hummed in response, holding onto me tightly.

We arrived at the place I where I thought he fell. "Ryo! Ryo!" I called into the deep, dark pit, but stopped when I heard the crumbling of brittle rock from the ceiling. A cave-in would assure his death.

"BROTHER?" Sarina called, and I winced at the sound of more rumbling.

"Please don't do that," I asked her, trying to remain calm. "Okay…Sarina, can you break off a piece of that green gem-bed, there?"

"Sure," Sarina said, walking to a nearby patch and picking up a loose, large green gem, lugging it back to me. I thought it would be prudent not to mention that these gems contained the souls of various demons, since this particular soul would soon be separated from his family forever.

"Thanks," I said softly, taking it from her. Let's see, Ryo looked like he might have angled left when he fell. So I'll drop it that way.

I positioned the glowing green gem and dropped it to the left, hoping he'd be there. To my total joy, I heard an "OWW!" when it bumped into something, stopping its descent.

"Ryo," I said, gasping with relief. "You're alright."

"Wha-what's going? Primula? Sis? Where are you?"

"We're up here!" Sarina sang in happiness.

"Wh-whoa! WHOA!" Ryo screamed suddenly. He must have tried to stand up too fast, not realizing his surroundings.

"I think you're on the ledge of a cliff, Ryo. DON'T move, okay?" I instructed. My heart rushed in fear for him. Interesting…I'm really feeling something, not faking it…that doesn't happen to me too often.

"G-got it…"

I stood up and made a very specific, complicated spell…I wanted to form a staircase of ice…with large, rough-surfaced steps. After my incantation, which took much longer than the spells I demonstrated earlier for the children, I tried out the stairs to make sure they were secure.

"Okay," I said, breaking off a piece of a violet gemstone that was next to me to use as a lantern, "I'm coming down now, Ryo. Please keep staying still."

"…I'm not going anywhere," he responded.

I smiled to Sarina, whose hands were clasped together worriedly, before descending the steps I'd made, which I was pleased to see swirled down to Ryo's current location, as I had intended.

"Primula," he whispered when I reached his ledge. My glowing gem illuminated the water in his eyes. "I…pooped my pants."

"It's okay," I said kneeling next to him on the ledge. "I'm just so happy you're alive. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I hit my head really hard," he whispered, wincing. He might have gotten a concussion. I should make him rest easy for a while. "And, um…I pissed my pants, too…I'm really sorry about that." He sounded like he was about to cry from embarrassment.

I grinned and kissed his forehead. "I already told you, I don't mind. I'm going to carry you back up now, okay?"

"Alright…thanks…Primula, for saving me…I owe you."

"No you don't," I told him, gathering the shaking boy up in my arms before turning back to the stairs. "Hold this gem for me, okay? And you can just rest now." He snuggled up to my chest as I began my ascension, looking furtively around the dark cavern. This was such a terrible place to bring kids. What was I thinking?

* * *

><p>The three of us sat on the cool floor of the Quartz Crypt for some time after my rescue effort, with Ryo's head in my lap so he could rest it.<p>

"Are we going to have to go back soon?" Sarina asked with dread.

I shook my head gently as I continued to stroke Ryo's chest and neck, to comfort him. "What time do your parents go to sleep, usually?"

"I don't know…" she said, instantly looking much more dour.

"At about midnight," Ryo whispered.

"Okay," I said, looking at my watch. It was 8 PM now. "We'll stay out till midnight, then."

Both of them looked immensely relieved.

"I think we should get some food though, don't you?" I said, smiling at Sarina, who nodded quite seriously. "What do you want?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo!" she beamed.

Ryo scoffed. "We're not in the palace. How's she gonna get that human food out here?"

"You forget – I'm awesome!" I brought out a walkie talkie. "Hey Kule?" I asked into it.

"What do you need, boss?" My loyal second-in-command responded after a moment.

"I'm at the secret spot, with Prince Ryo and Princess Sarina. Could you bring us some Fettuccine Alfredo, for dinner, please? And some medical supplies, as well? Oh, and a change of pants and underwear for the Prince?"

Ryo blushed and looked embarrassed, needlessly apologizing again.

"Yup, got it. Anything else?"

"Nope, just please keep our location a secret, alright? Thanks bud!"

"Alright. But, damn, you really owe me some hot, steamy sex for all this!"

Both of the kids looked at me, wide-eyed.

"SHHH! There's kids here, idiot!" I said. "I'll just give you money. As usual."

"Oh, you know you want some of this! See ya soon."

"Buh-bye."

I smiled apologetically at Ryo and Sarina. "Yeah, sorry…he likes to proposition me, but he's just joking. He has a girlfriend, actually."

Sarina giggled. "So do you have a boyfriend, Primula?"

I shook my head and smiled thinly. "Nope, I've never had one."

"It's okay, me neither!" she said, patting me on the shoulder.

I laughed. "Thanks. So, while we're waiting…would you like to start learning how to use magic?"

"Yeah!" both kids said.

"Okay," I cleared my throat, "It starts with learning the Arcane Syllables…these are what you stress, with your mind, BEHIND the incantations…"

I taught them well into the night. They both proved to be quite enthusiastic students, especially after eating (and Ryo changing his clothes).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright, that's a wrap! Sorry about the lack of classic Shuffle! characters so far. I hope you felt the new characters' souls, and that you like what I've done with Primula. The first three chapters are really just a lot of set-up, so bear with me. More info about stuff that's happened between the Shuffle! days and Primula's present will be revealed as we go along.

Next time we'll have a short time jump, to two months down the road.

And yes, in case you're wondering, Primula is, in fact, still a virgin.

Let me know what is and what isn't working for you! I absolutely love reviews, so feel free to say anything you want, or ask whatever you want. I'm typically quite willing to accommodate requests.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey all! Thanks for coming back to view the next part of this story! I'd like to make a shout-out to Jarm957, my sole reviewer so far! Jarm – I shout out to you in thanks.

This story is purposefully very leisurely in its pace and development. I'm going for a bit of a slice-of-life vibe here, in the first 5 chapters. Hope it works for ya!

While you're reading, be sure to think of things you'd like me to change or improve upon in future chapters (as well as what you'd like more of, naturally).

The next three chapters (with the possibility of future ones, as well) contain flashbacks. I've always hated how other stories put their flashback sections in italics (that just kills my eyes), so I'm doing it differently: I label the start of the flashback as "_Flashback_" and the end of the flashback as "_End Flashback._" I feel that this makes sense. =)

Lastly, I've realized that the amount of skipping merrily around the time-space continuum in this story's narrative is quite high, and may end up confusing the readers. To alleviate said conclusion, I'll label the start of each section with the year in A.D. (For frame of reference's sake, the original Shuffle! happened in 2006 A.D.)

Thanks once again, and I hope you're entertained!

**Shuffle!**

**80 Years Alone**

**Chapter 2**

_Two Months Later_

_2059 A.D._

I sighed in relief as the shower's splashing water embraced me. I hadn't felt so pleasantly exhausted in both body and mind in a long time. For once, in so many years, I had become able to catch a fleeting glimpse of satisfaction, through the black smog of my mind's many disappointments. These kids, for whatever reason, were people I actually placed value in…when I smiled at them, I wasn't wearing a well-practiced mask like I did with practically everyone else…I was able to appreciate them along with their faults, something I hadn't been able to do since Rin rejected me.

Maybe…these were the feelings of motherhood, finally awakening in me?

The thought brought a foolish smile to my face. It was presumptuous of me to even think that. I'd only known them for such a short time, and I didn't really know what they even thought of me. I figured they were a bit confused, being that I was teaching them about all these subjects despite looking only a couple years older than them. They probably wouldn't ever see me as a guardian. As that truth clicked in me, I looked down at my grotesquely underdeveloped body in shame. Just how many opportunities to have a life or a relationship would this horrible husk I'm in ruin?

I switched off the shower and slipped on a towel. I nodded to the other maids who were also bathing after their shifts, returning their smiles with fake ones. Despite the palace being as wondrous as it is, I still have to use a community bath, something Rin apologized for very many times. I had always urgently told him it was okay, even when Nerine wasn't spewing out fumes of envy towards us. Because it really was…my life ended when Rin rejected me. I was merely waiting to die. Any hardship at all, as long as it could save him work, was worth it to me.

Still dripping wet onto the carpet and not caring at all, I danced down the hall to my room, holding the towel up as I went. As soon as I shut the door behind me, dropping the towel from my body as I did so, I heard a familiar boy's voice say "Hey Pri-WhOA!" Ryo.

I let out a small cry that sounded very unlike me and dove down into my towel, throwing it over my private areas. "Ryo! What are you doing in here?" I demanded, glaring at him from the floor. He was seated on my bed, his eyes askance and his face a deep red.

"Ah-ah…it's…um…you asked me to come…" he said. His red eyes danced back and forth to and away from me. I could tell from the absent look in his eyes that he was replaying what he had seen in his mind.

I coughed and stood up, trying to pull my towel securely around me again. "Yeah, you're right, I did. Is it that late already?"

"Yeah, it's 8:30 now…" his voice trailed off. "What do you…do you want me to come back later?"

He's a sweet kid. Although he definitely has some pervy vibes, he seems not to be taking after his obscene father, which is very fortunate. Ryo rather reminds me of Rin.

"No, no, you can stay. Um…I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

He smiled bashfully at me. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I just saw your naked body…"

I cleared my throat, feeling quite violated. "Well, please turn around while I get dressed. Okay?"

"Right!" he shouted, looking the opposite way while I pulled out a pair of pajamas from my dresser.

"Where's your sister, by the way?" I asked him delicately as I slipped out of the towel again.

"She, um…was held up," he said. That could have meant any number of things, but I had a strong suspicion it was her father. Often, he would keep her from our scheduled lessons and activities, and when she would next show up, she would act empty and harsh, and would usually vomit inexplicably.

Although Lamica had suggested before that the kids could move next to me, it seemed that something had occurred in the meantime to change her mind…they were still living in that pitch black room.

"Well, I guess you're stuck with just me then, tonight," I said, now wearing a shimmering, very comfortable pair of silk pajamas. I slid onto the bed next to Ryo and smiled at him, tousling his hair, which was the exact same shade of blue as Nerine's.

As I did so, I noticed he was shivering.

"Ryo? What's wrong?" I said, now noticing that he was acting strange tonight. Normally, he's the more stable one.

"Um, it's nothing." He dodged my inquiry, took a deep breath, and handed me my own photo album…apparently he'd been looking through it. "I, um, was looking at your pictures, and I noticed that a lot of them have this guy in it." He pointed to a picture of his own grandfather, Rin, who was walking next to me. The two of us were smiling together. I hated my smile, though…it wasn't real. It was a drugged happiness, naïve to the true nature of the world and its occupants.

"Primula?"

I shook my head to try and figure out what to say. I didn't want him to know my age; he'd then think I'm a freak, like everyone else who found out. "Um, that's, um, uh, a friend of mine…his name's…" I grabbed a name out of my memory that I didn't think Ryo would run across. "…Bark. He and I were very close."

"Oh," Ryo said, looking at the picture wearing an unreadable expression. "So you were in love."

"Yes. But he didn't return my feelings."

Ryo looked at me intensely. "Then he was a moron."

A wave of discomfort shuddered down my back. "Um…thanks?"

Ryo blinked, blushed and scooted away from me. "Sorry, um…so, is that why the two of you aren't very close anymore?"

"What?" I asked, having lost him. Did he figure out it was a picture of Rin?

"I mean, you said you and him WERE very close."

"AHH, I see." I smiled. "In a way, you're right. That's why we aren't close anymore."

He looked at me shyly. "So I'm not completely right."

"There's a lot of things you'll never know about me, Ryo." I grinned. "Call it the distance between student and teacher."

He nodded slowly, his eyes lowered in thought. Or maybe they were just staring at my crotch. I'd say it was about a 50/50 chance. "Okay…" he said after a little bit, sounding a little sad. Then he abruptly broke out in a grin, looking back to my eyes. "Just like how I'll never know why you have such ugly cat stuffed animals?"

I snorted and batted him softly in the back of his head. "Hey! You should never insult the way a girl decorates her room!"

"Fine, fine," he said. "So, what are we going to study tonight?"

"Hang on, let me get some tea ready!" I said, smiling and standing up. Just then, I heard a knock at my door.

"Oh, maybe that's Sis!" Ryo said, getting up and running past me to the door. It seemed to me that he went out of his way to brush past my butt, but I could have been imagining it, I suppose. He opened the door to reveal a guard, instead of his sister.

"Prince Ryo," the guard said, bowing his head to the adolescent prince. He then looked to me. "Miss Primula, His Majesty the Devil-King requests your immediate presence."

"Very well. I will come at once."

The guard nodded and left. I looked at Ryo and smiled apologetically. "Sorry Ryo, you heard the guy."

"But…what am I supposed to do? Drink tea here by myself?"

Oh yeah. He can't go back to his room right now. But I don't really want him with me while I'm talking to Rin and Nerine. So…

"Here's an idea," I said, handing him a key from the top of my dresser. "Why don't you go practice the magic spells I taught you this past week? You can get into the Training Pond with this."

He smiled at me and took it from my hand, slipping his fingers around mine as he did so. Pretty soon, he'd be taller than me. Then I'd feel that much weirder. How much longer could I pretend to be…whatever I am to him, before he knows the truth and outgrows me? It made me sad to realize…

"Thanks Primula," he said, his large red eyes scanning my face with concern.

"Not a problem." I patted him on his shoulder bracingly. "Show me how good of a magician you are tomorrow, alright?"

He nodded and smiled, but his head seemed to be somewhere else at the moment. He took the key from me and walked out the door, mumbling something I couldn't quite catch.

I watched him run down the hall after he turned the corner, concerned that he didn't seem himself. I supposed seeing someone of the opposite gender naked for the first time could do that to you…although I doubted that was his first time, due to his sister…

Come to think of it…I've never actually seen a man naked, except in passing, from my army days. I was always quick to look the other way out of respect, but…I feel so inexperienced all of a sudden. What kind of a life have I been living, anyway? Staring at a naked guy is definitely gonna have to go on my bucket list.

* * *

><p>I came to the door to Rin's chambers after passing inspections from several guards. As soon as I arrived, Lamica happened to come out. Her haughty eyes came to rest on me momentarily before she snapped her head to the side.<p>

"Primula." She closed the door behind her.

"Your Highness."

"It seems that you've taken mothering my children out of my own hands."

"I, um…" I didn't know what to say to that! "I wouldn't consider what I'm doing to be, you know, _raising_ them…"

"You will accept a compliment when I give you one, MAID!"

Well then. "I am unworthy of your gratitude, milady," I said, bowing low.

"I'll never understand why Daddy favors you over me," she said, looking at me with scorn.

"I can't understand it either, Your Highness."

"What are you but a fake person? A freak! Yet, somehow…you, in just two months, despite not even having a real heart…you've made more of an impact on Ryo and Sarina than I ever did." She glared at me, hard. "Why don't you look happy? If I'm not happy, then YOU should be!"

"R-right," I said, breaking out into a very well-practiced fake grin. "I'm both happy and regretful of my idiocy, Your Highness."

"Fate always seems to favor you. Why is that?"

I had to contend with that one. "How can fate favor me when I still exist at all, as this freak you see? I already told you, I'm tired of existing."

"You make a good point," the princess said.

"It's gracious of you to admit that."

"Yes, it is." She heaved her shoulders and sighed, looking beautiful for the brief moment she wasn't talking. "Very well, I give you permission to commit suicide after you have finished teaching my children."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness."

"You have always been a good and loyal slave," the princess said, giving me a curt smile before walking away. "I'll miss you when you're gone."

I let out one held breath and took another in. I now had to steel myself to see Rin. I've always wished I could be happy for him and Nerine…but I've never quite been able to trick myself into supporting their relationship wholeheartedly. Due to this, I always wear my mask of fake smiles and cheerfulness when I'm near them. I hate it.

After looking over my very modest outfit once, I took a deep breath and stepped into their bedchamber.

It was dark inside. Two reading lamps were on. It smelled like warm, reassuring incense.

Fake-smiling, I beamed at Rin and Nerine after closing the door behind me. "How are you guys doing?"

Rin sat up in bed, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Though looking very old, he had also remained quite in shape, and somehow seemed very sexy in a different way than he had when I was friends with him all those years ago. I would have still had his children in a minute, if Nerine would just go fall off a cliff somewhere. "Primula!" he said, sounding genuinely thrilled to see me.

"We're doing very well, Primu. And you're still giving us a run for our money in the looks department," Nerine said warmly. I had to disagree with her completely. She had aged quite exquisitely, with barely any wrinkles at all. It was a well-known fact that many a demon man still found her the most beautiful demon in existence.

"Only in the youthfulness department, I think," I said, joining them in laughter, though I was forcing myself.

"So, it seems that our grandchildren's new passion for life owes itself to you," Rin said.

"Yeah…I mean, um, I guess so," I said, flustered. "They're very nice kids."

"Certainly better than Lamica," Rin said comically, and Nerine shoved him although she was grinning.

"Watch it, grandpa," she said. "Even Lamica's very nice, she just doesn't know how to show it."

Rin laughed. "You only say that cuz YOU'RE way too nice!" He grabbed his wife around the waist and pulled her onto his lap, tickling her.

She giggled gaily, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep, extremely sensual kiss that made me feel sick to my stomach with loneliness.

The way their brightly-burning eyes regarded each other evoked an extremely fierce, primal love. I doubted they could keep their hands off each other, EVER, not out of lust, but just out of pure adoration for one another.

It made me want to carve out my entire womb.

That was the kind of love I would never be able to experience with anybody. No matter what, even if Rin had chosen me, he wouldn't have loved me as passionately as he did Nerine. I couldn't even picture it.

"Oh! Sorry, Primula," Rin said, keeping his wife on his lap, holding her tight…the way I wanted someone to hold me. I'd never felt that security before…

"He's getting senile now and forgets people standing right in front of him," Nerine giggled.

"It…it's alright," I said, my lips cracking with my false smile as Rin nibbled on her neck in punishment for her verbal jab.

"So," she said, pushing him away for the moment, "Is your work load alright? I mean, you have to work twice as long now."

I shook my head. "It's not a problem at all. I feel less…" I quickly corrected myself. "I feel more accomplished when I'm always doing stuff."

"Yeah, but you're getting old, too, Primula," Rin said. "I know Lamica's a psycho, but I'm sure we could force her to let you just focus on the kids, so you can rest. I've been noticing you're looking more and more pale recently."

"Rin's right, you do look like you're falling apart, sweetie," Nerine said. "Please try not to overwork yourself. Plenty of people can run the maids, but only you can be there for our grandkids."

"Right," I said. But I really didn't want to stop working. I hated sitting alone, loathing myself, when I didn't have anything to do. "Why don't I let you know if it gets to be too much, okay?"

"Sounds good," Rin said, though Nerine shot him an argumentative look. "So! When are you gonna find a boyfriend?"

My heart shuddered, hearing him say that while his hands were down Nerine's pants. I felt sick and in pain. "I…don't think I'll ever find one," I said, my voice failing to keep up a ruse of happiness. "But it's okay, I don't need anyone." I'll just die alone, like I've been for so long.

"Oh, but Primula, why?" Nerine asked, looking upset for my sake. That made me furious. How dare she pity me when she's the reason I couldn't be happy! "You could at least try…we could set you up with some good, honest demons."

I'd rather die.

"I've tried before," I said, trying to give them a sad smile. "I'm just unable to hold up my part of a relationship. No one wants to date an empty doll in the shape of a twelve-year-old girl."

"I'd say you look at least fifteen, now," Rin said. Nerine nodded in agreement.

I blushed, realizing that he must have been noticing my more curvaceous body. RIN was noticing. MY Rin. "Th-thank you," I stuttered, trying to figure out where to look.

"And you're an amazing, incredible person, Primu. Any demon would be thrilled for you to love them," Nerine put in.

"Um…but, you know, I'm just not cut out for a relationship, unless it was with someone I absolutely, unconditionally loved and trusted. And there's no one like that for me."

Why do they keep asking about me, anyway? I hate all this attention being paid to my nonexistent personal life.

"Well, we'll help set you up on some dates, if you ever change your mind," Rin said, taking out a pipe and smoking it, coughing a couple times as he did so.

"Thanks, I appreciate the offer," I said. I wanted to get out of there. I felt like I was suffocating. And they seemed to want to copulate. "Is there…anything else you needed?"

"Nope!" Rin said, eyeing his wife like she was a piece of his favorite brand of candy.

"Just, thank you so much for all you've done for Ryo and Sarina. Please continue to be there for them," Nerine said with a smile. "And…I'm sorry, you know, that you've had a rough time..."

"Think nothing of it, I'm fine," I said, lying to shield my own barely-contained sorrow from them. "I'll, um, see you both later!"

Bowing and waving daintily, I skipped out of the room, and focused on holding in my tears until I got back to my room, which was quite a walk. Every time I talked with them, I ended up like this.

I can't take much more. My heart is screaming in hatred at me, from my own misuse of it. Can't someone please take this pain away?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_2039 A.D._

"So you're Lamica," I said with a touch of fondness in my voice at the 14-year old girl sitting at a table in the library. She was quite an elegant beauty.

I was in the palace to report to the King and Queen our progress in the war with the Space Demons. My bid to secure a base on the moon Gio had met with more success than any other venture in the war so far, and it warmed my heart to see that Rin was truly pleased with me.

He let slip that his daughter might like some companionship and instruction while I was in the area, so, naturally, I offered to go see her. My troops would certainly appreciate a little additional time away from constant hordes of laser-spewing monsters, I figured.

And so I found myself in front of the unhappy-looking girl.

She glowered up at me. "Who do you think you are, addressing me as such?"

I was momentarily shocked by the difference in her behavior from that of her brother and parents. "W-what would you prefer, Your Highness?"

"That will do," she said, waving me off with a wrinkle of her nose. "So you're the general that Daddy said might come to visit me today, are you?" She looked me over. "You certainly don't look very impressive."

I narrowed my eyes a bit, but sat down across from her. Her tutor bowed to me in respect and excused himself from the table. "That's just part of our strategy to take the Space Demons by surprise."

"Yes, I've been following your exploits. You have performed tolerably," Lamica said, setting down her book to look at me. "I understand my big brother is in your care."

"That's right, he's a very noble demon. I'm proud to have him with me."

Lamica unexpectedly flashed a deep, warm smile. "He's so very incredible, isn't he?"

"Yes, Your Highness," I said as she continued to stare past me dreamily.

"Ah, um, I appreciate you keeping him from harm," she said, blinking rapidly to clear herself out of her stupor. "He never was much for fighting, growing up."

"Yes, I made sure to train him far above the standard regimen before sending him out…"

"He used to paint pictures, did you know that? They were INCREDIBLE!" Lamica shouted, her eyes gleaming with intoxicating excitement. "He has a fantastic touch as an artist."

"Really? I heard he used to paint, but…"

"Why did he have to go to war, anyway? It's not like you don't have enough soldiers!" Lamica said, suddenly glaring at me.

"It was his choice. He wanted to serve his planet," I said softly.

Lamica sighed and threw herself on one of her arms. "Then…why did the Space Demons have to come?"

"Well, they say that our descendants grew very corrupt in the future they supposedly hail from. They want to commit xenocide to prevent our world from falling into crooked disrepair. If they are to be believed, that is,"

"Can't we just…work it out? That sounds like something that could be solved with diplomacy," Lamica asked, folding her arms.

"You've been studying our world's history, haven't you? When one group is set on annihilating the other, there's often nothing that can be done about it but defending yourself until either they change their mind or are open to talks. We're not attacking the Space Demons, we're just guarding our borders. The way your father sees it, no matter what happens in the distant future, we have a right to live and to make our own choices. He doesn't think the future is set in stone. That's why he issued…"

"I can't believe how BORING you are…" Lamica said, laying face-flat on the table.

I sighed, offended. "I apologize for rambling on, Your Highness."

"I just think that, no matter what happens outside the palace, our family should be complete," Lamica said. "I can't be happy if my brother isn't here!"

She's incredibly selfish! How can her parents stand it? "I realize that, Your Highness. After we secure this moon, your brother should return safely back to you," I smiled. "Now; why don't you show me what you can do with magic?"

Lamica grinned darkly. "I would love to, General. Let us go to the Training Pond."

(_End Flashback_)

* * *

><p>"Man, Primula; you're SO…freaking…BORING," Ryo said, slamming his head into the table. His sister blinked her sickly yellow eyes emptily at him.<p>

"Shut up, Ryo," I reprimanded him.

It was the following morning, and I had been trying to instruct the two of them in more of their ancestors' many thousands of years of history. Today, I dealt with the Geuronic Conflict, where their great-great-great-great-grandfather struggled to make peace with the Geuronic tribe, a rare sect of demons that never aged, and thus considered themselves above the laws and taxes of the modern demon world. I found it incredibly interesting, and was trying to tell it like it was a fascinating story…but both of my pupils seemed quite set on ignoring every single word I said.

"Remember, we'll have a quiz over this tomorrow, so keep paying attention," I told them.

"But can't we just study this on our own time?" Ryo yawned, slouching back up in his chair. "When could this…Platonic…Conflict…"

"Geuronic Conflict," I said in a warm but annoyed voice.

"…that…EVER come in handy when I'm king?" he said, looking at me through heavy eyelids.

I sighed and looked at his quiet sister. "How are you doing today, Sarina?"

She gave me a ghost of a smile, but simply shook her head very slightly.

"Do you feel sick?"

"I'm alright," she said, her mouth forming its syllables lazily.

I sighed. Sarina was normally my better student, but she was understandably distracted after times alone with her father at night. "Okay then. Can you think of any time during the Devil-King Forbesii's reign when this conflict was pertinent?"

She looked at me emptily for a moment, and then said a very quiet "No."

Ryo's face collapsed on the table again. He looked about ready to explode from boredom.

I sighed and poked my eyeballs. "As I just told you about three minutes ago, Forbesii's right to the throne was challenged in the Intivus Scandal in 2033. It had been revealed that some of his offspring had traces of the Geuronic bloodline, and the mothers all denied any Geuronic blood history. As you know, due to the Geuronic tribe's treasonous actions 400 years ago, any partially Geuronic demon is banned from the throne. Through extensive research by the current king, your grandfather, it was revealed that the blood samples had actually been tampered with to cause public unrest and mistrust in the king so a rival family of nobles, the Duronts, could seize the throne. After their hand in it was revealed, all of the Duronts were slaughtered."

"Who killed them?" Ryo said, apparently realizing that I mentioned murder for the second time through my second explanation.

I almost said "Well, I did," but quickly caught myself, so as to not reveal my age. "Uh, my mother lead the execution team."

"No way! That's awesome! So you're the daughter of a hot butcher woman?" Ryo said with a giant grin. Only he would find that marginally awesome.

"That's right. She was definitely hot." I chuckled. "But anyway, it's important for both of you to be aware that any piece of history, no matter how seemingly unrelated, has great bearing on the present. Everything worked together to precisely shape..."

"Yeah, we know," Ryo said, rolling his eyes, clearly not knowing a single thing. "When can we go do archery?"

I looked up at the clock wearily. "We've got ten more minutes. Were…you seriously offering to study this later?"

"Yeah, I just wanna shoot some stuff!" He beamed. "I'll make sure Sis gets this stupid conflict history stuff down, too, you can count on me."

"I have unwavering faith in you," I said sarcastically.

"Well, thank you," he said, getting up and stretching. "You ready to kick my ass like usual, Sis?"

Sarina gave him a shaky, vulnerable smile. "Sure."

I stood up with them, putting away my books. "I'll give you a ride to the range, Sarina, if you'd like."

"Thanks," she murmured, coming over to me and boarding my back for the short journey.

* * *

><p>Ryo was quite a fan of archery. It was one of his favorite lessons, despite him having a far greater aptitude for fencing. His evident lack of skill at hitting anything with an arrow (and inability to consider my advice) apparently didn't dissuade his enthusiasm at all.<p>

Sarina was typically a fantastic shot, but she wasn't really with us this afternoon, unfortunately. Her whole body was shivering, nearly convulsing, as she attempted to fire her shots. They were all still hitting the target, impressively, but she was far less accurate than usual.

"You're doing awesome, Sarina!" Ryo exclaimed quite supportively. Whatever else could be said about him, he was a great brother.

"Yeah, great job," I told her warmly, patting her on the shoulder. She rewarded me with a brief, cute smile.

She and I looked at Ryo as he rapidly shot arrow after arrow with lazy, undisciplined form and a complete absence of aim.

"I think," Sarina said, whispering in my ear, "that Brother could maybe get better if he had some motivation."

"Well…I don't know, he looks at least _motivated_ to me…" I whispered back, looking at his intense, smiling red gaze.

"Sure, but he needs to get motivated to do what he hates: being in control of himself," Sarina said, looking at me significantly.

"I agree. Did…you have something in mind?"

She leaned in and whispered nearly silently, "Give him a kiss if he can get three bulls-eyes today…"

"WHAT? No way!" I shouted, backing away from her in horror. I couldn't have my first kiss be with this mentally deficient kid! He probably still picked his snot and ate it! What a DISGUSTING idea!

However…she was probably right. A little solid intrinsic motivation like that for today could end up increasing his overall skill, in the long run. Besides, I highly doubted he could get three bulls-eyes today when he'd only hit anywhere on the entire target twice before.

"What?" Ryo asked, looking at me in surprise and confusion at my outburst.

"You know I'm right," Sarina told me wisely. She's a smart little girl. A bit manipulative, too, perhaps, but she's practically a saint compared to her mother.

I exhaled. It's alright. This is for educational purposes. I just hope his mother or, worse, Rin never finds out. "Fine. Ryo, I'll play a little game with you today."

A spark of interest exploded in his eyes. "I'm down. But, if it's archery, um…I mean, there's no way I'll ever be able to beat you."

"It's very simple," I said, walking up to him with my hands clasped behind me, trying my best to look cute and desirable. "And you CAN win it, if you try your hardest. If, today, at any time, you can land three bulls-eyes IN A ROW," I thought I'd better add that part in, just to protect my lips' virginity, "You can kiss me for as long you like."

Ryo's bow clattered to the ground, his jaw dropping in an impressive attempt to compete with it. "Are y…ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Absolutely," I said, Sarina and I looking at each other proudly. "If you need any pointers, just let me know."

He continued to stare at us for a moment. "Okay…okay…Ryo, you can do this," he said, turning forwards and slapping himself in the face a couple times. "C'mon man, c'mon…just do it."

Sarina giggled, and I hid my large smile.

"Focus. Yeah." Ryo grabbed his bow from the ground and readied an arrow from his quiver, clumsily slapping it on, forcefully pulling back the cord, squinting at the target on a post 24 yards away, and firing. The arrow soared very much to the left of the target.

He sighed and got another ready. After about five more misses, I cleared my throat and walked up to him.

"Would you like some help, Ryo?" I said from directly behind him in an inviting voice.

"Yes, please. Teach me your ways!" he said, invoking false dramatics.

"Okay. Knock an arrow, first." He did so. "Alright, hang on a second," I said, sneaking up behind him, pressing my body against his and putting my hands on his two.

"AH!" He yelped in surprise, looking at me in panic. I also heard Sarina gasp in delight.

"Try to mimic my stance, okay? You're too loose." I smiled. It was nice to have physical contact like this with a guy. Even if they were WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY, WAY too young for me.

"Uh…"

"Press up to me."

"Okay…" He held his breath, pushing into me and trying to adjust his legs to match mine.

"Good job," I murmured. "Now, look at the way you're gripping the bow."

"Okay."

"Is that the way I taught you to hold it?"

"I have no idea." He was breathing quite heavily, and his hands were getting sweaty.

"It's not. Here's what you need to do, okay?" I said gently, twisting his hand position so that the bow rested against the side of his palm rather than the backs of his fingers. "This gives you more control."

"Primula…"

"Yes?"

"I can feel…nothing, nothing, never mind."

"Okay then," I said, pressing into him more as I continued to critique his hand and arm placement. "Your left arm is too loose."

"A-alright."

"So straighten it."

"Okay."

I twisted his arm gently so his elbow was facing left.

"Now, for your right hand…actually, your grip looks good there, so good job."

"Thank you, Primula."

"Okay, we're ready to pull now…"

"Alright," he said, beginning to pull back.

"I should feel your back muscles, Ryo. You need to pull with your back, not your arm. Also, try to aim first."

He looked in the sight, then I felt his back tighten slightly against my chest as he drew back the bowstring.

"You've got it. Let it go, in one fluid motion!" I murmured.

Ryo fired. I felt the impact of the string blast through his body into mine. I continued to hold him as we watched the arrow flash towards the target. It narrowly missed the target.

He sighed and leaned down his head.

"It's alright, it was a good try," I said, stepping back and patting him on the shoulder. "This time, try have your bow arm not be so tight, okay? Also, make sure you're pushing with your left arm as much as you're pulling with your right."

"I…it's a lot to remember," he said, looking at me with concern. "But…I'll get it figured out, just watch."

"I'll be right here."

"Can you…press up against me again, please?"

"Nope." I smiled craftily.

"You're a mean person," he said with a smirk.

I continued to instruct him as he worked throughout the afternoon. He started to get a much better feel of the bow over time, and began to hit the target much more readily. I worked with both him and Sarina as I waited for him to land a bulls-eye.

At one point, he finally made one in the center of the target.

"Alright!" he said, pumping his bow in the air. "Now to perform two more miracles." Sarina and I snuck yet another conspiratorial look at each other before turning to watch him.

"You can do it!" I said.

"Think about Primula's tongue wrapped around…" Sarina's sentence ended swiftly as I covered her lips with my hand.

"There's no way I'm gonna be able to do it," he laughed.

"At least try, though," I said, letting Sarina go free. She ran up and started telling her brother a bunch of tips.

"Got it, got it, I know all that," he said, his entire face taut and glaring at the target with concentration. "I think I'm starting to get a better feel for this." He took a deep breath, readied his bow, checked his stance twice over, aimed, drew, and fired.

It was a miss. Didn't even hit the target.

"Oh…GODS, why must you torment me so?" Ryo screamed in his false dramatics again, comically collapsing to the ground.

"At least try for one more bulls-eye," I said, walking over to him.

He beamed at me. "If I do, will you kiss me?"

"Nope. But at least you can get close to the goal. And I'll be proud of you," I said, smiling gently.

Regarding me warmly, he did the set-up procedure for what must have been the thirtieth time today. The soft skin around his fingers was beginning to scrape off. He took aim, looked rather professional this time, and fired again.

Another bulls-eye.

"Yay!" Sarina cheered.

"Good job, Ryo! I knew you could do it!" I said, folding my arms and smirking. "If you just hadn't missed completely last time, I'd be kissing you right now."

"Please don't even say stuff like that. It hurts too much," he said smiling in a way that contradicted his words completely.

Ryo tried the rest of the day, even through our time allotted for magic, but never landed more than one bulls-eye at a time.

He eventually came over to where me and Sarina were sitting in the grass, practicing her fire magic. "I am so DEAD," he complained, collapsing beside me.

"You did a good job," I said. "I never thought you'd try so hard."

"I did," Sarina snickered.

"Hey, Sarina! Primula's complimenting me. Don't ruin this precious moment, okay?"

"I can do what I want. You're interrupting our magic lesson, after all," she told him.

"Can I have a hug, at least?" he said to me with a grin.

I pointed to a tree a short distance away. "If you can unearth that tree with the Faerush spell I taught you yesterday, then yes, I will hug you."

Ryo looked at it wearily, but said, "Screw it," and fell over miserably.

"Anyway, why can't I get my spells to work?" Sarina said to me. "I know the syllables, and I'm thinking them as forcefully as I can, like you said."

"Your heart's not in it enough. You must BE the fire. Feel the ferocity. Channel it. Live it. Try again."

Sarina was lagging behind her brother a bit in the spellcraft department, which seemed to bother her. Or perhaps there was another reason she wanted magic. Whatever the case, Sarina's incantation proved ineffective. I could feel her generating some heat, and a bit of wind blew out from her palms, but that was it.

"I can feel your effort, Sarina." I leaned in, next to her, whispering this time. "Try again."

"Alright," she said, taking a shuddering breath and beginning to spin her hands in preparation.

"Pretend that target is your dad's head," I whispered. "You want to knock it off, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered sinisterly. Her eyes lit up.

"You want to burn it, deform it, make it explode, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, GRAB that feeling and force it up throughout your body. Channel your hate!"

Sarina stood up and stared at the target, rapidly rotating her hands and screaming the incantation for the Woodrom spell. A spiraling bolt of fire spat out from her hands and soared into the target, completely disintegrating it!

"Yay! Good job, Sarina," I said, hugging her.

"Nicely done," her brother told her, giving her a thumbs up.

"But…it was supposed to be a wheel of fire…not one tiny fireball," Sarina said, gritting her teeth.

"I don't care. You cast a spell!" I hugged her. "You did great!"

"Thanks, Primula," she said, squeezing me back. I drew comfort from her touch, reveling in the fact that these two kids had allowed me to care again. I was still quite confused about what role I was supposed to be for them, but I realized it didn't matter.

I am their support, and they are mine.

"If I get three bulls-eyes tomorrow, will you still kiss me?" Ryo asked.

"No. That was a one-time thing."

"Crap. Well, at least I still have the rest of the day!"

"You said you were going to study tonight for your quiz tomorrow."

"...Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's two down, with an unknown number to go! Thanks for reading, and I hope you found it somewhat interesting. Please let me me know what you thought of it. :) And also, would you like Primula as a teacher?~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ** Come one, come all, to another exciting chapter of Shuffle: 80 Years Alone! This chapter is quite long. I feel that a lot of plot-important things happen, even though this story is still in the expository phase. However, it is a little…talky, at times. I hope you don't mind! =) I tried to make all the conversations as interesting and involving as I could, and, naturally, I hope I succeeded. There's some nice Rin and Primu time in this update (which accounts for a large part of the talkiness), and, unfortunately, 4 new OC's.

I hate OC's. However, as is my policy, I tried my absolute darnedest to make them complex, unique, "real" characters. Please remember that this world takes place very much apart from the actual Shuffle, so there is a real need for more OC's in it, if only to make it seem like a layered, multidimensional place. (With more than 4 characters, you understand) One you already know exists, one is a descendant of the original cast, and two are crucial for the future of the plot. Also, you have my WORD that there will be no new OC's introduced after this chapter. My word. (lol, I have a feeling I'm just saying this to make myself feel better. I don't think most readers hate OC's as much as I do)

There are two flashbacks this time, and they occur a day apart from each other. One goes on a bit long, but I find it interesting.

Oh, and thanks, my two reviewers so far! You're the best!

**Content Warning: **I am worried that some of this chapter's content should make this story "M" but I've tried to make it pretty tame for such mature content. _ Um…yeah. So, I hope it doesn't take you by surprise and offend you. There is some brief strong language, brief strong violence, brief strong child abuse, and a possible squick moment in the flashbacks. Actually, this story has several squick moments, now that I think about it…But the vast majority is very user-friendly…soooo…yeah, I'm gonna leave it as T for now, and you can shove some oompah down my pants if you think otherwise, and I can change it. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own nuthin…but I do have a job…so I hope to own sumthin someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Shuffle!<strong>

**80 Years Alone**

**Chapter 3**

_2 Years Later_

_2061 A.D._

_Outside the ruins of the demon city, A.B.A._

"So…the one time we go on a field trip," Ryo said, "we don't go somewhere actually interesting, like the other two dimensions…we just go to a giant graveyard? Come on, Primula…"

"If you're so interested in the Human and God Realms, I can set that up for you. But this is also important," I said into his ear. Ryo was giving me a piggy-back ride from the shuttle station to our destination, since I was starting to get tired more easily these days. And also cuz I'm lazy. I did have to correct him sometimes from reaching a little bit too far up my legs, but, for the most part, Ryo had gradually become less flirtatious with me in his behavior. I think. Maybe I was just getting used to it. Or trying to pretend like it wasn't happening.

All that didn't stop Sarina from constantly teasing us about our closeness, though. "So, don't you think it's quite _stimulating_ weather out here today, you two?" she said, walking backwards and grinning craftily.

"Yeah, it's nice," Ryo said, his voice now having developed into a much stronger, deeper timbre. His back, which I happened to be straddling at the moment, had very solid, tight muscles. I was quite impressed with his body's development so far. In a completely non-sexual way.

"You might even say it's a little bit _rousing_," Sarina said with a quirk in her smile. She had remained petite and cute, but already had a bigger chest than me, much to my humiliation. Her eyes had begun to look more wild and disconnected, and the constant dark rings surrounding them indicated both sleeplessness and great stress. However, one of her favorite activities was teasing me and Ryo, so we both allowed her to pick on us however she wanted.

"Absolutely, Sarina," I murmured, snuggling my head sleepily on Ryo's shoulder. "It's more than a little provocative outside today." I pressed my body up to Ryo teasingly as I spoke.

"Girls…this is so not fair," Ryo complained, briefly holding his arms up in protest. I could feel his heart beat thundering through his body, and his fingers starting to get a little more slippery, repeatedly having to resituate themselves on my bare legs as a result.

It felt rapturously good to experience, in a way that made me feel quite ashamed. As Ryo and I continued to get more comfortable with physically contacting each other - an unfortunate development I blamed only myself for - I endeavored to keep Rin's face in my mind at all times, in order to keep my head on straight. This wasn't Rin, this was his grandson. I couldn't let myself get confused, or terrible things might happen.

Ryo's sweat-covered fingers slipped QUITE too far up my legs, so I coughed in order to avoid hissing out loud from the unexpected pleasure. "Stop it, Ryo," I commanded.

"Oooh, you're a naughty boy," Sarina said with a wicked glint in her black-circled eyes. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother."

"It was an accident," he hissed at Sarina. Turning his eye to me and looking regretful, he said, "Sorry, Primula. This was your idea though."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "Only because Sarina's not big enough to carry me yet." He was right though. This was risky. I should probably walk the rest of the way, but it would be awkward to tell them so at this point.

"I can see something glowing over the hill there," Sarina said. "Is that the place?"

"Yup!" I said, hoping they would both love this amazing creation as much as I did.

Sarina ran ahead, with Ryo jogging to keep up with her. "Hold on tight," he said to me warmly.

"My pleasure," I murmured back, squeezing him with my arms and legs. We had a sort of running joke going where we'd talk to each other as if we were lovers. It didn't mean anything, though. Nothing at all.

We scaled the last wave of dry maroon sand, arriving in front of what was left of the great city, A.B.A. A massive turquoise-colored gemstone archway erupted from the black ashes of the city, spiraling through the sky until it joined to an enormous mountain formed from a variety of yellow gems. The bright glow from the departed souls they contained illuminated the ruins and the surrounding desert.

I hugged Ryo affectionately once more before getting off. And, yes, I mean physically getting down from his back.

I stood between them and the crushed city, a bit relieved to see that they both looked breathless at the sight. "This is A.B.A., once well-known as the most technologically advanced city in our world. It was our main center of commerce, and of great cultural significance for all demons. Now, however, it's more often remembered as a place of tragedy and loss, and its destruction as the spark that started the war with the Space Demons.

"It's a true shame that the great many things it used to offer the world - countless works of literature, recordings, historical accounts, everything – is now neither remembered nor missed by the world. Most demons view it as a reminder of hate, but they shouldn't." I turned and gestured to the beautiful gemstone arch that stood over us. "All these souls that were lost have joined together to leave us this message: one of beauty, purity, and hope. They want to show us that, even in the face of the most despicable, heartless destruction, there is still something beautiful that can be found. These gemstones represent every single life in every single time of darkness, ever – they wish for our world to never lose sight of the beauty that is life."

I turned back to them and sighed with content. I felt a little less pathetic and suicidal every time I came here. Ryo was smiling back at me with intelligence in his eyes (a relatively new trait for him), while Sarina was still gawking at the sight.

"So, would you guys like to look around the ruins?" I offered. "Or perhaps go mountain climbing on the world's one and only mountain composed entirely out of gemstone souls?"

"The mountain!" Ryo shouted at exactly the time Sarina remarked, "The ruins!"

I grinned and stretched. "Well, since we're closer to the ruins now, we'll start with that…" I paused, turning to the torched city below us and sniffing. I caught a tiny whiff of something familiar…the Space Demon females exude a peculiar scent that I can't help but pick up now, after all my years hunting and butchering them. I supposed it was just a trace of the battle. Or hoped so, at least.

"Is something wrong, Primula?" Ryo said, walking up to me and putting his hand on my bare shoulder (I was wearing very little today that didn't serve to cover my essentials, due to the arid climate of the desert).

I winced at the unwanted contact and peeled his fingers off my sweat-beaded skin. "I'm not sure. It's probably nothing. Sarina, are you ready?"

Turning to her, I saw the familiar sight of streams of saliva dripping from her lips. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked her in a calming voice, running up and embracing her, rubbing the back of her head. She was now nearly exactly my height.

"I-it's the heat," she said weakly. "Don't worry about me."

"Well of course we have to worry about you," Ryo said, his voice kind but his face stone-serious. "Half our class is suffering!"

"Do you need to throw up?" I murmured in her ear.

She shook her head, letting go of me. "I'll be fine…"

"Is it cooler in the ruins?" Ryo asked.

"It should be," I guessed.

"Let's bring her there, then."

Ryo gently picked up his sister bridal-style and followed me as I walked down the slope of maroon sand to what was left of A.B.A. We stepped through the cracked walls and found ourselves in a flooded tunnel that never used to exist when the city was operational.

"Let's go find someplace to sit down, before I show you guys around" I told Ryo.

"I will follow you anywhere you ever go. Especially if you keep wearing shorts that tiny," Ryo responded. I rolled my eyes and folded my hands behind my butt so I could block a little of his view.

"Sorry to be a burden," Sarina said, her hair flowing down from Ryo's arms and barely scraping the water's surface as we waded through it.

"You're never a burden, Sarina. We'll always support you - you never have to worry about bothering us." As I said that, I experienced a small sense of déjà vu…those were very similar sentiments to what Rin and Nerine usually told me. Their words never helped, so I doubted my words would help Sarina much, either.

"Ah, here's the courtroom! I knew it was somewhere around here," I said, stopping in front of a pitch-black room. Voices seemed to dance up and down the hallway. There was no way we were alone, I was sure of it. I cast a spell of light magic, which Sia taught me how to use, illuminating the area, but not so much as to irritate Sarina's condition. We waded through the water to the jury box, which allowed us a place of dry land to rest.

Ryo laid his sister on the bench behind us and sat next to me, arms wrapped around one knee. "It's kind of spooky in here," he said.

"Yes…the water has preserved traces of echoes from the destruction so many years ago. It reflects hints of the dying screams and horror." I put my hands on my knees and looked at him. "The parts of the city that are further from the gems will be cursed areas for the rest of their existence." I took another deep breath, using both my nose and mouth to smell better. "It's also even creepier today, because there's someone else down here with us."

"Really? I'd think that would make it slightly more comforting," Ryo said, his eyes flicking down to my sports bra and back up to my face.

"You'd be right, if they weren't Space Demons," I said, pursing my lips.

"WHAT?" he cried.

"No way! They aren't supposed to be able to-" Sarina said in a sickly voice from behind us.

"-set foot on our planet because of the Treaty, I know. I'm trying to figure out what to do about it." I folded my arms so Ryo would stop checking out my breasts. "I could be wrong, though; there may be a trace of their scent remaining here, even after all these years, without any of them physically being here. I certainly hope that's the case…"

"How can you smell them?" Sarina asked.

"I…was trained to, in case of emergencies," I said.

"Wow, is there anything you're not an expert in? Are you like a genius?" she continued.

"Nah, just…bored," I said nervously.

"So, what should we do about the Space Demons?" Ryo asked. I could tell he was itching to use his spellcraft on an enemy. I didn't blame him…it seemed a bit pointless to learn magic if you were prohibited from applying it in real life.

However, he hadn't had any experience or training in fighting Space Demons…that's definitely something I should add to my training program after this…and better warriors than he have fallen to Space Demons right in front of me.

"Well…" I said, thinking. I could try arresting them and interrogating them, but that would definitely destroy the alias I've tried to create for myself for the kids' sake. It seemed that I would have to either stay with them and protect them if they did show up, or I could go off on my own and do one civil duty (upholding the law and general planetary safety) while abandoning another (guarding the royal children). I was pretty torn between the two, but I was leaning towards doing some solitary hunting in order to cease illegal activities. Both kids were accomplished magicians, after all, and could more or less take care of themselves…but, damn it, Sarina's out of commission today.

"Well?" Ryo asked impatiently.

"Shh! I'm debating with the voices," I said jokingly. In truth, though, I was scared. I didn't want to see more war. Killing predatory Terrabound creatures was one thing, but I wanted to avoid any more coldblooded murder for the remainder of my life…and wherever there's Space Demons, bloodshed always follows soon after.

I was mostly scared for the kids.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a glint of movement in the entrance to the dark hallway. They were here! They must have heard us.

I concentrated on the deep loneliness in my heart to tap into my ice magic, sprouting two blades of ice from my arms. "Stop right there!" I shouted, stepping forward. "Don't move!"

"Sorry, it's a misunderstanding!" a deep but youthful female voice cried.

"Quiet," a much more raspy voice chided the girl.

Their dark shapes remained stationary, as I commanded. Shooting a quick look back to make sure the kids weren't doing anything dumb, I ordered, "Come into the light."

The two wordlessly entered the chamber, their alien scents pervading my nose. Definitely Space Demons, of the Tejh tribe. Both female. The smaller, younger one was quite pretty – the first Space Demon I could say that about – and had almost entirely navy blue skin, with small splotches of purple skin. The older alien was typically hideous, her face having many more bone obtrusions jutting out, giving it the appearance of a mask rather than a face. Her body was covered with scars, and was black with nasty pink spots.

I tried to think of the best way to solve the situation. "Explain yourselves. Why are you on the planet in defiance of the Treaty?" I asked, raising my casting palm menacingly.

"Oh, they're just children," the older one said, lowering her raised palms. "They pose no threat."

I rolled my head around dangerously.

"Even children know about the Treaty," Sarina unexpectedly said from behind me. "So if you don't want a fight, you'd better explain why you're here, in THIS place." Wow, she sounded quite menacing.

"As to why we're at these ruins," the old demon said with an empty smile that was barely visible through her bony protrusions, "We were merely sightseeing. This, after all, is the place that the revered Warvicar Velioz spared from becoming the largest center of corruption, two-thousand years from now."

"Are you just checking up on the progress of our corruption, then?" I asked, not lowering my hand.

"Now, there is no need for hostility, child," the extremely creepy lady coddled me, "We are lovers of peace, and feel that the future has been sufficiently turned around."

"I'm glad you feel that way," I said, relaxing a little but still ready to react. "But there's still the Treaty. If the king knew you were here, he would take it as a statement of war."

"You seem to think you're very adult, don't you?" the pretty demon said, speaking up for the first time since the crone told her to stay quiet. "I hope you don't mean to say that the king would take your word at face value that we were here…"

"I should hope so," Ryo said, coming up beside me. "I am his grandson, Prince Ryo." Wow, how stupid can you get, Ryo?

Both of the demons jumped in shock a little, and the older one bowed deeply to Ryo.

"Oh, Prince Ryo! What an honor to meet you!" the teenaged Space Demon said, wide-eyed. "I'm Princess Raze, ruler of all Space Demons. This is my regent, Zillia."

I frowned and bowed to Raze, trying to swallow my prejudices. This girl was the granddaughter of the Warvicar who began and drove the war effort until we eventually had him assassinated. His son continued the war on his behalf until we held a council and ratified the Space Summit Treaty after millions had been killed on both sides. He had died recently, and Raze was too young to take up the throne at the time. Her and her regent's interactions with Rin and Nerine have been quite cooperative and interested in peace so far.

When I noticed that Ryo was bowing also, I kicked his foot, shaking my head at his inability to function.

"So is it alright that they're here, then, if they're the heads of all Space Demons?" Sarina said, slipping down from the jury box into the water.

"Well, they're still breaking the Treaty, but it is also different," I said, regarding them warily. "I take it you're on your way to meet with the King?"

"Yes, we will soon," Zillia said. "But we're still weary from the trip." Raze seemed to be entranced by Ryo, from the way she was staring at him so exuberantly. The two looked to be about the same age.

"No…I think, instead, we'll escort you to the King ourselves."

"Do as you wish," Zillia said, looking around the courtroom. "So…here is where the most insidious laws in any dimension were once passed, in your future. Doesn't it just, just…set your heart at ease, knowing those rulings will never be passed, thanks to the Warvicar's heroism?"

Raze groaned. "Not now, Regent."

I swayed in place a little. "It is indeed nice NOW, I suppose, but at what cost? Have you seen the millions of lives…" I stopped and took a deep breath to calm myself. "That arch is composed of those the Warvicar slaughtered in this city. Those people might not have been perfect, but they were all innocent of the crime you killed them for."

"They were innocent, but their offspring were corrupt. It is a shame, but their execution was the only way to be sure," Zillia said. "The end always justifies the means, so long as there is something to justify the end. Sometimes corruption itself must be instilled in order to beat out worse corruption, after all."

"I'm glad you can let yourself sleep soundly at night with those incredibly logically sound excuses you've got there," I said in disgust.

"Do NOT treat the teachings of Velioz so lightly," Zillia intoned hoarsely.

"QUIET!" Raze screamed, summoning an aquatic creature out of the water at her feet and blasting it into Zillia, knocking her over. "This is why I didn't want to bring you." The Princess walked up to Ryo as I took a battle ready stance again. "I'm confident that we can put all that behind us. What's done is done, and the Space Demons will never again pursue a course of action that puts them in direct conflict with the Terrabound Demons, at least not under my reign."

"Well, that's good to hear," Ryo said, folding his arms, but not returning her friendly smile.

"So, Prince Ryo!" She took a deep, erotic breath. "I've heard a lot about you," she said in an overtly seductive voice. She seemed to be molesting every syllable as they escaped her lips. "Your skin is much whiter than it looks in the images back home."

"Oh, uh," he said, blushing and looking between me and her, "I really need to be spending more time out in the sun."

"No, I like it. It's kind of sexy," she said, dragging her dainty violet fingers up his arm.

I wasn't sure what to do, but this set-up was definitely bothering me. I noticed Sarina looking at the pair in disgust. In the meantime, I decided to go help the regent up out of the water.

"Here, I'll help you up," I said, offering my hand.

"Many thanks," she said, grabbing it. It struck me as a bit of a shock as she did, though I tried not to show it – I had never imagined holding the hand of a Space Demon in a gesture of fellowship and trust.

"No problem," I said, looking at Raze and Ryo as they talked. Ryo seemed to be dodging her flirtations with small jokes.

"You're as charming as is rumored," Raze giggled. "When we come to your palace, would you like to spend some time together?"

I noticed, now standing behind her, that she was dressed quite indecently, although perhaps that was the fashion for Space Demon girls her age. She was wearing merely jewelry and a tight, black one-piece article of clothing that ended in a thong in the back. The entire thing would barely pass public decency laws on our planet. Somehow, the fact that her large butt was blue with purple splotches seemed to make her look even more offensive to me.

"Well, this is kind of a surprise, but I think I can find time for an appointment with you in my busy schedule," Ryo said with a grin, playing with his hair. I could almost hear his heart beating nervously from here. It cut me to see him so easily enamored with her.

"Great, thanks! I promise to not make you regret it," she said, holding both of his hands and swinging them around. She certainly sounded thrilled, but I didn't trust her at all. There was NO way she wasn't trying to manipulate Ryo somehow.

Sarina finally spoke up again, clearing her throat. "Uh, hello, I'm Princess Sarina."

Raze nodded to her once and told her curtly, "It is a great honor to meet you," before turning back to Ryo to tell him more about herself. Sarina glared at her outright.

"Were the three of you in the middle of something? We never intended to disturb you," Zillia remarked.

"Yeah, I was just showing them this area for historical purposes, but it's alright."

"Sorry I'm so underdressed," I heard Raze apologize to Ryo in a horny voice as she ran her hands poutingly down from her chest to her crotch. "If I knew you were going to be here, I would have worn something more acceptable." He gulped as Sarina stared at me in disbelief.

"So, are you their teacher, then?" Zillia said, arching her eyebrow. "Did the King alter your appearance with some Terrabound technology in order to help his children trust you more?"

"Something like that." I looked up at her. "I'm interested, were you one of the Space Demons that actually travelled here from the future?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm only twenty-five years old, after all," Zillia laughed. That surprised me. She looked at least 70. "But we do have images, video recordings, and data files brought from the future, as well as all the teachings of the Warvicar. One would have to be actually attempting to fool themselves if they refuted such evidence."

"I wasn't saying anything of the sort."

"I know. But I can sense your lack of faith. However, as Her Majesty just explained to your Prince, it matters little now, so long as your planet continues to uphold your end of the Treaty."

"Indeed, and so long as your race doesn't attack us."

"Whichever one happens first, the result will indeed be the same." I saw Zillia smile cryptically through her bony carapace. "So, do you have any particular interest in the Prince?"

I was again shocked by her abruptness. "Um, n-no, not beyond just protecting him."

"Oh, Her Majesty will take care of that. You won't need to worry about him."

I wrinkled my nose. This Space Demon's absolutism was starting to bug me. I didn't sense any intent of immediate danger from her or Raze, though, despite Raze's outright flirtations with Ryo rubbing me severely the wrong way.

I walked up to Sarina and put my arm around her. "Are you okay?" I whispered, as Raze continued to chatter to Ryo about her favorite hobbies, pets, spells, and weapons.

"Yes. Are we acting alright? I don't want to do anything wrong, in this weird situation," Sarina breathed to me.

"Yeah, you're doing great," I said, hugging her encouragingly. "I'm sorry we'll have to cancel the tour."

"It's alright, but…" she motioned to Raze and Ryo with a jerk of her head, "are you alright with…that?"

I sucked in a deep breath, looking at the sex-hungry look Raze was giving Ryo. "No, of course not. There are many possible political repercussions we must consider."

"As well as personal ones," Sarina said, looking at me with concern.

I put a finger to my lips. "We'll deal with that later, if we need to."

She smiled so euphorically that I almost felt guilty that I had absolutely zero romantic feelings for Ryo.

"Well, I guess it's time to head back," I announced to everyone. "Sarina feels better, after all, and the King will want to know about his guests as soon as possible." I turned to Raze and tried not to let my personal dislike of her show in my voice. "You said that the King is not expecting you, correct?"

Raze hummed pointlessly, caressing Ryo's arm up and down. She was standing just barely close enough to him so that the tips of her breasts were touching his chest. I could also see that he had a substantial erection. The poor guy didn't stand a chance. I was beginning to get more worried by the second, for a variety of reasons.

"That is correct…" she said in a voice that sounded halfway between a moan and a purr, which, incidentally, made me want to slice off her splotchy-skinned head.

"Lovely. This won't be messy at all," I muttered.

* * *

><p>After a day filled with procedure, protocol, and standing guard for an inordinate amount of time, the King and Queen finally allowed the pair of Space Demons to stay here for the next three days. They met privately, so I wasn't able to hear the reason for their visit after all. However, if Rin and Nerine found reason to believe them, then I had no business or reason to doubt their decision. I didn't like it, though. If I was queen, I'd have sent them packing, no matter what they told me.<p>

I groaned and was on my way back to my quarters, eyes-half-closed, when I collided with a boy about my size. He was an ordinary-looking demon with black hair and violet eyes.

"Excuse me," I muttered sleepily.

"Um, Miss Primula, I have come bearing a message from Princess Sarina," he said urgently.

"Oh!" I said, waking up. "What is it?"

"She requests your presence in the anterior chamber tomorrow morning at 10:00 AM, wearing your finest dress and clothing arrangements."

I blinked. "Well, certainly. Did she say what it was for?"

He hesitated. "Yes…but she told me to keep it a secret."

I inwardly groaned, having never been a fan of surprises. I sincerely hoped she wasn't trying to set me up on a date with her brother or something. "Thank you very much. Please tell her I will be there." Realizing I had no idea who he was, despite being in charge of all the palace help, I stopped him. "By the way, who…are you?"

He smiled shyly. "I'm Shin. My mother works here, and she sometimes makes me do things for her."

"Ah, I see." Wait, Shin? "Hold on – do you have a grandmother, by any chance, whose name is Mayumi?"

He blinked. "Yes I do. How do you know her?"

"Oh, we're just old friends," I said with a smile. I wish I could've kept in contact more regularly with Mayumi, since I got along with her better than the rest of Rin's old harem. Sadly, though, I'd nearly completely lost track of her. Last time I saw this kid, he was still a newborn. I had no idea he was living here! "How is she?"

"She's really sick, actually," he said, his brow creased. "So she's resting at home. The doctors don't expect she'll live much longer."

"That's horrible! I'm so sorry," I exclaimed.

"It's alright. She's had a good life. I think she's ready, since grandpa's been dead for so long."

I see. She must be having similar loneliness to me, then, living estranged from the one she loves. Poor Mayumi. I should go visit her soon.

"You're very close to the Princess, right?" he asked suddenly.

I blinked at him. He must have been serious in being alright with his grandmother's precarious health, if he was willing to change the subject so quickly. "Princess Sarina?"

"I'm jealous of you," he gasped, holding the sides of my arms excitedly. His breath was not exactly pleasant. "I've never seen a more beautiful girl than her, anywhere. It's simply impossible for someone to be more adorable than her!"

I laughed nervously. "Well, I'm sure she'd be happy to hear that…" I wasn't too sure about that, of course. Knowing Sarina, she might randomly decide to light him on fire for being too forward.

"Oh, COULD you? Tell her, I mean? She looks so sad, I just want to cheer her up, if I can."

"That's very generous of you," I said. "I'll tell her that a messenger boy named Shin told her that."

"I love her!" he exclaimed, making me jump in alarm. "I know she would never like me, but I'd gladly lay down my life for her at any moment. She is my guiding light, my angel! I can't even get her face out of my mind!" He swirled around, pointing around the hallway. "See, there's just Sarina faces everywhere, asking for me to make out with them! I think I'm in heaven!"

I cleared my throat. "Have you had a psychiatric evaluation recently?"

"I'm in love with her…What?"

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen, and I LOVE her!"

"Congratulations. And…how many times have you seen her before?" It couldn't have been many, as Sarina was never supposed to be outside her chambers except with me. Most citizens had only seen her in the newspaper.

"Just tonight. And she was so beautiful, I almost pissed myself when she made eye contact with me. What an INCREDIBLE gaze! Actually, I think I did dribble a little bit."

I looked down at the slightly dark spot on his pants. "Well, hopefully she didn't notice. Um…make sure you just act, um…like a, um…NORMAL…person when you next see her, if you want her to have a good impression of you."

"Oh GODS, do you think I have a chance?" he asked, sweating profusely. His left ear was twitching a bit.

"Not at all. But you may as well show her your best side if you want her to think well of you."

"Ohh, Princess Sarina thinking well of me," he panted, sounding about ready to ejaculate. "I can hardly even IMAGINE that…"

"Best of luck with that," I said, walking past him with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"Make sure you tell her that I think she's the most beautiful demon of all, okay?" he said, standing up and pulling himself together slightly.

"Sure I will," I lied with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_2040 A.D._

"Hello, Your Highness," I said, approaching Princess Lamica at the fountain she selected for our meeting. I was once again on a brief leave from the war, and this was my third time meeting her. She had very slightly begun to open up to me recently, even when her brother wasn't the topic of discussion.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it, General!" she beamed. "How are you? Have you received any injuries out on the battlefield?" Wow, she seemed suspiciously happy to see me. She must be trying to get something out of me.

"A few, here and there. Fortunately, Queen Lisianthus has been kind enough to contribute capable medics to our side, so that helps to save lives."

"And…" she began, her pretty violet eyes full of expectation.

"I've been making sure your brother stays out of harm," I grinned.

She looked so relieved that I thought she might collapse. "I am so thankful, General. Here, please! Have a seat with me!"

"Thank you, Your Highness." I joined her on the marble rim of the soothingly splashing fountain.

We sat in pleasant silence for a moment. It felt fantastic to be back on our own planet. So good, in fact, that I was very tempted to file for retirement, just so I could fall asleep in the pretty, windswept grass, with Rin playing lovingly with my hair and whispering secret desires in my…

"So, I have something to, um, discuss with you," Lamica said, jolting me out of my reverie.

"Oh? What is it?" I said, blinking.

Lamica, however, looked uncharacteristically nervous. She was playing with the hem of her dress, avoiding eye contact. I patiently waited for her to get herself ready.

"I…I…" she breathed deeply. "You're my best friend, right? Can you promise to keep what I'm about to tell you secret?"

"Absolutely." I blushed, bashful that she considered me her best friend.

"Even from my parents?" she looked at me piercingly.

I nodded. "Absolutely. You have my word as your friend."

"Okay…" she nodded in resolve and opened her mouth to speak, but…nothing came out. "Gah! I…I just can't say it." She looked at me in concern. "May I write it down?"

I smiled reassuringly. "Of course. There's no rush." I could definitely get used to her being this respectful.

I closed my eyes and soaked in the sunlight, the sound of birds, and the constant pattering of the water. "Here you go," I finally heard Lamica say in the weakest, softest voice I'd ever heard her use.

I smiled and took it from her shaking hand, unfolding it as she looked around nervously. Her note read: "I'm in love with my brother, and not in the usual sibling way. I am ashamed of this, and I've tried to stop it for many years, but I can't stop aching for him constantly, horribly. It's killing me, having him out there on the battlefield. I can't stand worrying about him that much! It's eating me away every day! That's why I've decided I need to do something about my feelings before I regret it. It might disgust you, but I need to lose my virginity to him. I know, it's gross, but I have to try, or else I'll never know what could have been. Please! I need your help!"

Well. This is just lovely. Not to mention NASTY. And she certainly does need help. What to do, what to do…

Keeping my face blank, I looked up at her to see her twisting her hands in anguish and looking at me in worry. "It's gross, isn't it?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to say. I had long suspected that she was at least crushing on her brother Karas, but she actually wants to have SEX with him! "Well…your handwriting's very nice."

"Well, thank you, but you know what I'm asking about!"

I took in a deep breath. "Um…it's certainly a taboo idea. I know some rulers in the God Realm married their siblings, but it's only gotten as far as cousin marriages in our realm."

"Gods, I know! You have no idea how much I wish I hadn't fallen in love with him! But, General, I just can't let go of him. Every part of me aches, cries out for him! The only way I can EVER be vaguely happy is for him to at least pretend to love me, for a night. I know, I know, it's weird, but…" she sighed. "I just have to sleep with him. I'll just be living a shadow of a life, otherwise."

Well, she clearly was in pain, which made me sympathetic to her. It was obviously gross, but I also knew what it was like to be on the yearning side of forbidden love. "What…do you want me to do?"

She looked up in hope. "Will you help me?"

I winced. "I won't NOT help you. I'll follow orders, if you give them to me. I'll neither support you nor oppose you."

She gave a huge smile and threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "Thank you so much, General…I mean, Primula…thank you." I hugged her in return, massaging her back. After we parted, she tossed her pretty hair and said, "Okay, I have this plan, so listen up: are you free tomorrow night?"

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

_2061 A.D._

The next morning, I arrived at Sarina's chosen location a few minutes early, dressed to kill and ready for anything. I figured, if she had set me up with Ryo, I should make the most of the opportunity and at least dissuade him from making babies with that creepy Princess Raze. And how better to do that than by acting more desirably myself? It was a risky bid, but one I was prepared to take, after spending all last night thinking about it and pumping myself up for it.

My resolve turned out to be unneeded, though. I was surprised to see Nerine and Sarina standing outside the door.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully, more from relief at not having to seduce Rin's grandson than anything. "Are we having a women's luncheon?"

Nerine chuckled. "Hi Primula, you look very sexy today."

I giggled back. "Thanks. I got a few wolf-whistles on the way here." I had gone out of my way to choose a dress that could compete with Raze's, after all. It was a deep violet dress, form-hugging, fur-lined, strapless and shoulderless. And basically transparent, but I was sure to wear underwear, unlike Raze.

"But, no, we're not doing a luncheon," Nerine said sadly. "We should do that soon, though."

My smile started to fade as I heard angry voices from within. I recognized Lamica's and Rin's, and thought I heard Ryo's, occasionally.

"We're having a family picture taken!" Sarina said, smiling brightly. Ah, so this was the surprise.

Wait. Why am I dressed up, if it's for their family picture?

Uh-oh. That could explain the arguing going on inside.

"Hmm," I said, leaning my head to the door.

"And you're going to be in it, with us!" Sarina finished exuberantly.

I knotted my brows in concern. "That's very kind of you, Sarina."

She cocked her head. "I sense an implicit 'but' there."

"Well, I'm obviously not a part of your family. I don't want to cause any problems."

"No, you are family to us, Primula," Nerine said, looking at me seriously. "Rin and I have always considered you as such, and, this week, both Ryo and Sarina insisted on you joining in. That's good enough for me."

"I-I-I am honored," I said, bowing to her, suddenly feeling quite emotional. And I hate emotions more than almost anything. But Rin's family did like me, and didn't mistrust me…after all this time, I figured they still did. "Thank you so much."

"WHOA THERE!" Duke Arou's voice hollered in my ear as he reached up my skirt and roughly squeezed my crotch and ass with his gigantic hand.

I screamed and whirled around as he retrieved his hand.

"Sorry about that, you just look way too sexy!" he beamed, licking his fingertips. Sarina stiffened up noticeably and backed away from her father.

I gasped for air as I to push away my feelings of outrage at his molestation. Castration was definitely my first instinct. He had never done that to me before…but I shouldn't have been too surprised, when he uses his own daughter like he does. There must be SOMEthing we can do about him, despite him being protected through royal blood.

"G-good morning, Duke Arou," I said, curtseying to him. "Thank you for the compliment."

"Are you going to be joining our picture? That's great! It'll definitely sex it up a bit!" he beamed. "Welcome to the family!"

What a weirdo.

My heart finally stopped hammering as I secured my artificial calmness in place. "So…is there a problem in there?" I asked hesitantly, pointing to the closed door.

"Just a little issue with Mom," Sarina said with a wink. "I'm sure she'll come around."

I couldn't really blame Lamica for not wanting me in the family picture, especially since I was basically in the same opinion as her. It didn't matter how much the royal couple thought of me as a relative, or how much the kids wished I was one, although I could barely even comprehend the generosity of such gestures – I could never literally be one of them. I am artificial, and shouldn't have rights to any ties in this world. Lamica understands this, and I don't want to corrupt the sanctity of family…

The door swung open, revealing Lamica herself, glaring at me frostily. She swiveled her eyes to her husband and took a shaky breath. "Arou…we have decided that it's up to you on whether Primula joins the picture or not, since you're also 'not related,'" she said irritably, like she felt she was being forced to say something blatantly untrue. "Since you're in the picture due to our marriage, Daddy and I decided to allow you the final say in whether she…"

"Well, of course she's in!" Arou said with a broad grin. "I'd be honored to consider Primula family." He winked at me.

I was appreciative of his and everyone else's gesture…but didn't I get a say in this? Oh well…

I gave a half-grimace to Lamica in an attempt at silent apology, but she returned it with a look of outright malice, and proceeded to give sneers of disgust to everyone else. "Well…" she finally said, impatiently. "…come on in, then."

As she stood aside, Ryo came scrambling out to hug me. "H-hi, Ryo," I said softly, patting his back. I was surprised that he was still affectionate towards me; I had thought Raze would have substantially distracted him from my existence by now.

"Surprise!" Ryo said in a quiet voice as he pulled away. "I guess you're now an honorary part of our family." He grinned.

"Does that make me off-limits to you now, then?" I asked teasingly. I noticed Lamica send me a deadly look of hatred as I did. Perhaps I was a little bit too risqué in my fake flirtations.

"Nahh, we're royal!" Ryo followed up obliviously, giving me a wink that reminded me, unfortunately, of his dad, "Fooling around with our own relatives is a-okay!" Lamica paled at this, understandably, walking stiffly away from us.

We laughed and walked inside with Nerine. I realized after a bit that Arou had kept Sarina behind, just the two of them. As the others approached the throne, I slowed down and listened to them out of concern for Sarina.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with your face? You shouldn't let it get so fucking ugly," he snarled very quietly to his daughter.

"I'm sorry," Sarina mouthed.

"If you keep letting yourself go to shit like this, we'll kick you out of the family. You'll live in a slum and try to be a whore, but WHO would pay for YOUR miserable body?"

"No one…"

"That's right! Now shape up, cunt!"

Realizing he had finished, I quickly turned away so he wouldn't notice I was listening in. Something had to be done…what kind of a guardian was I for Sarina when I let him treat her like this? I could easily disintegrate his head with a snap of my fingers, but it would be a royal offense. I would never knowingly betray the crown.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_2040 A.D._

_The next evening_

Karas and I walked up ritzy neon-gemstone steps to the finest restaurant in Qeni, a town a short ride away from the palace. I smiled at him. He looked pretty nervous.

"Have you ever been on a date before, Karas?" I asked him pleasantly.

"Uh, n-no I haven't, General. This is pretty unexpected of you." His golden eyes looked at me with his unique heartfelt strength. I valued him a lot as a friend and tactician, as well as a fighting comrade, so I hoped I wouldn't hurt his feelings with Lamica's bid for him. Her plan was to go on a double-date – her with Arou and me with her brother. She wanted me to act offensive and cold, while she'd act very flirtatious with Arou to get her brother to be so jealous that he couldn't stand it. Then, tonight, she could make her move.

I felt it was a terrible plan, and would never work, but I didn't tell her so. On the other hand, I didn't want to hurt Karas's feelings, so I was trying to be nice to him before we met up with Lamica.

"That's weird," I said, "You could get ANY girl with your looks and personality. Not to mention you're the heir to the throne."

"Well, you know, I'm just waiting for the right girl," he blushed. Other than his brilliant eyes and demon ears, he looked very similar to his father, having the exact same hair color and facial structure. I had to be careful not to look into it for too long, or else I might start drooling.

I nodded. "That's a good thing to do, but how are you going to know who she is if you never try anyone out?"

"Um," he flicked his eyes down to my glittering dress, which I made sure was excessively modest so as to not piss Lamica off. "That's a good point. Honestly though, I really just didn't have time when I was a kid to do much more than paint and study. Mom and Dad's fear of the Space Demons wasn't very helpful, either, in my opportunities to go out and meet other girls."

"Well, you're doing fine so far, opening the doors for me and asking if I wanted to hold hands."

"But you said no," he said.

"Do I detect a hint of moping in your voice?" I asked teasingly. He smirked and glared back. I continued, "Nah, it's alright, I just thought it would be a little fast for us. But, what I meant was, it was nice of you to ask first."

He chuckled nervously and pulled the door to the place open, letting me in first. "After you!"

"Thanks, you're doing great!" I whispered to him again. I could certainly see how Lamica could find him desirable. He was probably the best-looking guy I'd ever seen, and he yet he always acted so caring and subservient. Plus, he was Rin's son, which made him an even more kinky option! Wait, that was probably bad to think. …Oh well!

Karas and I went over to the brightly-waving Lamica and Arou, who were already sitting at a table. Every person we passed bowed deeply in honor to him.

"Hey, glad you could make it! Me and Arou are having so much fun!" Lamica beamed, nestled very close to Arou already. Her dress was obviously designed with cleavage in mind. She looked very, very pretty, and both Arou and Karas didn't seem to be able to take their eyes off her. Which left me off in the outskirts, embarrassed. But that's alright. I guess her plan might work better than I was expecting.

"Hi Sis, good to see you," Karas smiled, causing her to blush from her face down to her barely-covered breasts. He and I sat together, with me across from Arou and he from his sister.

"This is a great, and I mean a GREAT set-up!" Arou beamed. "Karas, bro, your sister is all kinds of hot!" He shot Karas a giant thumbs up. "And you're with the General! That's gotta be combining at least a couple different fetishes! We're a couple o' pretty lucky soldiers!"

I felt myself turn a deep red.

Karas smiled shyly to me, but as per Lamica's plan, I grimaced back at him and slightly averted my gaze in dismissal of him. Lamica looked ecstatic at my act, and in turn brought Arou's handsome face to her lips and kissed him on the lips. Karas looked like he'd just been kicked in the balls, but he quickly reigned it in so they wouldn't see.

"Would you like some wine, my Duke?" Lamica breathed sluttily into Arou's face, a bottle in her hand.

"From you, I'd drink anything, Princess," he said, grinning. Lamica ran her hand through his hair, repeatedly kissing his cheek while gently tipping the bottle back to his mouth.

"I guess we're going to need a new bottle," Karas joked.

I gave him a very egotistical smile. "If you don't have a good joke, then don't even try to be funny." He looked like I'd just stabbed him in the face. The poor guy!

Lamica set the bottle down and began stroking it up and down like…yeah. "MMM, it's hot in here." She contorted her bare shoulders seductively, her eyes on her brother.

"Well Princess," Arou said, briefly looking at Karas, "I don't think you should take anything else off while we're out in public…"

"I can at least pull up my dress a little, right? To expose my legs! You don't mind, right? No one can see but you, anyway!" she winked at him.

"Oh my god," Arou breathed in blatant lust.

"H-hey, I mind!" Karas spoke up in protest.

Lamica ignored her brother and pulled up her dress, just as she said she would.

"Holy CRAP…I'm actually looking at the Princess's panties…" Arou gulped, his eyes wide. "They're transparent…"

"She's clearly drunk, Arou, don't you dare touch her," Karas warned.

"He is free to touch me however often he wants to," Lamica said, looking deep into her brother's eyes. Her longing gaze to him didn't seem to match her words at all.

"Well then, don't mind if I do," Arou grinned, reaching out and grabbing Lamica's nearest breast, causing her to moan quite loudly.

Karas shot straight up in fury, beginning to spellcast.

"U-um…may I take your orders?" a waitress meekly asked us as she approached.

"I think that would be nice," Lamica said, looking around with a smile as Arou pulled his hand out from inside her dress. "Is everyone ready?"

After we all ordered successfully, Lamica cleared her throat and told the guys that her and I were going to go to the bathroom.

"Hey that's great! That way, we can talk about MAN STUFF!" Arou grinned.

"Uh-um, have fun in there, General," Karas said in a gentle, vulnerable voice, his eyes asking me for validation.

"Yyyeahhh, try to think before you talk to me next time," I sneered maliciously as his face fell. His confidence was just getting shattered over and over again.

Once we'd arrived in the restroom, Lamica smiled at me. "You're doing great so far, Primula!"

"Thanks, um…are you sure it's okay for you to dress and act like that? I mean, it'll be messy if the press catch's wind of it…"

"Ooh, that actually might work to make Karas even more jealous!" Lamica said, pondering. "So, what do you think? This dress really suits me, huh?"

"It's very nice…and you definitely have the breasts to pull it off…"

Lamica giggled. "Thanks, I know!"

"But, I don't know if your flashy side is what your brother likes about you."

"Wait, what? Are you saying he already DOES like me?" she asked, rapt at attention.

"It's possible," I sighed, suppressing a shudder. "He does seem to talk about you a lot…and he never says anything bad about you, and most brothers aren't that complimentary of their sisters."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh…" Lamica said, bobbing her head in thought.

I began washing my face while Lamica sat on the bathroom couch. "So…I'm not sure how, exactly, but perhaps we should alter our plan, somehow, supposing for a moment that he already does secretly like you and just needs a little extra push."

"Then this should still work – if we can tap into his protective side, then…"

"What are you planning to do about Arou, though? He's a better fighter than your brother, so if it comes down to them fighting over you, it could get messy. And rest assured, Arou's not gonna be happy when he finds out you were leading him on."

"I…I hadn't thought of that…" Lamica groaned. "So…what do you suggest?"

"Let me think a moment," I said, sitting down next to her and crossing my legs. "Hmm…what would have worked better, I think, would have been for us not to have invited Arou. Between the two of us, possibly in a different environment as well, we might have been able to successfully push him towards you."

"It's too late for that now, though," Lamica said fretfully. "What can we do?"

"What if…we came back and sat on different sides of the table, to throw them off? If you're next to Karas, you have a much higher chance of getting something going with him."

"Alright, alright, I like it. What then?"

"You should still act drunk and horny. Make sure you whisper in his ear that you're afraid of Arou being too forward and that you want him to protect you; I can handle Arou. It may not be much, but I think you acting flirtatious and worried, in combination with what happened at the table before now, MIGHT be able to push him over the hurdle and want to get with you tonight. But that's putting a lot of faith in the almost nonexistent possibility that he's willing to sleep with you."

"Hnng, this is so stressful," Lamica said, blushing furiously. "This is like coming out and telling him honestly how I feel!"

"Well, you're still not directly telling him. But at least you're being more honest this way."

"Right…but I'm scared…I don't want him to hate me. What if he never wants to come back home because he thinks I'm such a freak?"

"It's okay, it's okay," I said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly. I can't believe I'm consoling someone that it's still possible for them to have an incestual relationship! That's the power of the monarchy, I guess. "Whatever you do, don't mention your feelings flat-out like that, just hint towards them. If he shows signs that he's interested, support those. Also, you used to sleep together a long time ago, right, when you were kids? Ask him if he'd like to do that, for old time's sake, to protect you."

After I helped her get her drive back, she led me back to the table, in fake-drunk mode again. This was easily the weirdest plan I'd ever been a part of.

"Hey guys!" Lamica said, smiling with her eyes closed. Unfortunately, only one of the guys was there!

"Uh…hey ladies!" Arou grinned. "I guess it's just you and me now! But don't worry, I'm pretty good at spreading the love around evenly, if you know what I mean." He stroked his dick to demonstrate or something stupid like that.

Realizing Karas was no longer here, Lamica looked to me in shock and worry.

"What happened? Where's Karas?" I asked him.

"We had a little bit of an argument. Not a messy one, don't worry! He just said he needed to go work on some paintings or some girly shit like that."

Lamica gave me an unreadable look before slipping off her heels and running out of the restaurant. "Your Highness, wait!" I called. This was a good opportunity to take a step back and reevaluate whether she really wanted to screw her brother, or risk pushing him away forever if he wasn't up for it.

Arou whistled. "That girl is a HOT piece of ass. Damn would I like to fuck her, General! With all due respect, of course."

"You just keep chasing that dream, Arou," I said, still standing. "So…what now?"

"I was about to ask you, General. I was only kidding about the whole us having sex thing, I mean, unless you're interested…"

"No, that's okay. But I'm sure there are several other girls around here that wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, you're right! That waitress had some pretty nice titties, too! DAMN! You go, make sure the kids are alright! Karas didn't seem like himself."

"Will do. Remember to wear a condom so your idiocy doesn't singlehandedly annihilate the gene pool," I said, waving and running off.

"Tell Lamica I'll be waiting for her," he called as I closed the door behind me.

I quickly scanned the city streets for any sign of them, then turned to the road leading back to the palace…I could see Lamica running there! Concentrating on my fear, I casted a cloak of shadow to blend into the night before descending the stairs to follow her.

Once I reached them, confident that my presence was hidden, I listened in.

"Karas, please don't go," Lamica said gently.

"It's fine. You're having a good time, I'd rather just have a good time somewhere…"

"It's not the same without you…um, let me come with you, wherever you're…"

"No, it's alright, the general will…"

"She doesn't matter to me. You're the only person I wanted to be with tonight, anyway. Just as long as you're back home." This made him take pause and look at her seriously for the first time in the conversation. "We see each other so rarely…why can't I have my brother back, just for tonight?"

"Well…I…"

"Come on, why don't we just cuddle and walk back to the palace?" Lamica said. I held my breath in surprise along with Karas as she took his palm and held it to the nape of her neck. Not keeping eye contact with him, she came in closer to him.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked in alarm, pulling his hand away.

"No!" Lamica lamented in a strange kind of desperate gurgling whine. She nervously brought herself up to him for a hug, arms outspread, but he backed up just as she approached. "Wh-what's wrong?" she whimpered, approaching again. As soon as her chest made contact with him, he backed even further away, looking at her with a horrified expression. I couldn't see Lamica's face from where I was.

"What's wrong with you?" he rumbled shakily.

"I just want a hug, Karas!" she said, her voice haunted and brittle.

"Why are you looking at me like that" he asked. Why was he so terrified? Could he read people's looks that well? Ahh, wait…he was a great portrait artist. Maybe that was how he could read what was behind her face.

Lamica took a deep breath. "Karas…I know it might sound weird, but I think about you all the time…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear…" His face was quite disturbing to look at, now.

She continued, her voice choking. "I fantasize about you being here with me, all the time…I love you…"

He strode forward and grabbed her roughly by the wrist. "What's wrong with you? Are you really my sister?"

"Yes!"

"You spend all night acting like a slut and now you're coming onto me? You are NOT my sister," he growled.

"That's fine, that's fine, just please, please…sleep with me?" she whimpered. "We don't have to…"

"I'd rather die," he said coldly, dropping her hand. "I don't like what I see in you, now…and...and to think I always longed to come back and see you so badly."

"It's me, I'm here, please don't…" she gasped.

"No…I can see straight to your soul, Lamica…and what I see is inhuman. THIS is the girl I longed to hold in my arms when I got home? You've taken our closeness and twisted it. Don't you understand? You've betrayed what it means to be family!"

"Then, I want you to teach me what it means to be family…" she gasped, faintly touching his hand.

He slapped her arm away. "Get away from me; you're unwell."

She shook her head, begging him. "I know I'm a bad person, but I still love you, you can't just…"

"If you find yourself again, I'll be your brother. But you should have known that I could never love you! Why would you do this to us?"

"I…"

"You've betrayed me." He turned and stalked away, leaving his sister standing, broken and sobbing, in the street.

After he left, I backed up from her, undid my cloaking spell, and approached her. "Princess?" I asked her softly.

She turned to me, and what I saw made my heart leap up into my chest. She looked so in despair, so disturbed, that it even scared me. Perhaps it was that look, which spoke of nothing but being outright psychotic that scared him away. That would make sense. Or, very likely, the idea itself completely disgusted him.

I steeled myself and stared at her as she swayed there, wavering between insane giggles and uncontrollable crying. This was Lamica, with no mask, completely vulnerable and despairing. I realized that it was THIS person that was behind all her pompous, egocentric posturing. She had mask-wearing down to as much of an art as me.

"It'll be alright," I murmured. "You'll just have to wean yourself off of him."

"I can't," she wailed, seeming much less frightening to me now that she was speaking. "I don't have it in me."

I walked up to her and held her hand. "You can borrow my strength. Come on, let's go home," I said. She nodded and I slowly walked her shuddering, gasping form to go rent a carriage.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

_2061 A.D._

"1, 2, 3, LAGO!" the demon photographer said, taking about the twentieth shot of the entire family.

The atmosphere was incredibly awkward throughout the shoot. I'm fairly certain Nerine and Arou were the only people who weren't faking their smiles, although I think the kids and I felt happier in the shots where we were all holding each other. Much of the discomfort everyone felt was from Lamica, who again tried to lobby for a few pictures to be taken without me in them. Understandably, Sarina was also struggling to find any confidence at all.

"Alright, that's it!" the photographer said with false cheer. "We got the perfect photo! Your family is so exquisite, Your Majesty."

"Thank you," Rin said distractedly. He and Lamica kept making antagonistic eye contact, which made me quite nervous. I wonder why Rin chose to pick this fight with her. Am I really worth hurting their already fragile father-daughter relationship over?

"Good job, everyone!" Princess Raze cheered, who had arrived a few minutes ago and had been standing across the chamber from us. She did sound truly enthusiastic, but I imagined the annoyance I felt at her presence was not much different from the annoyance Lamica felt at mine.

Ryo turned to his grandfather expectantly. "Is it alright for me to go to her?"

"Certainly." Rin said, looking deep in thought. "As a matter of fact, I order everyone to leave this room at once."

I was surprised at receiving an order from him after such a long time, and I'm sure his family felt the same, but I naturally made sure to quickly begin leaving.

"Except Primula." I nearly squawked in shock, my heart beating erratically. "I wish to speak with her in private," he said, his eyes glancing at me with faint warmness before they rounded back on Nerine. "Is that alright with you, darling?"

"Of course," she said, smiling brightly at both of us. "I'll see you back in our room soon."

Everyone made their way out of the room except Raze, who, surprisingly, came up to me and Rin with a smile.

"Your Majesty, may I talk to Primula just really briefly?" she asked him politely, looking absolutely gorgeous in her bizarre way. I was actually a little bothered by how enraptured I was by her beauty. I'd never, ever, met a girl that caught my eye in that way.

"Certainly, take your time, Princess," he said in a friendly voice.

"Thank you," she said, turning to me. I had to suppress a grimace at her alien loveliness. There HAD to be something wrong with me. "Primula, Ryo requested that I invite you and his sister with us when we go swimming tomorrow."

I could feel a genuine smile form on my lips. "Oh, I would love to! Thanks for telling me."

"Not a problem at all. Fun can always be had in bigger numbers!" She played with her left breast and cocked her head at me, smiling seductively – I have no idea why. "We're going at 3:00, at the, um…something called a, a POOL?"

"Yes, the palace pool?" I said, nodding. Could it be that they didn't have swimming pools in her culture?

"I think so! I am excited to experience total immersion in the same water as my Ryo!" she beamed. "It will be like we are bathing together…well – see you there, then!" She trotted away, waving at me and Rin as she did so, her offensively tiny dress flipping up so she could moon us with every step.

Once we were alone, I turned to Rin, trying to prepare myself for whatever would come. "Sorry about that disturbance," I said, fidgeting with my hands. My heart was stampeding.

"Not even close to a problem, Primula. Uh, could you please check to make sure the doors are locked on the south side?" he said, getting up and stretching. "I'll get the others."

"Of course," I said, trying to command my heart and imagination to stop running wild.

"Great – thanks, Primula," he said with a warm grin. "Also make sure to check to make sure no one's listening in from outside."

"Got it!" As I went to secure the various exits, I realized with great anxiety that this was the first time Rin and I had been alone together since he rejected me. I hoped I could behave appropriately in this rather unexpectedly intimate setting. I hoped to all the gods that he wasn't displeased with me in any way.

We rendezvoused back at his throne. "Wow, so we're alone," Rin said, looking a little nervous, himself. Ooh, this was looking good! He looked around. "Well, since there's no one else to sit," he said, sitting on the throne, "would you…like to…"

My world slowed down to a near stop as I waited and longed for his next words.

"Sit on my lap?" his eyes jumped around the room. He seemed to think I might actually refuse.

I couldn't have been smiling any bigger. "Absolutely!" I waltzed over, probably blushing like a maniac, and certainly more turned on than I had been for many, many years.

"Well, it's either that or you sit next to me on the throne," Rin said, "and that just wouldn't do."

"Oh, it wouldn't do, at all!" I said, gingerly crouching over his sexy, seated body. I was so nervous and horny that I could barely even think at all. I gently laid a hand on his shoulder and swung my legs over the side of the chair, daintily lowering my butt onto his crotch, gasping the entire time.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my back. "Well, this is nice!"

"Uh-huh," I said, trying to slowly resituate my butt so it was comfortable.

"Please stop," he suddenly said nervously, but not meanly.

"Okay." Ah, I see, perhaps that was too stimulating for whatever our talk was going to be concerning. That didn't keep me from being ridiculously aroused, though, staring into his gorgeous old eyes. "Thank you very much for allowing me in your family picture…you didn't have to do that at all!"

He waved. "Nonsense, it was our pleasure."

"But Lamica…"

"Lamica is a FOOL," he said with a sudden grimace. "As a matter of fact, that's what I wanted to talk about with you."

"Oh yeah?" I said, feeling a little disappointed that he wouldn't be unveiling a long-hidden romantic adoration of me. However, I was still talking to him, AND on TOP of him! I can feel the heat from his crotch! How AWESOME!

"Here's the issue: I find myself…concerned by the fact that neither Lamica nor Arou is fit for rule."

"I agree COMPLETELY," I said huskily, tightening my arm's grip around his neck. "I would have no faith whatsoever in their ability to competently rule. And you can molest me anytime…"

Oh. WHOOPS! I totally lost control of my mouth there. My eyes grew to be at least as wide as his as I realized what I said.

I must be retarded.

Rin laughed after a bit, running his hands through my long, French-braided hair. "You don't want that, Primu…I'm an old man, now, and, more importantly, you and I both know that I would never betray Nerine."

I felt stinging pain as he mentioned her name. "Rin…I wish you were more like Forbesii, having concubines and all…" Wow, I'm just feeling all kinds of bold today, aren't I? Gods, put a leash on yourself, woman!

"No, you don't wish that…"

"Um, yes, yes, I think I do," I said softly, leaning into him so our faces were almost touching. "I'd be first in line."

"If I was like that, then I don't think you'd love me…I'd be someone else entirely."

"As long as you were still Rin, I wouldn't care if you changed a little, as long as you'd…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I tasted his breath on my lips.

"Primula, you deserve someone who loves you, and only you. I wish I could be that person for you, but I can't. There isn't room in my soul for more than Nerine."

My eyes teared up. "I wish I had a person like that, but don't you understand? There's NO ONE for me!"

"I know," he whispered, then sighed, pulling me against his chiseled chest for a hug. "My wish for you has always been for you just to be happy. But I don't think you ever found happiness here."

"No, I haven't," I said, holding him with both arms, my neck against his. "But I'm happy doing this…"

"That's not enough. The fact that you're sad has always weighed on my heart. I wished and hoped that you could be satisfied without me, but you haven't ever let yourself. Please forgive me."

I pulled away from the hug with moist cheeks. "Whatever for?"

"For not understanding…you always needed love more than all the other girls. And yet you're the only one who ended up alone."

"I am only yours. And I'll always be only yours. I could never settle for less," I told him intensely. "Never doubt that…wait, are you saying that, if you could go back, you'd choose me?"

"No…I'd still choose Nerine, since I have always loved her…but that's not to say I've never had feelings for you, either," he mumbled.

I grinned ecstatically. "You like me a little?"

"Yes," he said, caressing my neck. "Of course I like you romantically. I just never wanted you to know." My world stopped. Heat and jubilation coursed through my body. "So, I'm sorry it turned out this way. I should have been more sensitive to you."

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" I gasped, my vision spinning wildly.

"No, let's um, move on…" he cleared his throat, but still held me tight. "So, Lamica…"

I blinked, struggling to understand what was happening. "Uh-huh…" RIN LOVES ME? I had fantasized about him saying that for years and years and sleepless nights and years! Though I was actually stationary, my world felt like it was surging forwards and backwards, everything blurring except me and the old man in my arms. I couldn't breathe. I could barely remain upright.

"I'm thinking about excommunicating her from the family."

That sentence stopped my intense dizziness. I looked at him in shock, although I was still feeling very warm, fuzzy, and horny.

"C-can you do that?" I said, swallowing so my saliva wouldn't drip from my mouth unbidden.

"Of course. I am king. Naturally, she and Arou could always start a war against me to reclaim their contested lineage…as a matter of fact, that's probably what would happen."

"Then it probably wouldn't be a good choice," I said. "No one wants more death so soon after the Space War."

"Right, but, short of locking them up or executing them, it's the only way to keep them from gaining power," he said with a sigh. "Anyway, Nerine still believes in Lamica. That's why I'm talking just with you."

"I really, really appreciate you talking to me about this," I panted breathlessly, "You can always trust me with anything."

"I know." He smiled. "I trust you implicitly. Which is why I'm letting you sit on my lap – you'll never act against my wishes, even if yours are completely contradictory to mine. No one else I know has that much self-control and loyalty."

"Th-thank you," I said with a blush. I really did want to rape him, though. I had a feeling I could overpower him in a fight…but he was right, even the thought of actually acting on those desires made me feel physically ill and horrible, since he didn't want it. "I don't deserve your praise."

"Yes you do. So – what should I do? I've grown more disillusioned with my daughter every day. Tell me – do you think Ryo and Sarina are both fit to rule?"

"Compared to Lamica, definitely. Ryo's still a little naïve, I think, but he is reliable, smart, and a strong, loyal person. Although, I don't like how easily Princess Raze has swept him off his feet; it may indicate that he is vulnerable to manipulation."

"Perhaps," Rin said, caressing my arm as I gasped in appreciation of the sexy, sacred moment. "But could that not just be his hormones? Maybe he'll grow out of it."

"A strong ruler should be immune to their hormones, like you," I told him with a wink.

"Oh, I'm not THAT immune," he chuckled. "I can't stop thinking about how incredible your ass is, for instance."

"Thank you, Rin. It's yours whenever you want it," I said softly, my body heating up drastically. I wiggled my butt around on his hard crotch for a bit, but when he glared at me, I cleared my throat and tried to get back to the subject at hand. "Sarina, on the other hand, I have complete faith in as a ruler. However, I also believe she's getting dangerously close to cracking, with how much she's being abused and raped by her SHITHEAD of a father."

"I hate him as much as you do," Rin said. "That's why we're talking about this now. He has to pay, somehow."

"Yeah." I felt relieved that Rin wanted to do something about that abomination of a man.

"But you think that either Ryo or Sarina could govern at least satisfactorily, correct?"

"Yes, I believe in them," I responded.

"Good, good. So, we at least have the option of skipping their parents and having them immediately inherit the throne."

"Yes. The excommunication option has the benefits of punishing Lamica and Arou, saving the kingdom from their misrule, and having a competent ruler on the throne. It has the hindrances of a likely war for reclaiming their lineage, and the demon public usually sides with the excommunicated party historically, so that could be especially damaging for you and the kids…um, and Nerine wouldn't like it. Is that it?" I wondered aloud.

"Something like that." Rin nodded. "The downside of keeping them, of course, is that the worst parts of the status quo will continue, and I am almost positive that Lamica and Arou will try and start a war to wipe out all the remaining Space Demons. Which I don't want, of course." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "And, naturally, they'll destroy the kingdom and all my steps to make it a fair and balanced political realm."

"It seems to me that, ignoring Nerine's probable disapproval for now, the deciding factor should be whether you think the casualties from Lamica's war for the throne will outweigh the havoc she'll wreak both on our world and in space."

"I agree. So…it seems to me that we should excommunicate them."

"Yeah, I believe that's the lesser of two evils, in this case," I nodded.

"Thank you Primula!" he said, hugging me. I moaned as his arms pressed against my aching, desperate chest. "I should have consulted with you more often!"

"It wasn't a problem at all," I said, leaning into him. Oh, how badly, BADLY I wanted him to violate me.

"So I'll continue to contemplate this, with your advice in mind." he said, his arms unfortunately dropping away from me. "By the way…you seem to not like Princess Raze." He looked much less grave now.

"Well, not really," I said, grinning sheepishly. "But I don't know how much my opinion is colored by the fact that I've murdered thousands of her kind in cold blood. I'm probably not the most objective judge of a Space Demon's character."

"I see," he said, nodding and smiling. "Your inclinations are understandable."

"Why did you allow her to stay?" I bounced my butt up and down on his lap. "She seems to be regarding the Treaty a bit flippantly."

"That is true, but she is here for the sake of peace," he smiled. "Trust me on that one."

"I do trust you, Rin…but how can you be absolutely sure she's not being duplicitous?"

"I can trust her beyond reasonable doubt. She has shown me some very convincing evidence for her intentions."

"You do realize that Space Demons eat our race, correct?" I whispered, as it was nearly too horrific to say aloud. "I've seen it happen many times on the battlefield."

He nodded gravely. "That is certainly the biggest concern, since she may succumb to her instincts even if she means well. However, you have trained Ryo in multiple forms of self-defense, and I've seen it demonstrated, remember? I believe that he can fend for himself. In addition, they are staying within the palace walls at all times, so both Raze and her regent are being tailed by my private guard."

"Well I'm glad you're satisfied," I said hesitantly. "I'll give her the benefit of the doubt for now, but, like I said, I don't like the way she's acting with Ryo."

"Ahhh…on the romantic front, eh?" Rin looked quite amused all of a sudden. "He can handle it. I trust you remember the year we first met, and all the girls I had to fend off?"

My heart still bubbled with virulent jealousy just to think about the ridiculously good-looking harem back then that I didn't have a chance to compete with. If it was just Rin and me, like it could have been if I'd just escaped earlier, then perhaps I could have been in his arms this whole time…

"He's got my genes. He'll be able to make the rational decision, I'm sure," he said with a wink. I tilted my head in wonder. Was he suggesting that I liked Ryo? Why does everyone keep thinking that? Rin's the ONLY person for me, and has always been! Or perhaps I'm just inferring that he's saying I like him…which would mean my subconscious is working against me. "So, you're going to the pool tomorrow, right?"

"Apparently."

"Remember, there is NOTHING more horny than a fourteen-year-old boy," Rin grinned. "If you're a contender, make sure you don't let Raze use that against you."

"WOW! WHAT are you saying?" I gasped in shock. Rin just laughed at me. He must have been kidding. My heart was beating quite fast, though. Stop it, heart! You betray me!

"Well," he continued, "My wife is probably dying from worry now that I've been alone with you for so long."

"Alright," I said, snuggling up with him some more. "I'll just kidnap you, then. And handcuff you, and…"

"Sorry, beautiful," he said, lifting me off him by my waist. "We'll have to call it quits this time."

"This was great," I said, staring at him in ecstatic longing. I realized now that I had gotten alarmingly…um…at any rate, I needed a change of panties. "Can we do this again, soon?"

"I don't know," he laughed, giving me one last hug. I giggled, since I could feel his erect crotch against my stomach. "I'd, uh…I'd better get going, then."

"You're my favorite thing in the entire universe," I told him.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself," he said, distancing himself from me quite quickly. "Um…if you ever need anything at all, just let me know, and I'll make it happen for you, okay?"

"Yeah…anything except for the only thing I've ever wanted, right?" I said somewhat somberly.

"See ya, Primula!" He waved and exited the room as swiftly as possible.

Well that was the best experience ever. I doubted I'd ever had a more pleasing day. Now completely alone, I walked around the chamber in a daze, repeating out loud some of the things he said, and the things I said back to him, just to make sure I wasn't acting too much like a complete idiot and that it had all actually happened. Of course, he still sided with Nerine over me in the end, but it's alright. As he said, I wouldn't have wanted to go any further with him anyway, while he still had her.

Realizing that I still needed to change back into dry panties, I pulled myself together and went out the door to go to my chamber.

* * *

><p>I was on my way to the serving staff's wing when I overheard Arou's deep, hushed voice. Instantly suspicious, I followed the sound, making sure to stay hidden, until I found him talking with Sarina in a rarely used corridor. I glared and listened in, ignoring my wardrobe problems for the moment.<p>

"You're just so ugly. Why is that? Why do you look so much more hideous this year? ANSWER me, cunt!" he said with lethal menace at his daughter, whom he had pinned against the wall. "The reason we took so long today is because you couldn't pull yourself the fuck together and fake your way through one acceptable smile! What? You have to vomit? Good!" Arou punched her, quite strongly by the looks of it, in her small stomach. She made a horrible sound, similar to both a cry of pain and a burp, and hurled to the side as Arou continued to hold her against the wall.

"Now, lick it up," he said in an awful voice, shoving her head down to the puddle of vomit on the floor.

"Yes, Father," I barely heard Sarina say.

I wanted to intervene, to save her, but I didn't really have any authority over him. I badly wanted to, though…perhaps by my presence alone, I could stop it!

As I was preparing to stalk out from hiding, Arou continued down a track of insults that made me pause in surprise: "You've let yourself go so much that you hardly look like her at all anymore. And we can't have that, can we, slut? I'm the only sex you'll ever get, and it's only cuz you remind me of her." Sarina gagged as she tried to consume her vomit. He lifted up her dress and began lightly feeling her butt. "How can you spend SO much time with Primula and only look more like a cheap whore?" He ripped her panties in half. She made no move to cover herself." I mean, what have you done to your crotch? It is HIDEOUS! No man will ever love you if you look like this, you sick bitch!"

Deciding that this needed to end, now, I started walking towards them, a drawn dagger in my hand. Just before I opened my mouth, however, Mayumi's grandson Shin came sprinting down the hall from the other side, screaming "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Sarina stared at him in wonder as her father lumbered towards him.

"Uh-oh," I said, taking off running towards them.

"Who the fuck?" the duke sneered, roughly kicking his limp daughter out of the way and picking the scrawny kid up before he could do anything.

"Arou, STOP!" I roared. Arou ignored me and started savagely pummeling the kid in the face over and over again, each landing with a sickening crunch. Blood burst out from each blow. "AROU!"

Arou's eyes flashed at me with a ruthless glint. He slammed Shin into the wall, spellcasted a large spear made of stone in his hand, and smashed it through Shin's ribcage. Mayumi's kid vomited an enormous splash of blood.

"Daddy, please…" Sarina begged him desperately. "Stop…"

He cut her off by kicking her in the face, snapping her head straight backwards. He was about to cast another spell on Shin when I tried one last time to stop him.

"DUKE AROU, I ORDER YOU TO STOP!" I roared as savagely as I could, from right next to him. If he doesn't, I'll kill him. I don't care if I'm branded a traitor if it means saving innocent kids.

He stopped short, halfway through an Earthcralite spell that would have obliterated Shin's body. "P-Primula?" Arou whimpered, looking at me. He must have finally realized I was here, despite looking straight at me earlier.

"What are you doing? He's just a kid!" I snapped, pointing at Shin. I decided not to touch the topic of his daughter for now.

"Ah, you're right! What have I done?" he said, backing away in horror. I couldn't tell if he was faking, but I frankly didn't care. "Primula, I'm…I'm so, SO sorry…I…"

"WELL? Aren't you going to go get help? He's dying! Get a medic, NOW!" I screeched.

He nodded, his face pale. "I'm so sorry, Primula, I never meant to hurt him." He took off and ran.

Sarina approached the semiconscious Shin, still looking at him like he was something from another dimension.

Not expecting Arou to be able to do anything competently, I pulled out my walkie and contacted Kule. "Kule, send any and all medics to the Earth Realm guest wing on the main floor. We've got a dying kid, here."

Kule immediately picked up. "On it. What's going on? Did that Space Demon slut do something?"

"No, it wasn't her, but I'm not at liberty to say who did it. He was stabbed with a stone spear." I looked at the blood-oozing kid. "I'm not sure if he'll make it, but we have to try!"

"I'll send medics there as quick as possible."

"Thanks, buddy!" I shut off the walkie and approached the kid. "Help's coming, Shin. Hang in there!"

"You know him?" Sarina asked me, her eyes wide and horrified.

"Only barely."

Shin moaned for a second, before burping out more blood.

"Don't try to talk!" I said worriedly, holding his hand and caressing it. "Stay with us, though. Do NOT fall asleep!"

Sarina swallowed. "Shin, right? Why did you do that?"

Shin's eyes met hers briefly, but he blushed and looked away.

"It was pointless! I'd never want you to throw your life away like that for something so unchangeable!" She seemed to be quite angry at him, which wasn't exactly appropriate for the circumstances.

"The only way I could die happy…" he whispered, but then seemed unable to finish that thought.

"He'll just rape me again tomorrow! He's invincible! And now he'll just be even more angry, since you did this!" she yelled.

"You can sleep in my room," I told her, not wanting her to hurt Shin with her anger. "It'll be alright."

Sarina breathed heavily until she calmed down a bit. "I do appreciate you trying to help though," she said in a shaky but comforting voice. "No one's ever stopped him before. Thank you very much, Shin."

He shook his head. "It was my pleasure," he mouthed, and then his head fell forward, pink foam dripping from his lips.

"Shin, no, come back to us!" I said, slapping him in the face. He remained stillness.

"NO!" Sarina gasped, holding her hands to her mouth. "He can't be…Can anything be done? Pull that freaking spear out!"

"No, I can't do anything…and removing it would only make things worse, at this point."

At that moment, several gods came running from the medical wing, Arou leading them. They surrounded Shin and set to work extracting him from the wall while repairing his body damage.

"Is it too late? Is he still alive?" Arou panted to me as Sarina edged away from him with wide eyes, trying to stay close to Shin.

"I have no idea. And, no, don't ask them, they're spellcasting," I snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that," he growled. "Even though you were my commanding officer, that doesn't let you off the hook."

I sighed. "This was an emergency. My apologies, however, Duke Arou, I let my rudeness get the better of me."

"I can think of a few ways you could make it up to me, though," he said suggestively, playing with his genitals.

"Sorry, I'll be busy monitoring the kid's recovery," I said, looking blankly into his eyes before stepping quickly away to stand with Sarina.

"Oh, don't be like that, I was just joking, you know that!" I heard him tell me miserably. "Remember when we used to be friends? What happened to that?"

Sorry, Arou. We might have been friends once, but that doesn't excuse you from being such a sick, despicable person in the present, and I will treat you as such.

I hoped Rin moved quickly with that whole excommunicating plan.

* * *

><p>The medics got Shin's unconscious body onto a cot successfully and wheeled him back to the ER to continue working on saving him. Sarina and I stayed with him throughout the procedure.<p>

"Why did he do that? Why would ANYONE want to die for me?" Sarina moaned in a hushed voice, staring at his carved-open body as the gods worked on systematically repairing his vital organs.

"I would die for you, Sarina," I murmured, patting her on the back. Personally, I felt a bit shocked by the whole thing, too. Or put to shame, actually. I had known about Sarina's abuse for two years, but was too caught up in confused loyalties and cowardice to do anything about it. Shin had only just met her, and was willing to lay his life on the line for her, fearless of the consequences. I was inspired by his ability to act in defense of his loved one. Have I really been so uselessly complacent about everything all along?

"Thanks," she said with a brief smile. Her eyes wouldn't leave the kid's body. "I hope he's alright."

"Yeah. What he did was amazing."

Sarina nodded, and looked at me quizzically. "So…does he live here?"

"Yeah."

"You should have told me there were boys my age here!" Her yellow-green eyes suddenly looked quite intense.

"I only found out he was here last night," I said. I was contemplating whether or not to tell her what he said about her. He did request I tell her, after all.

"So! Did he mention me before?" Sarina asked with a quirked smile.

"Umm…yeah, a little," I said. I certainly thought it would be better if she heard it from him, so I opted to save it for later, in case he recovered, which looked likely, judging from the medics' progress. "He…said you have a very intense stare."

She quickly inhaled in alarm. "Ah…I see. I should work on that."

I patted her shoulder. "You don't need to change at all…you're a very pretty girl, and I'm sure he thinks so, too."

She grimaced. "Yeah, right. I'm ugly – HIDEOUS – compared to you. I think Ryo got all the pretty genes in the family."

"Trust me, you're a very, very lovely girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you," I said, putting my arm around her. "But you shouldn't worry about it, anyway. Whether he thinks you're attractive or not, he still likes you enough to throw his life away for you, like he did, right?"

"Yeah…" she said, looking slightly more encouraged.

"Therefore, he's decided you were at least that worthy. So, it doesn't really matter how pretty you are or not. If he survives, I guarantee he'll still be that devoted to you. Besides, it's actually better if a guy likes you for what's inside, anyway, since it shows that he has some depth, unlike, say your father."

"Or Brother," she grinned.

"Hey, you should be nice to him," I said, folding my arms. "He just happens to be very horny these days."

She giggled. "I'm just kidding. I know he has depth, he just tries to hide it."

We waited in silence for a while, watching the gods and medics work.

"So…you think he likes me?" she asked.

"I dunno. But he at least feels allegiance to you, right?" I winked at her. She looked a little concerned, though. "What's wrong? Is he not to your liking?"

"Oh, no, it's not that…I was just realizing that I shouldn't be considering dating a commoner."

"Ah…that's true, that's something to think about." AWWW, she's considering dating him! Rin's granddaughter and Mayumi's grandson, sitting in a tree…

"Do you think it matters?"

"Huh? Being a commoner? Well, of course it MATTERS…but there's no harm in casually dating, especially for you, since you aren't first in line for the throne."

"Good point. So that's a big obstacle for you and Brother then, right?"

"Right – HEY! I. Don't. Like. Ryo!" I said, grinning and tickling her ruthlessly in punishment so she couldn't make any sort of humiliating comeback. The gods looked over at us and shook their heads at our stupidity as they continued to work on resuscitating Shin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I like this chapter! XD You may have some problems with it, though, and I encourage you to review and tell me all about them. OR, if you also liked it, you can let me know so I won't think I'm crazy. I actually probably am crazy, though…but that's beside the point. If you feel so inclined, I'd love to hear what you thought about any of the OC's so far in the story, since the nature of their existence bugs the bejeezus out of me. ^_^ I'll need encouragement to keep writing about them, you see. Not that I'm one of those blokes who sits on his hands and waits till he gets like ten reviews before he updates. I hate those blokes even more than I hate OC's! It's just…I'll write…faster, if I know there's a demand for it! ;)

So, wow, this chapter had a lot of romantic/sexual tension, huh? We've got your Primu/Ryo, Ryo/Raze, Lamica/Karas, Primu/Rin, and Sarina/Shin! I luvs me some romance! XD And they're all such cute couples! XD imo, at least, but that's probably cuz I wrote them!

Oh, besides your opinions on the OC's, I'd also like to hear any questions you might like answered about the story. You see, there's so much history here that I could accidentally gloss over something you really wanted to hear about. So, if there's anything you just have to read about, let me know. If not, you can say, #&% all this exposition *##, let's get to the *$#ing story, you #*#%#! And then I'll cry.

The next chapter will take place the following day in 2061 A.D., not in another time jump forward as the past two have been.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Wow, that took a lot longer than I anticipated! I wasn't even slacking! Every single day since I released Moonbite's 17th chapter, I've tried to write a little of this one. And it was fun writing, but it just took forever! XD

However, my toil has paid off, I think! Please enjoy the newest issue of 80 Years Alone! It's on the house! ;)

There is even more sensual stuff in this chapter than the last! 0_0 Don't get turned off so much by it, though, that you abandon the story, as this will most likely be the most suggestive chapter of the entire thing! I tried to keep it as tame as possible, but…failed, for the most part. lol. I hope you can get into it and experience the same passion and drive for life that all the characters do! =)

This chapter is very drama-based. So far, this story is the emotional, pained, dramatic, passionate, yearning side of my writing, while Moonbite is the deranged, nutty, gory, nasty, psycho, adventurous, extreme side of my writing.

Squick warning – this will be the ONLY chapter where Primula has some pedophilic temptations for Prince Ryo – she doesn't want to give into them, trust me, and she just barely doesn't! She finds the idea repulsive, but is tempted to the very brink due to her own suppressed urges and need for love. The main story will really begin in Chapter 6, so if you feel like you absolutely CANNOT do the Primu-as-a-lolicon thing, you can just wait till then. =)

Also, don't worry, she's still a hardcore Rin-worshiper to the bone! I wouldn't betray that aspect of her! ;)

I desperately hope you will enjoy it!

**Shuffle!**

**80 Years Alone**

**Chapter 4**

_2061 A.D._

_The next morning_

I was barely aware, in the back of my mind, that this was a dream.

But it was just me and Rin on top of this black mountain, surrounded by rumbling thunder, so I was happy to suspend common sense and just enjoy it. He looked like a teen again, and every instinct I had was instructing me to walk up and ravish his body with my hands and mouth. I was panting, burning, and drooling, and he hadn't even said anything yet. Everything I'd repressed was just tumbling out.

"I love you, Primula," he finally spoke, his eyes melting with so much unrealistic affection that I moaned out loud. "So what do you say? Will you belong to me?"

I couldn't reply faster. "OF COURSE!"

"Come here, then," he murmured, approaching me as he said it.

Fear and uncertainty briefly clouded my resolve, but I shoved them aside, wiped away my tears, and sprinted to him, leaping into him with my arms and legs spread open. I was choosing to trust him, despite my fears and better judgment that he would just drop and abandon me like he'd always done.

Unlike reality, Rin's strong arms lovingly caught me, wrapping themselves all around me in a sexual, dedicated support.

"Oh, Primula," he breathed, sounding much more turned on than ever as his arms explored my body. My mind crashed with the euphoric pleasure of feeling him grope everything that I am.

I just squeezed him as hard as I could, unable to think or do anything else except try to keep him there.

"Am I your King, Primula?" he whispered as he reached down my pajama shorts.

I momentarily blacked out and hissed intensely from the soaring, acidic pleasure. "Yes! You are my King! Please use me however you will!"

"Thank you, Primula," he said, kissing my sensitive neck, his fingers still stimulating me. Something was wrong, though; my heart was beating, not with lust, but with alarm. What was going on?

I looked deep into his face and blanched white. His face had changed into Ryo's, not Rin's! And his hand was still down my pants!

I whimpered, shudders coursing through me. "Stop."

"But…"

"I can't, Ryo! I'm sorry!" I cried, now feeling no pleasure at all. I twisted myself away from him, covering myself up once again. He looked at me with concern and anxiety, a look I'd seen on his face so many times before.

"But…you said I'm your King."

"I didn't mean it…" I shivered. "I…how long have you been here?"

"It's always been me, Primula. What are you talking about?" he grinned gently. As thunder clapped around us, he kneeled down in front of me, making me gasp.

"No, you shouldn't…"

"I don't care about etiquette. I worship you, Primula. I've always wanted you."

I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. "Look, Ryo – I'll be honest with you. I like you, alright? I AM attracted to you. I've even fantasized about you." Indeed, a couple times, I'd pleasured myself with dirty, sick thoughts about molesting him. Afterwards, I'd berate and punish myself for being such an evil pedophile. "But it's WRONG for me to like you like that, okay?"

"…huh?" he said, looking at me in confusion.

I nodded, feeling more resolved. "I'm going to tell you a secret, okay?"

"Alright."

"I'm 76 years old," I said, smiling sadly.

"No way! You're joking," he grinned. It was a beautiful smile. I wanted to lick his teeth.

I walked up to him and kneeled so that I was face-to-face with him. I sighed and looked into his face. "I am an old hag, Ryo. Although I look like this on the outside, I am a decayed, ruined, dried up shell of a woman. There is nothing for you to like about me at all!"

He shook his head slowly, his eyes bright and so loyal-looking my heart pulsated. "Primula…I'll still love you, no matter how you look, or how old you are. As long as it's you, you're all I'd ever desire."

"You…can't mean that," I said, exhaling with weariness but smiling at him gratefully.

"I do. If you were to suddenly look like an old hag," he began, wrapping his arms around me. I suddenly became very aware of how little I was wearing as he pulled me in. "I'd still worship you, Primula. You are the reason I do everything, the only thing that keeps me from going crazy and killing the rest of my family. You are my guiding light. My goddess."

"Ryo…" I gasped, now feeling quite in love with the boy. And wanting to run my hands all over him and make out with him for hours. My emotions shattered through my misgivings about the age difference.

"I love you, Primula," he said, his eyes burning with an almost edible adoration for me.

"Oh, Ryo! I love you too!" I cried, giving in to my emotions and tackling him backwards to the ground, my lips meeting his forcefully. As I humped him and sloppily kissed his full lips, he massaged my back with one hand and squeezed my butt with the other. I cried out into his mouth, letting my red-hot passion jump into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>"HEY, PRIMULA!"<p>

My mind received a violent jolt and I felt my energy bleed away me. I woke up.

"Mmm," I moaned, rubbing my eyes. My skin was still hot to the touch. I was so horny for Ryo right now that I could kill myself. I wanted him.

Wait, WHAT?

Hold on a second…what's wrong with me? I…I WANT Ryo?

I can't be allowing myself to have these feelings for Rin's grandson, my student, who is 62 years my junior. And whom Lamica had already told me I couldn't mess around with at all!

STOP IT! STOP IT, PRIMULA! You're a freak! You're sick! It doesn't matter how amazing he is, or how much you love him – you CAN'T!

"Ahem," I heard Sarina's voice from right next to me on the bed.

Wide-eyed and terrified, I turned to look at her. I'd completely forgotten that she was spending the night with me to get away from her father! SHIT!

Sarina was sitting against the wall on the opposite side of the bed, arms wrapped around her knee. She smirked at me, evoking the proverbial cat chewing on its hopeless canary prey.

"So? How was your sleep?" she asked, impishness dancing on her tongue. This is bad. She must have heard me say something.

"Good," I said, pressing my face into my pillow.

"It sounded like it. Sounded like it was PRET-TY good."

"Don't. It-it's not what you think," I said. Which is true – I really hadn't started DOING anything yet before she woke me up.

Sarina laid back down on her side of the bed. "Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Theeeeen all your hissing and saying 'STOP!' and 'OH, RYO!' and 'I LOVE YOU, RYO!' and 'I've always wanted to touch you like this' are just…things you say in all your dreams, huh?"

I blushed furiously, kneading my pillow. "Did I seriously say all that?"

"Uh-huh," Sarina grinned. "I always thought there was something there, but DAMN, Primula! You are INTO my brother! You can't deny that."

"Well, I'm denying," I said, glaring at her. "I don't want to be involved with him."

She laughed derisively, readjusting her underwear to hide her mutilated parts. "Would you like me to repeat what you were saying again?"

"No. Anything but that. It's just…" I sighed, combing my fingers through my sweaty lavendar hair. "You can't really help yourself when you're having a dream, you know? It doesn't mean that's what I want to do."

"Primula, listen to me," Sarina said, gripping my shoulders and looking at me seriously. "You ARE in love with my brother. You can't deny that anymore."

"Watch me."

She rolled her eyes. "You are SO hopeless." Then a newly malevolent grin appeared on her lips. "I'll tell him. I'll tell him what you were saying in your sleep…"

My eyes couldn't get any wider. "You wouldn't!" I gasped. "That would sabotage my entire student-teacher relationship with him! Things couldn't ever go back to normal!"

She shifted around, eying me craftily. "What's to stop me from doing it? I mean, you do know that's something he'd like to hear, right?"

"Sarina…" I groaned, thinking. "Okay. If I admit that I like him, will you promise not to tell him or your parents any of this?"

She poked me in the nose. "Only if you're truthful in how much you say love him. You've got to spill it, okay?"

My heartbeat quickened even more. I'd never done anything like this. I'm so BAD at all this romantic stuff. Not to mention, I feel guilty and evil for even harboring these feelings for a 14-year old in the first place.

I…can't do it.

That's right! I don't love him! I don't have feelings for him! Just an amoral physical attraction to him. Whew. It's decided!

"Sarina…" I said seriously. "I DON'T like him that way! Why should I? He's still so…immature."

"Ah, he'll grow out of it," she said with a wave of her hand.

"You've got it wrong. I DO think he's hot, which is probably why I had that dream." Ugh. There. I've said it. I shivered.

"You do?" she asked, delighted.

"Yes. But I'm telling the truth when I say that I have no desire to date him. Alright? Please believe me."

Sarina sighed. "I see. I guess it was too much to hope for, then."

I furrowed my brow. "Why do you want us to get together so much, anyway?"

Sarina giggled into her hand, looking at me with smiling eyes. "No reason, really. It's just that you're my two best friends, and I've always thought you'd be cute together. I love you as much as I love him, you know. Nothing would make me happier than for you two to get together."

I ruffled her hair. "Don't hold your breath, Sarina! Oh, by the way…"

"Yes?"

"Has he ever said anything about me?" I asked her with a grin. "Along those lines, I mean?"

"Oh, what's this?" she asked craftily. "Does Primula want to hear my brother's fantasies about her?"

"Ummmm, on second thought, no. No, I don't." I said, rolling to face away from her.

"That's probably for the best," she giggled. She sat up again with a stretch. "I'm going to go take a shower now, okay?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Don't have any more naughty thoughts now, alright?"

"GODS, stop it," I cried, holding my face in embarrassment.

"Bye."

After she closed the door, I let myself relax again, squeezing my personal blanket between my legs. So…he did fantasize about me, huh? He really did want me. I invaded his dreams, too!

I sighed with a smile, stroking my chest. It felt nice to have someone desire me and want me, for a change. Not guiltily and in secret, like Rin did, but to actually WANT me as a woman. I don't know what Ryo's feelings are for me, exactly, but there is definitely an upfront physical desire between us. It was naughty – well, fundamentally amoral, to be precise – but it was so reassuring and welcoming to know that he liked me that much. If he was in my room at the moment, I would probably have made out with him immediately (hoping he wouldn't take it much farther than that, of course).

There is now someone who seriously thinks I have a place in this world, and his name is Ryo. When he finds out I'm an old hag and artificial, he'll probably leave me for dead, but…why not enjoy his actual physical feelings now, while I can still fool him?

Perhaps one day, when Ryo's eighteen…I'll approach him…ask him to come to the Quartz Crypt…and give him a passionate, sweat-dripping birthday present. I hugged my sheets and blanket to myself and rolled around with delight and embarrassment at the idea.

Suddenly suicide seemed much more stupid of an idea. I should at least wait until the day comes that he inevitably hates me before killing myself.

Weariness swept over me. I really am an old crone now. I sighed, facing reality again. Ryo really doesn't deserve someone like me, who's probably on her last few legs. As mourning loneliness choked me and I thought back on how much more athletic and in control of myself I used to be, repressed memories of the war came rushing back.

As usual, they gravitated towards that one, horrible day. My last day in active duty.

I shuddered and tried to switch tracks. Fucking Space Demons.

I was positive I'd be even more useless now, if another war were to start.

Now…I'm THIS old…and broken. I'm unable to satisfactorily serve my King in his service anymore. Any shot at a death in battle now would assuredly involve acting against Rin's orders. There goes my one chance at sputtering out with any honor.

I'm a shadow of my old self. Whatever anyone tells me, I know I have to fake every chipper action I do – I really am a dying old woman.

I never had anyone to grow old with.

No one ever offered to give me their shoulder to cry on.

I disappointed everyone.

I am a CREATURE…only every pretending to do all her actions…only pretending to even exist.

I should NEVER have been born. There's nothing for me here.

I should have never tried to steal people's friendships and love. I didn't have a right to.

I don't have a right to love, either, nor to have anyone comfort me.

I can't wait until the day that I'm lying dead and cold, six feet in the ground, my spirit channeled uselessly into a gemstone, to be forgotten forever. Forgotten, like all who die, by all those who are important to me.

I grimaced with anguish and pain, shaking in my bed. I would give so much to have just Sarina and Ryo think of me from time to time after I die. Even a "Oh yeah! Remember how we used to hang out with that Primula girl? It's a shame she's DEAD now" would be nice.

There is only so much loneliness and dejection a person can take…and I was damned from the beginning, by the cruelty of my very creator, who forced me to look like this throughout my entire pathetic life.

Sarina came back in from taking a shower, wearing a bath towel. "That was weird, taking a bath with other people in there!" she said with a shiver and a sweet smile. In my dejected state, I saw only how transient and transparent she looked. I could tell that she had physically aged further than I ever had. Even Sarina wouldn't stop to stay for me.

But of course she'll age. She's not a monster, like me.

"Primula? Is there something wrong?" she chirped, walking up to me and looking in my eyes with concern. "Does the thought of dating Brother really bother you so much?"

"What? Oh, no, no, that's not it," I said brightly, blinking and trying to mask my dark emotions. I stood and stretched. "So…do you want to go visit your rescuer?" I asked with the same slyness that she was using on me earlier.

"Um…y-yes, I'd like to," Sarina said, much redder than her hair. "But what should I wear? And how should I have my hair? What do you think? Does he like girls to dress older or dress younger?"

I found it cute how concerned she was, when she really couldn't possibly have anything to fear from Shin's appraisal. However, I was having trouble focusing on what she was talking about. My heart was starting to move on from this world.

"And should I dress like a slut? How should I act? Do boys like it if you touch them a lot? Should I wear perfume?" she kept sputtering off questions, regardless of the fact that I hadn't answered any of them.

I smiled and put my hands on her shoulder. "Calm down, Sarina. You can do whatever you want – I'm sure he'll like it just because it's what you chose to do."

"That's so unhelpful, it's not even funny," she told me with a glare. "You do realize I've never, ever tried to get a guy to like me, right?"

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I can help you a little. You should know that I have very little experience in these matters, though. Do you want to wear one of my outfits, since we're here?"

* * *

><p>Having found a suitably winning outfit from my wardrobe for the princess, and thereafter spending an hour on preparing her hair and face, she and I came to Shin's chambers.<p>

"Are you sure he's already out of the hospital?" she whispered.

I nodded. "He'll be in there, most likely. And his mom's working right now. So, it's just you and him!"

"A-a-and you too, right?" she said, blushing comically.

I laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "You don't have ANYTHING to worry about, Sarina. Just remember to be calm, courteous, and talkative. Trust me. The more you talk, the better." I knew, on the other hand, that the more Shin talked, the more disastrous their meeting could end up being.

"I-I can try," she said, taking her thousandth deep, steadying breath that day. "Could you please knock for me?"

"Sure." I knocked.

"Just a second!" A voice came from within. A few seconds later, a pajama-clad Shin opened the door with a smile. He actually looked very cuddly, and he had a much hotter body than I'd thought at first. "Hello? Oh, hi Primu…GAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed in evident terror when he saw Sarina standing there. He fell on his ass, figuratively and literally.

I sighed. What was wrong with this kid? Way to make a good first impression, moron! Sarina looked like she was dismayed, scared, and disgusted by him.

"Hey!" I said, snapping my fingers in his face. "You are before the Royal Princess! You must compose yourself."

"Sorry, sorry," he said, standing up and looking very unsteadily at Sarina before bowing low to her. "Your Highness, I am forever in your service. Wh-wh-what can I do for you?" He then whispered to me, at levels entirely audible to Sarina, "_You should have told me she was coming!_"

Sarina held her head high. "Inviting me in your chambers would be nice, for a start."

"Oh, uh, um, absolutely, Your Highness!" he said, moving swiftly out of our way and gesturing for us to come in.

Like most of the maids' rooms, the place was kept immaculately tidy and pristine. Shin's looked slightly more sparkly than the rest, though. Sarina seemed to become more at ease as she breathed in the scent of cleanliness. Shin seemed to be looking more deranged by the minute, in contrast.

He shakily pulled out two padded chairs for us next to his bed and then collapsed on it, looking between me and Sarina nervously.

"Sorry, Your Highness, I'm still tired and in a lot of pain," he said, trying to use that as an excuse. "Um, um…there's tea on the stove if you'd like some."

"I can take care of it, Shin," I said. "You just take it easy."

"A-a-alright," he said. I hoped he didn't piss like last time. Or vomit. He sounded as though his panic levels were approaching that threshold.

Sarina seated herself on the chair closest to his bed. "Hey, Shin – I wanted to formally thank you for saving me from my father yesterday."

He steadied himself a bit as she complimented his actions. "You're welcome, Your Highness. Th-there's, um, nothing I wouldn't do for you, if-if-if it pleased you."

Sarina smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder – he froze in shock when he did. "What you did pleased me, Shin. And I'd like you to keep pleasing me from now on, if you'd like."

I snorted as I approached them with a tray of tea. "Did you really just say that?"

"Shut up, Primula! Oh, i-is something wrong, Shin?" Sarina said, looking at him with adorable concern.

It was apparently a bit too adorable for Shin to handle. He had already been stalk-straight, his face blue from not breathing. But when he saw her look like that, he finally let out the breath he had been holding in, and with it, all the pee he had been containing.

Acting fast, I slammed the tea down, leapt onto his bed, grabbed his entire body (making sure to hold onto his still-pissing crotch, hoping to hide it from Sarina) and dashed toward the bathroom. "Excuse us, Sarina!" I called behind me. Once in, I plopped the red-faced, squinting Shin on the toilet, kicking the door closed behind me. "Do you need any help?" I asked him gently.

"I got it," he said irritably. "But, thanks." He yanked off his pajama pants (not wearing anything under them), and began emptying his bladder in the correct place.

I gasped. It was the first time I'd really stopped to look at a penis! How grotesque! What the fuck?…It's just like a growth erupting from the body!

Shin made no move to hide himself from my gaping eyes. He looked truly despondent. "Do you think she saw?"

"Even if she didn't, she probably put two and two together," I said, trying to take my eyes away from his dick…but finding myself unable to do so. It was fascinating…I'm supposed to take one of those inside me? "You, um…you might want to work on breaking this habit."

"I wouldn't have the problem with anyone else, though," he said, looking at me earnestly. "It's only with Sarina. She just…breaks me."

"Well, hey, if she hasn't ran away screaming by now, then at least now you'll be able to talk to her without pissing yourself anymore, right? At least until you have to piss again."

"Yeah…" he said with a nod. "Um…could you go get me some more pants?"

"Sure, I'll…" I opened the door and jumped when I saw Sarina standing there.

"GAH!" Shin exclaimed from the pot.

"Oh!" she said, her eyes widening, flicking between Shin and I. "I, um…" She was holding a pair of Shin's boxers. "I thought that maybe, um, he might need some new underwear."

"Sure, come in!" I offered, standing out of the way.

"Primula!" Shin seethed at me in panic. I shot him a "Man up!" look.

"Oh, um, is it alright, Shin?" Sarina asked him politely.

"Ah…" he kicked off his soaked pajama pants and slid them aside with his feet while putting his hands over his crotch. "Absolutely, Your Highness. Feel free to do anything you want, ever, in any way, while you're in my chambers. You don't need to ask…"

"Alright then. And, please, call me Sarina." She walked in even as Shin began hyperventilating at her extreme closeness. "Listen, don't worry; I understand."

"Y-you do?"

"Of course! I know my evil monster of a father damaged your bladder and entire digestive system with his attack – I know you normally wouldn't piss yourself for no reason."

He relaxed visibly. "Um…that's right, uh…"

"And…I flipped through your journal."

He tensed up again immediately. "You did?"

"Yeah. It had my picture on the cover! How could I resist!" She smiled at him, now blushing, herself. "Did you mean what you said about wanting to live every day for me, and never, ever leaving my side, and never making me do anything against my will?"

Holy crap!

He nodded resolutely. "Absolutely."

"Well then," she breathed.

What now?

She walked over and surprised me by kissing him full on the lips. Shin was surprised at first, but quickly let go of his crotch and pulled her into him as he kissed back. She put her hands on his muscular thighs for support. It looked very intense!

She pulled away, a stream of saliva briefly clinging to her lips from his. Putting a lock of her hair behind her ear, she smiled at him and said. "You said I could do whatever I wanted to in here, right?"

"S-sure," he said, looking much more confident now.

Sarina let go of one of his thighs and grabbed his boxers from the sink. "Do you mind if I put this on you?"

He shook his head aggressively.

I blushed. "M-maybe I should leave you two alone. It seems like things are…"

"Yeah, I think I've got things under control. I trust him," Sarina said as she stooped down to Shin's feet, slipping his boxers on. "Besides, even if he did want to do something, I think he's earned it, from almost dying for me." She smiled at him glowingly.

"Alright, see ya!" I said, feeling a little lonely now. Sarina had already found a very special person for her…and good for her!...but I'm still just the same old, abandoned shell of a woman.

"You should go find Brother, and save him from that evil sex witch!"

"I…I don't know if I should," I said, looking back at her sadly. "I don't want to ruin anyone else's life."

Sarina finished pulling on Shin's boxers and hugged him once before walking straight up to me. "Hang on, Shin! Me and Primula have to talk really quick!"

"Th-that's fine," he said, sounding thoroughly confused and delighted at this new twist in his fortunes.

"I'll be right back!" she said, pushing me out and closing the bathroom door behind her. "Okay, so…what are you doing? Look at what I just did. I was DYING with nerves, but it was still THAT easy to get someone to like me. All you'd have to do is tickle my brother…or pinch him…or even kick him in the nuts, probably, and he'd fall in love with you! What's your damn problem?"

"Sarina," I groaned. "I'm destined, by my very nature to be alone, every day, until the day that I die. One day I'll tell you why, but…I just can't be with anyone. Fate doesn't allow me to FEEL. Whenever I, as an outsider, meddle in the true order of things, bad things happen."

Sarina just stared at me like I was crazy. "Do you think I feel like I have a right to love? Do you WANT to know what my father does to me? How can I feel like I have any place in the sphere of love, when I feel as used, broken, and dirty as I do? Not to mention, I'm HIDEOUS! But I'm still trying! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just worried, Sarina," I said, patting her on the shoulder and putting my finger to her lips to calm her down. "I am very proud of you for this, though…you've succeeded in a way that I'll never have, and did so effortlessly!"

Sarina patted me on my shoulder with a sigh. "Well, alright…if that's the way you feel, I guess there's nothing I can do about it. You'll have to decide for yourself when you actually want to pursue your happiness."

I was a bit offended that she thought she was in a position where she could give me such advice, but I still nodded in response. "Thanks, Sarina. I'll see ya!"

* * *

><p>I moped around the castle for a long time. Rin passed me, surrounded by an escort of armed guards. I would have said hi, but all I could do was return his wink, since he looked very busy – nobles were hanging off his coat sleeves and begging him for favors, land, and money. I felt bad for him, and looked longingly at his retreating back until he disappeared around the curve of his palace.<p>

Everything here seems to serve to remind me that I'm alone. But it is my home…and Rin's here.

I walked toward the gardens and saw Ryo and Raze sitting together on the palace fountain (reminding me of Lamica and I), on the far side of the grove. The sight of him looking so satisfied and happy without me made me want to cry. I could smell Raze from here, so she must have been rather strongly aroused. Not that I blamed her – Ryo was a gorgeous boy. I thought back to my dream about him and immediately became a little aroused myself, when I smelled the other Space Demon, Zillia, approaching.

I turned expectantly. "Hello, Zillia. It is a beautiful morning, is it not?"

"I know who you are, Winterbane. I've seen your records," the monstrous-looking woman said. Danger emanated from her dark body as she approached. "I know what you did."

"I am the Winterbane, you're correct. It's not something I'd ever try to hide."

"So you are not ashamed of the fact that you alone are responsible for over a million Space Demon murders?"

I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see that Raze had joined me from the back.

I responded, "It wasn't murder, it was war. And I regret that it had to be done, yes, but I do not regret doing it." I steadied myself to begin launching spells if the need arose. My magic power had waned considerably in the years since the war, so I wasn't sure if I could take both Space Demons at once, especially if they sandwiched me. "Back down; I don't want to fight you."

"Come now, where's your famous killer instinct?" Zillia grinned.

"You are the King's guests, so I won't battle you except to defend myself."

Ryo came running up beside Raze. "Whoa! What's going on, Primula?"

Zillia took advantage of my momentary distraction to launch at me, a midnight sword of energy extended from her wrist.

Fortunately, my battle reflexes were still active. My body moved almost by itself, casting a prismatic shield between us.

"What are you doing, Zillia?" Raze cried from behind me. "You'll ruin everything!"

"Y-your Majesty, don't you know who this is?" Zillia shouted.

"NO! Stop!" I cried, not wanting Ryo to know.

Zillia cast a spell that I was unfamiliar with, which summoned tendrils of solid laser that broke through my shield and constricted my arms and body.

"D-dammit," I growled, my hands glowing with ready-to-use magic. I couldn't assume the proper casting stance with Zillia's spell containing me, though. I grinded my teeth as the lasers lightly singed through my bare skin.

"DON'T take another step, you FOOL!" Raze burst through the laser net, cloaked in a dagger-like cloak of magic and landing between Zillia and I.

Zillia looked at her witheringly. "If you don't let me kill her, Princess, you're no patriot! You're not fit to take your father's throne!"

"And if I kill YOU, the throne's MINE, you dumb bitch! Going against MY will doesn't make you much of a patriot, either!"

Before the conflict could escalate further, a whipping sound that was familiar to me burst through the hall from behind Zillia. As she turned around in confusion, she squawked in panic and pain as a set of disembodied hooks dug into her flesh and bone, ripping through her with ease.

Hook magic was Lamica's specialty.

"You will stand down, NOW, scum!" Lamica ordered in a magically-altered voice to make it more commanding. She appeared out of the darkness, wearing a magnificent violet dress and looking quite pissed at the Space Demons.

"Princess Lamica…" Zillia said, wide-eyed, trying to stop the blood from oozing out of the giant holes in her flesh. "It is a pleasure…"

"Which is not returned by me," Lamica said, whipping her hooks through the lasers that had ensnared me, allowing me to collapse on the ground like the weakling that I am. "Now, Regent Zillia, I hereby banish you from the planet."

"I-I wasn't…you can't…"

"Oh, yes you were, and yes I can. Any questions? You have twenty minutes to exit the palace. Any suspicious activity, whatsoever, whether within the palace or on the planet on your way back out into space will result in your prompt execution. Any questions, Regent?" Lamica rattled off, sounding quite professional and, dare I say it, sexy. Or perhaps I just felt that way since she just saved us all from something messy.

However…this could easily result in something just as bad. This complex political strife is EXACTLY why I thought we shouldn't have let the Space Demons in here.

Holding her broken bones, Zillia dragged herself up off the ground. "You filthy, sinful terrabound demons. You never change! Even millions more deaths couldn't slow your steady corruption." She looked at Lamica and I menacingly before turning to Raze. "Are you coming?"

Raze laughed derisively. "Of course not. Go on, enjoy your last few days in power."

Zillia looked hurt, then angered, and finally strangely calm before walking down the hall, towards the guest rooms.

I got out my walkie. "Kule. Send a group of guards to tail Regent Zillia, who is en route to the guest rooms from the royal garden. Have them shoot to kill if she does anything even vaguely suspicious."

"It's done, Primula!" I heard him order some guards to move out. "Anything else, my sexy lollipop?"

"Nope. Thanks, Kule. I'll pleasure you later as thanks, m'kay?"

"I'll jack off about you as soon as you hang up. Have a great fucking day!"

"You too, bitch!" I said, grinning and standing up. I froze when I realized Lamica and Raze were staring weirdly at me. "Um…"

"She just jokes around with him," Ryo said hurriedly. "He's married."

I quickly nodded in agreement. How embarrassing! In front of two princesses and a prince! GODS! I really need to take up suicide as a hobby.

"Anyway, are you alright, Primula?" Raze said, coming up to me and slipping her blue arms seemingly unnecessarily around the more sensitive parts of my body as she caressingly lifted me off the ground. "I would hate it if something happened to you! I'm so sorry that my stupid, stupid underling did that to your pretty body!"

I rubbed her arms graciously, although I didn't really like her being so horny around me. It made me feel quite weird and tingly. "Thanks, Your Majesty," I told her.

She hummed and kissed me on my cheek with her plump, perfect lips. She whispered, inaudibly to the others, "You're welcome. It's an honor to be friends with someone who massacred so many of my kind."

Okay, now I'm shivering in a much different way.

"And thanks to you, especially, Your Highness," I said, bowing to Lamica as Raze finally let go of my breasts and pelvic region. "You saved me, and prevented some horrible interstellar political problem from happening…I hope."

"You don't need to thank me, Primula."

"No, you were awesome, Mom," Ryo said, walking up to us. "Good timing, too."

"Thanks, Ryo!" Lamica smiled warmly at her son and played with her own hair. "Why don't you go run off with the Princess here? I have some business to take care of with Primula, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Ryo bowed his head to his mother politely.

"Oh, actually, I'm going to go have a little chat with some of my people," Raze said, which perked my interest. "But I'll see both of you very soon, when we go swimming, right?"

"Sure!" I smiled.

"See you later, then, Primula! And…Ryo!" she said his name bashfully, her navy skin darkening with embarrassment as she fluttered her long, lovely eyelashes at her romantic quarry.

"Bye!" he waved at her embarrassedly, too. Once Raze was gone, Ryo gave me a quick hug (I gasped loudly from the unexpected contact and pleasure), whispering, "I'm glad you're safe!"

I just giggled and pushed him off, saying something nonsensical and idiotic as I shooed him away.

Once Lamica and I were alone, I turned to her and beamed. "No, seriously, you sounded so mature there! Well done!"

She looked at me stonily. "Don't talk to me as you do my children," she said acidly, seeming to imply that there was a problem with a way I talked to them.

"Uh, ah, I apologize, Your Highness."

Lamica walked around me, looking at me up and down. "Primula…I'd like to believe that it isn't true, since I've known you for many years…"

I tensed up. This certainly didn't sound very good.

"But I've received reports from several guards and palace staff, recently, that tell me they believe you are in an…intimate relationship with my son," she flicked her eyes to me.

I shook my head as emphatically as I could, my heartbeat rising. "That's absolutely not true, Your Highness, I would never touch him or, or, do anything inappropriate with him!" Rather childishly, I pointed in the direction Raze had gone. "Raze is the one you should be worried about – she's completely all over him!"

"That is noted, but they are both children, so it doesn't bother me. Besides, she is hoping he will ask her to marry him after all, in order to forge an alliance with the Space Demons and ourselves," Lamica said, tapping her lips. "At least, that's what Daddy told me. I don't trust any of them at all, but Daddy seems to think Princess Raze is the exception, for some reason."

I groaned. "I thought that might have been it." I REALLY didn't want Ryo to marry that weird alien whore.

"Aha! See? Why are you so upset? Are you not worried that the Princess will steal your beloved Ryo from you?" Lamica said, staring at me.

"No, it's…I'm worried for a completely different reason."

"Primula…ordinarily I would be inclined to believe you, given your long-standing loyalty to the throne. But I've seen so much evidence recently of your inappropriate relationship with my son that I, too, am now questioning how safe it is to keep him with you."

"Your Highness, you have my word that…"

"Look me in the face, Primula. Look at me and tell me that you're not a pedophile!" She leaned over and leered into my face.

"I am NOT a pedophile!" I said, quite truthfully, gazing right back at her. "You are correct that, at times, our physical contact has gotten out of hand, but trust me when I tell you that there wasn't anything inappropriate in it! You can trust me on this, Your Highness!"

Lamica stared at me as hard as she could before standing back up with a sigh. "Very well, I'll believe you. However, see that you stop your despicable flirting and physical contact with him from now on."

I bowed to her. "Yes, Your Highness."

Lamica turned from me and cast a spell to tell the time. "I must leave soon to go on a countryside tour with my pathetic lout of a husband. In the meantime, do your best to keep Ryo from copulating with Princess Raze, would you?"

I grinned a little and bowed again. "Absolutely, Your Highness."

"Very well. I will leave you to your duties, then, slave," Lamica said, whirling and walking away vigorously.

* * *

><p>I visited the healers to restore my skin to an unblemished state. Then, after much more meandering and time wasting, simultaneously checking on all my workers to make sure the Palace was being cleaned correctly, I somehow found myself in front of Ryo and Sarina's chambers.<p>

I sighed. Lamica's warnings were still fresh in my mind, and I didn't intend to break them…but I thought it might be nice to see Ryo, if he was in here. My dream of him had managed to stick around with me all day, and, despite my growing disdain for myself and life, a large, instinctual part of me wanted to see my beloved student. Whom I thought was very sexy. Though I certainly didn't want anyone to know that but me. Oh, and I guess I already told Sarina. She's on our side, though, even more than I am, so I think it'll be okay.

Besides, Lamica and Arou had to be gone by now! So I'd have him all to myself for the first time since he'd met Raze!

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door, flinching when it opened to the impact. "Ryo?" I asked into the dark, lightless room. The pattering sound of a shower in progress emanated from the room.

I crept in with trepidation, shutting the door behind me. What was I doing? I wasn't planning to…no, no, I wouldn't ever do that. But I still didn't really know why I was here. I normally valued listening to my head rather than to my body, but it seemed to be driving me now.

I'm just going to joke around with him. Yeah, that's right. I don't desire him in any way. I only love Rin; Ryo's just my precious student. There's no danger of me doing anything depraved while that's the case.

Unlike Shin's room, Ryo and Sarina's chambers were nasty, covered with human fluids and trash. I didn't know what went on in here, and I rather didn't want to know – if I found out, I probably wouldn't be able to hold myself back from murder.

I hissed with disgust when I walked past a pile of degrading, bloody photographs of Lamica and Sarina on top of a dresser – it must have been Arou's.

Coming to the bathroom, from which I could hear Ryo singing a poppy, summer love song, I noticed a towel hanging on the doorknob.

Oh yeah. Just desserts! I remembered, quite vividly, Ryo seeing me entirely in the nude when I came back from my shower. This is only fair.

Snickering quietly, I peeled Ryo's towel off the doorknob and skipped back to the beds. I analyzed both and guessed that his was the one with Nerine-blue hair on the pillowcase.

Pleased in my own cunning, I flopped onto his bed (which smelled a LOT like Ryo, much to my body's obvious delight) and got comfy against his pillow.

As his shower went on, my anxiety slowly climbed. What should I say? Will he be creeped out by me being here? How flirtatious should I be? Should I take a picture? No, no, definitely not that last one. BAD Primula!

After a while, I came to the conclusion that the more turned on he was, the less likely he'd be upset with me. I was just wearing my standard maid outfit, but I thought he might like a little more skin to be shown. Nervously (and quite aroused, for no reason that I could say without landing me in prison), I pulled off my shirt and began unzipping my corset. There. Now he can see lots of shoulder and neckline. He should like that.

I brought his towel up to my nose and inhaled its scent worshipfully…it looked fairly used, and it was certainly his, judging by the smell. To think…Ryo used this to dry his NAKED BODY. All the time. He rubbed it across his entire, gorgeous self, over and over and STILL over again, to dry himself.

Sweating and becoming flat-out horny, I feverishly dragged my nose across different parts of the towel, sniffing and kissing it. This. Was. AMAZING! It smells so RYO!

I heard the shower go off and immediately dunked the naughty towel into my lap, blushing with shame and perversion. My heart beat madly.

I'm…SO bad, it's not even funny! I should never have accepted him as my student…I'm too lonely and despondent! Too crazed and inhuman! I…

He's coming out. I have to pull myself together. Come on, Primula. Be cool. Don't rape him. This is just for kicks. You're only undressed to make him comfortable. You can do it. Oh GODS…this is going to go so badly!

I heard Ryo's wet feet slap against the floor and immediately became soggy, myself. "That's weird," I heard him say. I grinned and blushed.

After a moment he threw the door open, looking around in curiosity, completely stark naked! I suppressed a moan as I visually consumed him as much as possible. He jumped a little, but didn't make a move to cover his very lovely-looking crotch. "Why, hello Primula! How do you like the show?"

"It's just perfect, Ryo," I said, blushing horribly and trying to look at his eyes. I think I was going to be the one that got the most embarrassed here. So much for vengeance. "And, um…it seems that your towel has somehow found its way to my lap. How in the world did that happen?"

"Whoa, that IS weird!" Ryo said pleasantly, walking over to me. His penis bounced and swayed along merrily. I could see it start to harden, just a little, which was fascinating to watch!

"Do you, um…like me, seriously?" he said, a little more bashfully this time and still not covering his treasured region up.

Laughing nervously, I shoved the towel into his arms and cleared my throat.

"You look very sexy, yourself," he said, his eyes going down to my nearly bare chest. "You're like an angel!" He pulled the towel around his hips, finally cutting off my sinful staring.

"Oh, I'm FAR, FAR from that," I panted. "Um…"

"No, listen – no matter what you could ever do, Primula, you are GORGEOUS. And adorable," he said with a smile.

"Ryo…" I whimpered, not knowing what to say. I really was attracted to him, obviously, but my heart was entirely Rin's.

"And, I never thought I'd have you in my bed!" he said, leaping onto it and laying alongside me. I gulped as I saw the tentpole action going on within the towel. My whole body shivered with want for all of him. "By the way…I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, but I had a dream about you this morning," he said casually.

I stared at him in amazement. There's no way – could it have been the same dream? No, of course not, stupid Primula! That's impossible!

"That's nice," I said, snuggling up to his almost naked body. His chest was chiseled and gorgeous. I wanted to lick ice cream off it. "Was it a pleasant dream of me?"

I am beyond aroused – I'm like in mid-climax by this point.

He pressed into me as well. "Yeah, pretty much. You said some weird stuff, like that you were 76 years old, and that you fantasize about me. But that's impossible, right? Most of the dream was really nice, though."

I blanched. I…I…WHAT? Did he…he MUST have…I have no idea! Either he was spying on me or something, or we DID have the same dream!

If we did, then that means all that stuff he said…that he would worship me no matter how old I was or what I looked like – those were his words!

I put a hand to my mouth, sitting up in bed. Perhaps…he really does love me…but can anyone really love someone THAT much?

Besides, I…I…I've already sworn my heart to Rin! I have no space in it for anyone else!

"What's wrong, Primula?" he asked with touching concern.

I smiled slightly and caressed his bare, moist chest. "Oh, it's nothing…I just, um…I just, uh…I just, um, remembered that Sarina and I were going to head to the town soon to do some quick swimsuit shopping! I…"

At that precise instant, the door to the chambers opened. Me and Ryo simultaneously jumped in panic, both standing up on opposite sides of the bed.

Sarina came in, panting and red-faced. She looked extremely upset. "PRIMULA! Here you are! I'm…"

"What's wrong, Sarina? Did he try something?" I gasped, running over to meet her.

"He? Who's 'he?'" Ryo asked obliviously.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sarina said, holding up her hands. "Hold it. Primula. Are you trying out a new style, in which one wears just an unzipped corset?"

I giggled nervously, zipping it back up. "W-w-w-w…"

"And Ryo," she said, smirking at her brother. "I thought you were bigger than that!"

"H-hey!" he said, trying unsuccessfully to hide the poking shape at the top of the towel.

"Trust me, nothing happened," I assured her, my heart beating fast.

Sarina stared at me in disbelief, although I didn't know whether she was doubting my own intelligence for NOT doing something with him, or that she couldn't believe that I thought she would fall for that. Oh well.

"Well, anyway," she said, shaking her head. "Put some clothes on, Brother, I don't wanna see your happy stick any more than necessary."

"But it's so glorious!" Ryo smiled, crouching behind the bed. "So anyway, what's upsetting you besides my one-eyed gopher popping out?"

"EWW, shut up!" Sarina curled her lip.

"No one's asking you to look!" he said in exasperation.

"No one's WANTING you to be wearing JUST a towel!"

"Well…"

"Ahem!" I intervened, now mostly dressed but still mostly drenched down there. "Sarina, what happened with Shin?"

"Oh, well," she said, her voice immediately turning worried, "He was really nice…and SO, so sweet…and very shy and respectful of me."

"Who the hell is SHIN?" Ryo asked, standing back up and now wearing some boxers. I commanded myself to stop panting at his glistening body and listen instead to what Sarina was saying.

"He's a guy I met! Anyway, the whole time, I was doing all the touching…"

"I'm not listening!" Ryo shouted, plugging fingers in his ears. "NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH…"

"But I finally encouraged him to give me a hug goodbye, on my way out."

"NAH-NAH-NAH-NAH…" Ryo continued, quite maturely.

I nodded. "And then what?"

Sarina's face turned pale and terrified. "I…I hated it! I felt like I was going to die?"

I stared at her. "What? Why?" Meanwhile, Ryo carefully took his hands off his ears to see if it was safe to listen in again.

"I don't know! It didn't make any sense…I wasn't in any danger…but my mind was just SCREAMING at me that I should be terrified! His skin felt nice when was feeling it earlier…"

"Heh…you said 'feeling it!'" Ryo said wryly. I rolled my eyes and threw a stapler at his face.

"But it stung when he barely even touched me!" she looked close to tears. "I don't think I can handle it…what's wrong with me? Can I never date anyone? I felt so hurt, sad, and scared, just from him hugging me alone! He'll never be able to touch me at all! How could he want to be with someone like that?"

"Sarina, please just calm down," I said, wrapping her in a tight hug. She squeezed me back as hard as she could, planting her face in my shoulder. She was shaking against me. "This is only the first time, right? I'm sure there's a way we can work through this! It's all in your head, and it was probably all put there by your pathetic shitbag of a father. Excuse my language."

"No, you're right. He is a fucking sick bastard," Ryo growled, sounding quite ferocious. I nodded at him approvingly.

"But…I don't want to feel that way again – how I felt when Shin touched me. I know he's a nice guy, and that he would never do anything against my will, but…I just might be too damaged now to ever really enjoy a relationship with someone," she finished quietly.

Ryo and I looked gravely at each other. I patted Sarina on her back as I continued massaging her soothingly. "I'll think of something, Sarina. I promise. I won't let you lead a life of loneliness, okay?"

She sniffed and pulled away, looking at me hopefully. "Th-thanks, Primula. I don't really think there's any chance, but…"

I ruffled her hair. "Would you like to go swimsuit shopping now? Or do I need to give you some time to clean yourself up?" Her mascara was running, after all.

She giggled sadly. "I guess that'd be good."

I patted her. "We don't have much time left before our set time to meet Raze there! Let's hurry!"

As she rushed into the bathroom, I walked up to Ryo and rubbed his forehead. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Nah, it just kind of glanced off," he said, smiling at me. "So, do you think you'll be able to outswim me?"

I giggled. "I doubt it. You're like a machine in the water!"

"The ladies tell me I'm also a machine in the SACK!" he grinned, giving me a coy wink.

I slapped his shoulder lightly, grinning back. "You are such an idiot, I can hardly stand it! By the way, um…" I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"What can I do for you? I am your loyal and willing slave," he joked, bowing deeply to me. His head brushed up against my aching crotch, causing me to accidentally hiss.

"Um, n-n-n-not much! I was just wondering if I could have your opinion on what kind of swimsuits guys like?"

"…ohhh reeeeaaaaaallly?" he said, looking up from my crotch with a naughty grin on his face.

"YES! And it's not for me, but for Sarina! She wants to impress Shin, of course."

"Oh, well…that's a mood killer. Mentioning my sister like that," he muttered, straightening up.

"It was meant to be. Well, how about it? What kinds do you like?"

"Hmm…" he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I honestly think it's difficult to go wrong, as long as the guy likes the girl. All women's bathing suits are SO form fitting, that it's to the point of it seeming almost wrong to look at them while they're wearing one, you know? I mean, it's tough to find a normal swimsuit that will really turn a guy off. Nothing DOESN'T show off the body, you know?"

"Not all guys value the body as much as you do, Ryo." I grinned, rubbing my hands sensually down from my neck bone to my crotch in an imitation of Raze.

"If they don't, then they're gay," he said decisively.

"What if they're just not as perverted as you?"

"I'm not a pervert!" he said, gesturing wildly. "You just always assume the worst of me for some reason."

I licked my lips. "Maybe that's because you always stare at my tits…amongst other things."

"I…um…that is…" he said, turning a deep scarlet. "I don't mean to be…Anyway, I guess what I'm TRYING to say is, that wearing a one piece or something more modest, to me, shows that a woman respects her body. Which is attractive to me."

"Are…you just saying that to get points with me?"

"NO! I swear! Listen, say I had a crush on Raze, alright?"

"Okay, I will: "I had a crush on Raze!""

"You are SO…anyway, say I did…"

"I did," I said, licking my teeth and winking at him.

He glared at me in mock annoyance. "SUPPOSE I did have a crush on her."

"Eww! Why would you do that?"

"Quiet! Now, then. I would actually be happier for Raze and more attracted to her if she wore something less risqué. I value women a lot – more than you think I do – and it would please me much more to see her in a one piece rather than a microkini or something like that."

I smiled. "Good answer. I don't know how honest you were being, but I still think you're right…Shin will probably appreciate her more in a tankini or one piece than…um…less."

"So, how many points did I get!" he asked excitedly.

"I think you got about 20 experience points."

"And how much to the next level?"

"Uh…is this level the one where I fall madly in love with you?"

"Yeah…either that OR the level where you stick out your butt to let me spank you every time I walk past you!"

"…I'm thinking you're gonna need about 10,000 more."

"Well at least I've got a start!" he beamed.

I patted him sympathetically on his rock-hard chest. "The closer f(x) gets to infinity, or to an arbitrarily large number, the more the limit of x approaches A but cannot equal it."

"…you and your calculus metaphors…" Ryo muttered.

"My offer still stands! If you can pass Calc 3, I will let you take a shower with me."

"But math is insane! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND IT!"

I giggled. "I know you can't."

* * *

><p>Sarina and I stopped for about the hundredth time as we neared the palace pool on our way back from town. I had selected a strapless, daring, pink bikini – which was made of some interesting material that seemed be trying to make love to me as I walked. It was SO comfy, and SO cuddly!<p>

Meanwhile, Sarina had chosen a very cute yellow-and-orange tankini, which complemented her impressive body very well.

However, she didn't seem to believe me no matter how many times I told her.

"I…I just can't go in with this on!" Sarina moaned, biting her nails. "My body is ugly. I'm fat."

"No, Sarina, you're HOT." I said. "Even if you don't think so, Shin does! He told me so!"

"I…well, that's very nice of him to say, but…he'll know the truth once he sees me in this!" she hissed. It seemed her self-image had taken another plunge after her panic attack in Shin's room. "And, and, and…the water will take off my makeup and he'll see how hideous I really am!"

"Sarina…" I sighed. "You don't have to worry…"

"Look at you! You're drop-dead gorgeous! You're psychotically perfect! But look, even through this swimsuit, you can see how mutilated my useless vagina is…oh my gods…" she moaned, hunched over, trying to look at herself. It was true, the bathing suit was a little transparent…and, thus, the damage her father had inflicted on her was vaguely visible. But all the other suits we tried on were even worse at hiding it!

"That's it - I'm just going to go home! I'll j-just sit in my room, get raped every night, and then become a spinster, all alone, when my father dies," Sarina gasped.

I felt quite sorry for her…but we'd already had this conversation several times, and I didn't want Raze to spend yet MORE unmonitored time with Ryo.

"Sarina," I said, hugging her tightly again. "TRUST me when I say that Shin is a very, very sweet guy. If ANYONE will love you against all odds, it's him. I don't know if he'll leave you when he finds out you're infertile…"

"And that I look like THIS!"

"…I know, I know…but you've got to at least try! He's one hundred percent on board with you! Don't give up until he gives you some sign that he doesn't like you – and even then, give him time to think about things. You're a really, really amazing girl, Sarina – you're smart, beautiful, and more fit to rule than most kings and queens who have ever sat on the throne of the Demon Realm! If I was a guy, I would DEFINITELY date you, I swear. Mutilation and panic attacks and all. Okay? And so, I don't see any reason why Shin, who likes you at least ten times as much as I do, could ever stop liking you. EVER. Even though you just met. But still."

"D-do you really think so?" she asked, holding her crotch.

"OF COURSE I DO! I've already told you ten times! Now, can we please go? Raze is probably raping your brother as we speak."

"Okay, I'll…I'll do it," she said, setting her jaw in determination.

"That's the spirit! Now come on," I told her, dragging her by the arm for the last few meters to the pool entrance.

"Hello, people!" I said cheerfully as I walked in, grinning at the three who awaited us. Raze was wearing ONLY straps. There was nothing covered, period. And she had such a sexy body that I wanted to impale her on a pike exactly where she was sitting and waving to me with such a cute smile on her face.

Ryo was wearing…JUST…a speedo. A purple speedo. Which was being stretched out quite a bit, due to his erection. So much for me respecting him whatsoever. He stood up and stretched exaggeratedly to me, to show off as much of himself as he could. Against all my reasons not to (which were MANY) I couldn't help but gasp out of arousal at the sight.

Shin got out from the water and smiled brightly at Sarina, his swim trunks clinging erotically to his lower regions. He was blushing tremendously, and was in almost as good of shape as Ryo, but he somehow made himself look sexier. Perhaps it was the fact that he was wearing swim trunks, like a normal person.

Sarina gave him a tiny smile, but seemed totally overcome with bashfulness and self-loathing, seeing as she immediately shot her face straight down. Her hands were conspicuously covering her crotch.

"Sarina, move your hands," I whispered.

With an anxious expression, she put them to her side, which looked even more awkward.

"Hey, Primula, Sarina," Shin said, as Raze went back to giving a chocolate banana fellatio in front of Ryo's face.

"Hey, yourself!" I grinned. "Were you able to make a good impression on the big brother and the psycho alien slut?"

He laughed. "I-I think so. Neither of them has talked to me that much, but they both seem really nice."

"I think they probably are, they just do their best not to show it," I laughed, winking at him. Wow, he's pretty easy to talk to! Come on, Sarina! Say something! I nudged her.

"U-um, hi, Shin," she said, finally lifting her eyes up to meet him, if not her head. "You're a l-lot more buff than I thought you were at first!" She laughed rather pathetically at the end of her sentence.

"Nah, not really," he said, looking quite bashful, too, now that he was talking to her. "But you look…INCREDIBLE! I, um, love your swimsuit."

"Oh, it…it's nothing compared to Primula's..." she said, looking at mine with reverence. I had to hold back from facepalming. Is she trying to pawn him off on me?

"Well, with no disrespect to Primula," he said, nodding to me with a sweet smile, "I think yours is just gorgeous, Sarina. I mean it. I've always found tankini's to be very sexy!" Pretty good, pretty good… "But, um…you're, um…you're even sexier than it!" He shoots, he scores! Well done, my blushing, weak-bladdered friend!

Sarina looked a bit terrified for some reason. "Thanks, Shin…I-I'm glad you think I'm sexy…" Her hands clamped back down onto her crotch. Which, of course, resulted in him looking down there. She gave a tiny cry of panic.

"Um…" he said, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong earlier today. I would never want to ever upset you, Sarina." He bowed straight down to the ground. "I beg your forgiveness!"

"Y-you were totally fine, Shin, um…" she looked around in panic. "W-would you like to go swimming?" she asked, sounding near tears.

"Sure!" he said, standing back up. "I would be honored to swim with you, my princess!"

"Okay, let's go then!" she said hysterically, running past me and diving expertly into the water.

"Was that alright?" Shin asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, you were great," I said, nodding. "Just be very careful not to touch her, alright? Unless she specifically says you can."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare to! I almost died from worry after our time earlier ended that badly. I wouldn't dare mess up again!"

"Shin! Come on!" Sarina said, snapping her finger from within the pool. She was smiling now – being in the pool must have cheered her up. Another factor, of course, was that her body was now mostly veiled by the water.

"A-alright," he said to her, rubbing a hand nervously through his hair.

"Good luck," I whispered. "She's very fragile, but I have faith in you."

He nodded. "I will do my best to let neither you nor her down in being there for her."

As the "S couple" reunited in the water, I reluctantly went over to check on the "R couple."

"So, I also have a…" Raze was saying. "…a crossdressing fetish!" I jumped when I heard that. "I like my men to wear miniskirts, see? And then I can reach up and spank them, and…"

"I-I see. You're combining two fetishes there, huh?" Ryo said, looking a little uncomfortable next to the gorgeous, navy blue young lady.

"Oh, I can juggle all kinds of fetishes, if you want me to…" Raze said in a mix between a purr and a murmur, gazing at Ryo with vivid desire. "What do you like your women to do for you when you make love to them, my adorable prince?"

"I…don't know, because, um, I'm, heh, I'm still a virgin!" he said, lifting his hands helplessly in the air.

"AWW, I love virgins! They turn me on the most!" Raze said, molesting herself.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Raze looked up at me and smiled sweetly. "Hi, Primula! You look SO…sexual today, with that bathing suit on! I…can…can I touch you?" she panted a little, making me blush.

"I'm good on that for now, thanks," I said nervously. "Um…you, uh…you…have green nipples?"

She looked down at her strangely attractive, multicolored breasts. "Why, yes, I'm very proud of them. My lineage was purposefully bred to preserve the greenstem gene!" She fluttered her eyelashes at Ryo. "Do you like them?"

He looked at me apologetically before saying, "I'm gonna have to say that I do. They're very pretty!"

All three of us were blushing deeply, now.

"You are SO slow, Shin! Come on, you're not even trying!" I heard Sarina taunt Shin from the water. Her confidence seemed to be soaring back now.

"W-would you like to suck on them, Prince Ryo?" Raze asked breathily, looking nervous. "I would be very, very honored to have your lips on me in such an intimate way!"

Judging from the further swelling of Ryo's crotch, it seemed I should intervene in this situation as soon as possible.

"So Ryo, you never told me what you think of MY bikini!" I sighed, fake-dejectedly, with both of my thumbs through the sides of my bikini bottom and stretching it out. I teasingly lowered the loose fabric up and down a bit, winking at him.

Ryo blushed and stood straight up – almost as stiff as his cock! HAH! No, wait – BAD Primula! Behave your mind! "Um…why don't we all join them in the pool?" he proposed.

"But I don't like swimming," Raze sighed dramatically. "Why don't we go to the hot tub instead?"

"Ryo, I'd LOVE to go in the pool with you," I gasped, wetting my fingers with my tongue and trailing them down the back of his neck. His body relaxed at my touch. "Remember how you wanted to race me, before?"

"Prince Ryo, I really want to get to know you better!" Raze cried out throatily, pressing her entire (more-or-less) nude body up against his right side, her thigh against his crotch. "And I won't be here for much longer! How will we ever be able to talk if we're busy swimming?"

Damn it – I'll have to work really hard to compete with that much contact!

"Ryo," I said, taking his left hand and sensually kissing the back of it. "If you can beat me in a race, I'll wake you up every morning with a full-body massage…"

He shivered, "Um…ladies, can we…just try to, um…"

"My Prince! You can't have both of us!" Raze gasped, snuggling with him as much as she could. "You have to make a decision…it's me or her. I know you'll make the right choice!"

I smiled shyly at him and placed his hand against my chest so he could feel my rapidly-beating heart…and, completely coincidentally, my quite hard nipple.

"Uh…" he looked between us nervously. "I, um…I choose…"

"Primula!" I heard a Kule's voice shout from behind us. Out of instinct, I jumped about four meters away from Ryo.

"W-what is it?"

My green-haired war buddy and loyal second-in-command skidded to a halt at the edge of the pool, looking stone-cold serious.

"The Queen summons you! A great tragedy has happened!"

My eyes widened, expecting the worst. "Wh-what is it? What's the matter?"

He licked his lips, trying to find the will to say it.

* * *

><p>Rin was dead.<p>

My life, himself, was dead.

I went through a momentary need to do something when I heard the news. I hysterically investigated his death as much as I could. The medical examiner said it was natural causes – that he just collapsed and died of a common virus, despite being completely healthy the day before. I didn't want to believe that – I wanted to blame someone, anyone, for the death, so I could have my revenge! It wouldn't have helped my sanity to get revenge, but it certainly would have felt good to massacre someone.

The truth was, however, that all the primary suspects had aliases. Zillia had left the planet earlier that day, Lamica and Arou were in town, and Raze was with me at the time. Slowly, as my investigation refused to progress at all, I realized that I just had to accept the painful fact that I had lost the only man I'd ever loved…the man whom I'd always lived for.

I briefly broke down, crying, but it came as fast as it went. I was sad, of course, but so blatantly empty-feeling that I couldn't seem to come up with the soul energy I needed to cry much more. My vision faded, giving way to despair. That was all I could feel. I locked myself in my room, lying in the fetus position on my bed, not blinking. Pain, brokenness, and anger at myself took over my body completely.

I don't know how long I've been here…all I've been doing is letting out one long, deep groan as I ached and suffered with loss…I wanted…SOMETHING…really bad, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

I…I've spent so much of my life selfishly avoiding Rin, my only lord and king, simply because I was jealous and felt denied. But I could've given SO much more to him! I wish he would have called me to him! But, of course, he'd choose Nerine. I'm less than nothing to him. And he's always been more than everything to me.

But, dammit! He revealed his feelings for me the other day, while I was on his lap! I could feel his hard crotch poking against mine! Why, on EARTH, didn't I just rape him while I could?

He told me he'd had those feelings all along…if I hadn't been so avoidant of him all this time, perhaps he could've eventually given me a place in his bed, as his concubine.

We should've had so much more time to live together…

I thought I felt empty before. But NOW I'm a broken, unsalvageable wreck of a woman!

Someone knocked on the door, interrupting my mental rotting. "Primula?" it was Ryo.

To my own bitter dissatisfaction, I felt my heartbeat increase and my body begin to long for his touch…just from his damned voice. I sighed, threw on a loose, partially-buttoned jacket to cover up my pathetic excuse for tits, and walked over to the door, mumbling "Coming." To be honest, there wasn't really anyone else that I felt like seeing besides him.

I unlocked it and shakily met my dirty crush's eyes.

"Hi…" we both said at the same time.

"Are you alright?" he asked me with vivid concern on his blatantly Rin-like face. He was only wearing a tight tee and boxers. Very improper for a prince to be wearing, but also sexy as hell! Besides, I was only wearing a thin jacket and panties, myself, so it wasn't like he was dressed down or anything.

I gasped, feeling a rush of affection that sprung from some part of me I didn't know existed. "Come in," I whispered, grabbing him by his bare arms and dragging him forcibly in my room, shutting the door behind me.

"What's going on? And y-you don't look so good," he said with concern.

"Oh, but you do," I said, eyeing him with starving, half-closed eyes. The more I fed this feeling of newfound desire for him, the more my pain dissolved into nothing. I looked quickly down to his crotch, and his boxers didn't do much to veil the fact that his mind was starting to get very much in the gutter about me.

I gulped, feeling guilty and sinful. But I did want him for his company.

"You're acting a little weird," he said, casually covering erection with one hand.

"I'm just in mourning. Thanks for coming to check up on me though, Ryo. I'm really grateful." I bowed to him.

"P-please don't bow to me, Primula."

"Are you saying that you're having dirty thoughts, so you're not worthy to be bowed to, at the moment?" I asked him with a hungry grin.

"Something like that," he said with a nervous chuckle. He was blushing like crazy, and looking crazy-desirable.

"Come on," I murmured with a smile, pulling him to my bed with me.

"I-I don't know…WHOA!" he said as I pushed him onto the bed. I climbed in after him and pulled the covers up around us.

"Don't worry," I said soothingly, caressing his spiky blue hair and staring into his eyes. "We'll keep it under control. I just want someone to snuggle with, is all. I feel very, very alone, you know."

"Okay," he said, staring back at me with a curious mix of fear and fascination.

"Is it okay if I snuggle with you, Your Highness?" I murmured softly. I was already moist from the excitement of having my unspoken crush here with me in my bed.

He smiled gently. "Of course, Primula. It would be my honor."

With an accidental moan of excitement, I burst forward across my bed, spreading my legs around his pelvis and my arms around his back. I nestled my head against his desperately.

Ryo readjusted the sheets so that they properly covered us and then squeezed me closer. His incredible warmth and psychotic heartbeat flooded my body.

I felt his engorged member, which was much larger than I ever realized, throb against my own, soaked, longing crotch.

"Ryo…" I gasped into his hair.

But I WOULDN'T go all the way with him. I just couldn't!

So, instead, I just purred and held him against me.

As I gave into his gentle caresses across my body and his huge dick's random thrusts against my crotch every once in a while, I slowly felt something ugly creep into my mind.

It was a dark feeling. Against Ryo. I tried to shake it – ever since he'd come here, I'd felt so much better! Why should I feel anything bad at all about him? But it kept rising and rising.

I soon found myself wondering if I hated Ryo. I realized I no longer wanted to feel his erection against me, or for him to touch me at all!

Despite my body's obvious interest in procreation, I wordlessly disentangled myself from him.

"Are you feeling better now…?" he asked, smiling at first, but frowning soon after. He must have seen something unexpected in my face.

I finally placed the feeling – he looked so much like Rin, and is just as sweet as him. That's the only reason I was letting him touch me like this! It was a mistake, and disrespectful to Rin, to want, lust for, and touch his offspring like I had been doing! It was an insult to his memory!

ALL THIS TIME…I've been using Ryo as a doppelganger of Rin!

"Primula?" he asked in concern. Dammit, Ryo, don't look so fucking adorable all the time! I almost…you almost just seduced me based purely on the fact that you're my new Rin! I won't stand for this!

"I'm here for you, Primu…" he said, extending his arm towards my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, smacking his arm away.

He looked at me in pure shock, which seemed to egg on the dark feelings in me against him. I leaned towards him on my arms.

After he looked, wide-eyed, at my bare breasts for a moment, he looked at me intensely and said, "I…I know you're suffering from the King's passing more than most people…I just want to help…"

"You can't," I said coldly. I glared at him. How DARE he look like Rin so much! He's just using me! He doesn't give a shit about how I feel! He just wants some action. He's nothing like Rin! I HATE him!

"Primula…me and you…we like each other, right? So…"

"Is that what you think?" I shouted with a sneer. "Whatever gave you THAT idea? I couldn't think LESS of you!"

He shrunk back against the wall, his penis going decidedly limp now. "Well…I like you. And I'm gonna stay here and help you."

I pointed to the door. "Get out. You've helped enough, _Ryo_!" I said with a sneer. I'm done. I don't want this pathetic kid anywhere near me!

He didn't move. "Isn't there…ANYTHING you'd like to use me for, so you can feel better?" he said, his voice resounding in a way that would have made me rip my clothes for him only an hour ago.

"Just WHAT are you implying, you asshole?" I grinned, my eyes wide and delirious. I grabbed him by the hand and ripped him off my bed.

"I-I'm just offering…"

"You make me SICK!"

"I didn't mean it like that…"

"Ohhh, I'm SURE you didn't! Do you remember what you did when we first met?"

"I…"

"Let me help you out there, PRINCE Ryo! You farted in my face. Then, you fell down a hole like an idiot and shit and pissed all over yourself. And I had to carry you up because you were too scared to do it yourself! Ask yourself - how the hell could I EVER love someone like YOU? How could I want to fuck someone like that?"

"I…"

"Are you a MORON? You are a pale, wimpy, weak, piss-drenched shadow of the king! You'll never amount to SHIT!"

His face morphed into complete horror.

"Hell," I continued, "You'll never even measure up to your FATHER!"

He growled and stepped forward dangerously. "Take that back right now!"

I just walked forward and started screaming at him. "Your father may be a sick child molester now, but, once, he was a noble, glorious warrior! YOU, on the other hand, can't even learn a SINGLE thing in my class! You're a lazy sack of shit and an idiot, and I can't stand idiots! I'm kicking you out of my class! You think YOU can understand ME? What I'm feeling? RIGHT NOW? How the hell could you EVER know what it's like to be me?"

The room echoed for a bit. Ryo was now crouched below me as I glared at him with ferocity.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Primula," he whispered.

"Get….the fuck…out of my room…" I said, pointing to the door. "And never come back."

He looked absolutely betrayed, shocked, and wounded, but pulled himself up with some remnant of dignity and walked away without a word, leaving me alone to my chilling emptiness once again.

I dragged my feet back over to the bed and collapsed in a numb heap, feeling no remorse for the way I treated Ryo.

* * *

><p>What felt like days passed as I continued to fall into the abyss of nothing that engulfed my being. Ryo, Sarina, and Nerine all came to try and talk with me, but I wouldn't let them in. The prince apologized often, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just wanted to be left alone to wither and die in peace – was that too much to ask?<p>

So long…ever since my first memory, I'd only lived for Rin. So, I'm far, FAR too old to go on living for some new purpose, like Ryo. You can't teach an old bitch like me new tricks. WHAT would be the POINT, anyway?

My whole life's been one, long, unwinnable race. I wasted everything.

I put all my love and sanity into Rin – a keeper whom I long ago knew would never take care of them.

My heart is spent now! Anything I ever knew and cared about has bled out from my system.

As soon as Rin died, I did, too. Or, at least, I NEED to die, now that he's gone.

I took a knife out from my bedside dresser and examined it as I would a prospective lover. I lowered it to my lips and kissed it, sucking tenderly on its tip. Congratulations, knife – you now have my first kiss. I gently slipped my tongue around it, caressing it from every angle. I didn't mind that some blood seeped out from the lithe slashes on my tongue.

I blew on it sexually and traced it lightly down, through my thin jacket, to my ugly, tiny, bare breasts, carving just past my right nipple.

If everyone hated me as much as I hate myself, then this would be much easier. It would be much less selfish. But I really don't have a choice.

I've been living in a candy-colored dream that everyone, including myself, constructed around my life. And I want out.

I hate it. I hate faking my happiness when none can be had! I hate everyone! Everyone always uses me! They don't really care for me! I have NO friends! I have NOTHING!

With a gleam in my eyes, I held the knife up over my heart, preparing to plunge it in.

Here I go…one last act of bravery for a wasted, pointless, useless life.

Someone knocked at the door.

"DAMMIT!" I shouted, stabbing the bedding next to me instead of myself. "Who is it now?"

"It's an old friend," said an old woman's voice I didn't recognize.

I glared between the door and the knife for a moment before groaning and standing to go see yet another person on the mortal plane.

When I opened the door, alien warmth spilled out from my heart again.

"K-Kaede?" I whispered, relieved at seeing my old friend again after all this time. Her white hair still had a whisper of orange, giving it a very delicate look. She looked quite healthy, bright-eyed, and cute, and, like Nerine, had stayed in surprisingly good shape. Itsuki must enjoy her on a regular basis.

"How are you, Primula? I've heard you've holed yourself up here since our old roommate passed away," she said. I noticed her voice quivered when she alluded to Rin.

That was all I needed to explode into tears.

For the first time since his death, in Kaede's wrinkled arms, I really, truly sobbed uncontrollably. I stood in place, allowing the shudders to crunch painfully through my body, my emotions bursting out from where I'd buried them. It burned to feel them.

Ice magic oozed uncontrollably out of my fingertips, so I backed away and aimed away from her so I wouldn't harm her.

Kaede didn't say anything, but just walked up to me and held me to her from behind, caressing me like a sister.

"I missed you," I sobbed.

"It's alright…it's alright," she said soothingly.

Without caring about whether she thought it was awkward or not, I squeezed her hands against my bloodied chest.

I need to know that I'm not alone…I need to feel some small, safe comfort from a friend.

Kaede…you're my only real friend left…

Please…help me!

* * *

><p>The funeral came the next morning. By now, I'd finally pumped out the unnatural pain and darkness – the putrid nothingness that had been choking the life out of my soul – and was able to attend it like a normal person. I was still choking on my tears, though, except they weren't out of self-pity, now.<p>

They were for Rin, like he deserved.

Rin…I'll miss you. I'll never forget you, until the day I die.

I sat next to Kaede and Itsuki, my head bowed in reverence to my fallen love.

Nerine administered the proceedings, giving a heartfelt speech that I allowed myself to empathize with her on. Her eyes met mine with a kind smile several times. I didn't feel worthy to have her look at me like that, after I'd ignored her when she came to cheer me up, after I'd constantly wanted her husband to cheat on her with me, and after I'd left her son to die and chewed out her grandson for absolutely no reason. But, even after all that, she still had some sympathy for me. She didn't look at anyone else in the room that way. I didn't know what to say or think about that. It seems that Rin really did choose the better girl between the two of us. Wait, who am I kidding? I'm the worst choice of all!

Chanting, Nerine blessed Rin's body for preservation in the Void. She then asked all magic-users to join in a chant with her for his soul's exodus. We all tapped into a neutral magic line and opened our magic veins for Nerine to use. During this, I flicked my eyes over to Ryo and Sarina, who were standing next to their parents. I was proud that they could participate in this due to my teachings. I met Ryo's eyes, and he quickly looked away from me. Sarina's black-ringed eyes smiled at me, though.

They were both sweet kids.

The room darkened as Nerine drew from our magic to guide Rin's soul from his body. Clouds of purple energy bubbled around the queen and her fallen husband, centering on his heart. A dark navy orb of energy burst from his heart, quickly becoming trapped by the purple spell. It slowly guided the orb down to the prepared crystal ball, which awaited Rin's soul.

With a bright blue flash, Rin's soul had successfully been transplanted into the ball, contained in there for future rulers and nobles to consult for advice in the generations to come. It would be prepared with a protective shield and a marble base, and then Rin would join the other crystal-ball-contained kings out in the Holy Grove, taking his place next to Forbesii's.

I started to choke up again. Rin wasn't really gone, now, but he'd lost his physical form forever…so in a certain sense he really was gone. I now realized, for the second time that week, how hopelessly stupid my urge to kill myself was.

I also felt, strangely, like I could finally close the door on my long, painful adoration of Rin…he had left the material world behind, and so I, too, could be free to start a new, fresh life. If I could make it work, that is. I didn't want my life to be as useless and lost as it had been up till now.

It seemed that Princess Raze had, wisely, left the planet in the aftermath of Rin's…demise. If she stuck around, she would have soon run into trouble with the Space Demon-hating locals.

I hoped that Rin found time to tell Nerine about his plans to banish Lamica and Arou from their family…but, like he said, there was a good chance she wouldn't ever consider doing that, even had he told her.

After Nerine concluded the ceremony, I made my way up to her and her family to give them my condolences. It took a long time, though, and by the time I made it up there, Ryo and Sarina had already gone elsewhere, filling me with regret at my inability to be there for them the last few days.

"Lamica," I said, nodding to her in compassion. "I am so very, very sorry for your loss." Indeed, she looked beside herself with despair.

"Oh, Primula!" she wailed, acting completely unlike her normal, bitchy self. She enclosed me in a tight, shaking hug, which I happily returned. It was very rare to get positive attention from Lamica.

"It'll be alright," I said, my voice shaking a little, too, with my own tears. I caressed her back.

She squeezed me tightly in return. "Primula…can we talk later? I know you know how I feel…"

"I think it's a little different," I said with a teary chuckle, "but of course I'd be happy to talk with you!"

"Thanks," she said, pulling away. The fact that she was so depressed over Rin's death gave her definite points in my book.

Arou, on the other hand…

"Heh, that was pretty hot, Woman!" he chuckled to his wife as he fondled his genitals. "Why don't you go hug her for a little bit more? I'm almost finish-"

CRACK!

He let out a whimper as Queen Sia demolished a folding chair on his head. "GODS! This is a funeral! How could anyone POSSIBLY tolerate such idiocy?" she cried, her pretty, dainty shoulders rising and falling as she seethed with vindictive anger. Sia had aged even less than the other girls, looking like she could pass for being in her late 40s. She was still an image of beauty and perfection, and, while having never married, had settled for having five close concubines whom she was in love with and had grown old together with.

Arou, on the other hand, was completely unconscious, no small amount of blood spilling out from his head onto the floor.

Lamica chuckled. "I think you should come around more often, Aunt Sia."

"Hee-hee-hee! I've still got it!" Sia bragged, wiggling her fingers proudly.

"Nice job on the entire ceremony, Nerine," I told Nerine in the meantime. "You've done Rin great honor."

"Thanks, Primula. I appreciate you coming," Nerine said knowingly, her eyes deep and wise. She stroked my shoulder reassuringly. "And thank you…for respecting our marriage all those years."

"AWWW!" Sia said.

"Oh, don't…it wasn't…" I sighed, embarrassed. "I would never dream of trying to ruin what you two had."

"Oh! AWWW…again!" Sia continued.

"Not many would feel that way in your position," Nerine said. "I'm very fortunate to have such an amazing woman raising my grandchildren."

"Th-thank you, Nerine," I said, bowing my head to her.

"And where are these supposed grandchildren? I want to see them!" Sia said with glee. I shrugged to her.

"So, Nerine!" Itsuki said, coming up with Kaede. He was pulling off the grandpa look fairly well, and had remained lean and spry. "It seems you're off the market now, eh?"

"Yes she is, but YOU'RE not!" Kaede muttered with a sadistic grin, squeezing his ass.

"HELL yes, I'm not!" Itsuki shouted in agreement.

"What is wrong with you two?" Lamica groaned at them as Itsuki forced Kaede's pouting lips onto his hungry ones.

"That's just the way they are," Nerine said, looking around at anywhere else.

"Okay, okay, no fondling," I finally commanded after they continued for a bit. It felt impossibly good to be here with everyone again! It was like breathing again!

I heard Sarina's voice say, "C'mon, she's up here!" and looked around for her.

Sarina spilled through the fray of old folks and grabbed onto me affectionately. "Primula! Oh, it's so good to see you again!"

"I…Um…Hi, Sarina," I said with embarrassment, trying to shake her off my arm while I played with her hair with the other. I nervously looked back to the direction she came from – Ryo stood there, looking at me furtively. He didn't say anything to me, though. My heart sank. Had I screwed our closeness over for good?

"Oh my gods, you all look so cute!" Sia squealed, stamping in place. "What's wrong with you, Nerine, having such adorable grandchildren?"

"Yes, how dare you?" Kaede grinned.

Ryo blushed, despite himself.

"Hi everyone!" Sarina said, before quickly turning back to me. "What are you doing with all these OLD people, anyway?"

I chuckled awkwardly. "They're my friends. By the way, I know you guys know Sia, but this is Kaede and Itsuki. They're very close to me."

"I see," Sarina said, clearing her throat and curtseying to the Midoriba's. "I am Princess Sarina, and I am sexier than anything you've ever seen in your wildest dreams!" Nerine, Lamica, and I all slapped our foreheads in unison.

"Yes you are!" Itsuki said, giving her a thumbs up. "I like the way you th-GUHAHAHAHH!" he started screaming after a fake-smiling Kaede reached her hands down his pants. I thought I probably didn't want to know what she was doing.

"Oops, that came out wrong. Even if it is true. Oh well!" Sarina grinned. "I actually meant, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, you lowly peons!"

"Ooh, I like her!" I heard another familiar voice say from the other side of the group. It was Asa, who came with the ever-lovely Kareha and their husband, Fuyuki, a human photographer who most magazines regularly rated as one of the luckiest men alive. Demands used to regularly go out for him to release photographs of him and his wives' activities, but he never gave in, to his credit.

I introduced each of them to the kids, before saying, "By the way, Ryo, um…"

He looked at me with a start, his eyes wide and unreadable.

"I just wanted to say," I said quite rapidly, "that you look great in that suit." It was very true. He looked exceptionally yummy.

He gave me a strange half-scowl and quickly looked away. An awkward silence descended on our group. Sarina looked at me sympathetically.

"Ohh, DENIED!" Arou said, pointing at me and laughing while trying to contain the blood spilling out of his head.

"I-I wasn't…" I said, looking at the floor and blushing. I couldn't let the others know about my newfound pedophilic attraction to Ryo! "I didn't…"

At this point, Lamica whirled and stalked away from the group, pulling Arou with her. "See you later, you GILFs! I'm always open for a little sumthin-sumthin, you know what I mean?"

Kaede cleared her throat awkwardly. "So, Princess Sarina – do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, not yet," she said, smiling shyly with her hands folded behind her. "I'm working on it."

"She's…kind of…seeing Shin, Mayumi's grandson," I explained.

"Ohhh, MY, MY, MY, MY, MY!" Kareha screamed, going into spontaneous, brightly-lit orgasms at the evident romance.

"That really is sweet!" Sia said, leaning over to smile at Sarina.

"You shouldn't encourage her, though," Nerine said softly, "she's only 12."

"Oh, I can handle myself," Sarina said with resolute nod.

"Right. I believe you were already in love by the time you were 12, anyway, right?" Sia said sweetly.

During all this, Ryo had been looking like he wasn't sure if he should be there. It seemed like something (quite possibly me) had sucked out all his normal, riotous energy. Sarina was doing her best to share the load, or something.

"So, what about you, Prince Ryo?" Asa said, putting a hand on her hip and smiling. "Do you have anyone special in mind for yourself?"

All eyes immediately went to Ryo. Both he and I blushed intensely.

"I…" he stammered, grabbing his sister's arm for support. "I don't know…"

"Oh, come on – you're certainly cute enough to land a major babe!" Sia said with a physics-defying grin.

"Well…" he continued. I looked away, trying to figure out the best way to get out of there.

"You guys shouldn't bug him," Itsuki said. "He clearly has someone he likes, he just doesn't want to say it out loud."

"I agree!" I said, probably a little too quickly.

"Come on, Primula," Sarina said, tossing her gold-red hair and sashaying over to me, "let's go get our archery game on, to take our mind off things!"

"I'd love to, Sarina, but I think I need to stay here and catch up with my friends a bit. Tomorrow, though, I will. Okay?"

She looked quite disappointed (and I didn't see Ryo's reaction, since I was purposefully not looking at him the whole time). "Oh, okay…" With a little wave, she led her brother out of the fray of gossiping old ladies (He smiled briefly at everyone, even me! When his face turned to me, I felt my whole body tingle)

"I think we're kind of taking over your whole service here, Nerine," Kareha said. "Is there somewhere in private we could go to just relax and catch up with each other?"

"Absolutely! Primula, could you lead everyone to the first Blue Room? I'll join the rest of you when I can," the queen said. I guessed she would probably be glad for the peace, and the chance to continue mourning for her beloved husband.

"Certainly," I said, bowing to her. "Right this way, everyone!"

* * *

><p>Almost as soon as we were settled, something unexpected happened.<p>

"Primula!" Kareha.

"So, Primula!" Kaede.

"Primula, you've gotta tell us, what…" Sia.

"You're so lucky, Primula!" Asa.

"I'm getting to be more of a fan of going commando, here in my old age!" Itsuki.

I laughed nervously. "Um…can I help you guys?"

Sia descended on me like a desert eagle. "You and Prince Ryo! How long?"

"…is his penis?" I guessed.

Everyone laughed.

"W-well, that wasn't really what I…" Sia stammered, grinning wildly.

"But that doesn't matter! The better question is, do you KNOW how long his penis is?" Itsuki said. Kaede chuckled from on top of his lap.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Um…" my whole body felt like it was burning from embarrassment. "Yes…?"

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone screamed so loud that it hurt my ears.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Nerine said, looking around in alarm as she walked in the room, closing it behind her.

"Primula's…MWUH!" I stopped Sia from talking by slapping my hand over her mouth in fear.

"She's been getting jiggy with your grandson!" Asa grinned.

Nerine paled, gasping on shock.

I had to stop the madness before I got guillotined!

"No, no, no, no!" I said hurriedly, running up to Nerine and shaking my head. "I would NEVER do that! I swear! I…I just happened to see his erection, is all. I swear!" I thought it might be prudent not to mention that I had pressed my crotch against said erection. In bed with him.

"Awh, boring!" Kareha complained. Her husband rolled his eyes.

"Come here, won't you sit down?" I invited Nerine, my vocals shaking from anxiety.

"Certainly, thanks…" she said as I took her arm, leading her to the armchair I was sitting in.

"Well…" Sia said grumpily. "There's definitely something going on between you two!"

"No there isn't!" I said with exasperation. I'm getting pretty sick and tired of defending myself against my imaginary love affair with Rin's grandson.

"OHH, don't deny it!" Itsuki grinned. "I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Wh-what do you mean? He doesn't like me, I promise. We even just had a fight a few days ago."

"Oooh! A lovers' quarrel?" Kareha asked, beaming.

"No, a normal quarrel. We're just friends, I swear!" I growled. Nerine nodded in support of my side.

"Listen, Primu," Itsuki began. "I KNOW guys, alright? And the looks he was giving you were looks of desire and adoration. He's sold out to you. I'd bet my left nut on it."

"Well…" I said, blushing. Stop hammering, you retarded heart!

"You all need to stop it," Nerine said, looking nervous. "It seems like it's a little, you know…dirty to talk about this…Primula's almost 80, you know, and he's just 14."

"You can't stop the call of love, Nerine," Kaede said gently.

"Yeah, just like you and me, darli-"

"Shut up, Itsuki," Kaede muttered. "Anyway, isn't it alright, since Primula still looks so young? It's not like she can date someone who looks like my husband, here."

"Despite his intense hotness," Itsuki finished with a grin. "And gigantic penis, of course."

"SHUT UP, ITSUKI!" Kaede and several others said.

"So Primula, how about it? You like Prince Ryo, don't you?" Asa asked me.

"No, of course not!" I said, my face burning.

"Are you suuuure?" Kareha said.

"Yes!

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that you're denying it so strongly, when he's so cute?" Asa followed up.

"Maybe, but…"

"You're blushing!" Itsuki snickered.

"And that's the face of someone in love!" Kaede said decisively.

I looked to Nerine, begging her for help. She just shrugged unhelpfully, sipping her tea.

"So Primula, when's the last time you had sex, anyway?" Asa said. "I bet you get passes made at you all the time when you look like…"

"It's significantly less than you'd think," I said bitterly. "I'm still a virgin, you know."

"WHAT?" said everyone but Nerine.

"You NEED to get laid!" Itsuki informed me.

"How…how is that even possible?" Fuyuki said from behind his wives. "For 80 years…and you look like THAT?"

"It's not like I couldn't have if I wanted to," I complained. Although I wasn't even sure if that was true. "I just want it to mean something, obviously. I'd have to have commitment, connection, and love with that person And I certainly don't have anyone like that at all, right now, and I likely won't ever by the time I die. All I have are you guys…and the kids, I guess." Dammit, now I'm getting all self-pitying again. It was truth, though.

There was an awkward silence again. "So, are you friends with the kids, at least?" Kaede said at last.

"Well, I guess so. I'm really just their teacher, but we have some kind of friend-like aspects to our relationship."

"I think it'll be dangerous for you if you don't allow yourself to become closer to them," she said with concern. I remembered that she saw how utterly broken I was yesterday. "If you don't make friends you can rely upon, then I think you'll be in a bad place."

I nodded. All these guys, my dearest friends, would soon leave me to myself again…Once again, I'd be without any true peers.

"Maybe you're right…maybe what I've been needing all this time…isn't love, but just friendship!" I said with relief to Kaede. "I never thought about it that way before!"

"Prince Ryo did look hurt, though," Itsuki said. "I think you should go make up with him. I promise he'll leap at the chance to be friends with you."

I nodded in agreement. "What do you think, Nerine? Is it alright for me to befriend them?"

She smiled at me. "I think you already have, really, even if you haven't admitted it to yourself yet. I'm sure they both consider you their best friend already. But Itsuki's right – you really should go fix things before they get worse with Ryo!"

"Okay…alright…" I said, smiling. They were right. This was all I needed. "I guess I'll go, then! See you later tonight, everyone!" I waved at them all and ran out to make my way to the archery range.

* * *

><p>To my surprise, Ryo was the only one there. He was standing in perfect stance, putting all his concentration into his shots. I stood, watching him from the doorway in silence and pride. I was a little nervous. Any time I was alone with him, things always seemed to get strange between us. Thinking back, though, it had probably always been my fault. I just got too caught up in teasing him, and didn't give myself any boundaries on how I should interact with him. I think I know, now, that what I really want from him is just…friendship.<p>

After he'd gone through his quiver, I decided to speak up. "Hey Ryo."

He jumped a little and snapped his head towards me. "Primula!" He sounded merely surprised, not angry or anything.

I walked out towards him on the creaky wooden floor, holding myself across the stomach. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, she left with Shin just a little bit ago," he said with an embarrassed grin. "Can you believe he's already a better archery shot than me, even though he just started a couple days ago? The nerve of that peasant!" he said jokingly.

"Really?" I said, smiling gently. "That's terrible, Ryo."

"Yeah…" he said, turning to the barrel of arrows to ready a new set. "It's, um…good to see you back out here, again."

"Ryo…I…am SO, SOOOO sorry," I finally said, looking up at him in fear.

He hesitated before turning around to see me, looking much more serious than usual.

"I really, REALLY want you as a friend," I sighed. "Everything I said and did that entire time was absolutely wrong, uncalled-for and stupid."

"And untrue?" he asked.

"Yes, of course! I didn't mean or believe any of the things I said! Please forget all of that, if you can!"

He sucked in a deep breath before smiling at me shyly. "I'm sorry, too, Primula. You were kind of right – my intent wasn't in the right place."

I felt a rush of blood when he said that, but mentally commanded my hormones to control themselves.

"I promise, from now on – I won't think of you in compromising ways," he said at length.

"Would you do that for me?" I gasped, grinning widely.

He blinked at me and nodded. "I'll think of you as a friend…as a sister, how about? Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" I said, squeezing him in a tight hug. That was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Let's just be friends now. I…I need you as a friend, Ryo," I said.

"I feel the same about Primula," he breathed into my hair, running his hand through it.

I paid attention to his crotch – to my satisfaction, and to his credit, he wasn't hard, for once. He was pleasantly limp against me. He HAD really meant it – this would be the beginning of a new relationship between the young prince and me.

I look forward to it. And I hope he won't disappoint me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hooray! A new beginning for them! =)

Absolutely feel encouraged tell me how you like the various relationships and goings-on of all aspects of the plot! I need to know what you think! No flames, please…although they can be amusing at times! XD

Chapter 5 will be one giant flashback to Primula's last days of the war, as some key plot details happen therein! Chapter 6, on the other hand, will take place in 2065 A.D. (four years after Chapter 4), where even more important plot developments await!

Please don't hesitate to tell me what you would like to see happen!

See you next time!

KoshKing777


End file.
